


Forever Yours

by AKAD1781



Series: Forever Yours Trilogy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AKAD1781, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fear, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Secrets, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAD1781/pseuds/AKAD1781
Summary: „- Hej Eren - głos ciemnowłosego chłopaka rozszedł się cicho po pustym mieszkaniu, stopniowo docierając, do małej śnieżnobiałej kuchni. Siedzący przy drewnianym stole Eren, podskoczył gwałtownie na plastikowym krześle w momencie, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.- Hanji? -rzucił zdezorientowany, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi, kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza. Pokręcił przecząco głową, będąc święcie przekonanym, że usłyszał swoje imię. Odkąd wrócił z pogrzebu, miał wrażenie, iż jego umysł płata mu figle. Nie wiedział czym było to spowodowane, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał dłużej na to pozwalać. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Musiał znów zacząć żyć. Przynajmniej ON mógłby tego chcieć. „Książka zawiera śladowe ilości przekleństw, wysmarkanych chusteczek, od czasu do czasu pojawią się sceny stosunków płciowych między mężczyznami i również nie zabraknie wiecznie obojętnego spojrzenia, niskiego ciemnowłosego chłopca. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność!Opowiadanie zawiera wątek omegaverse - czyli alfa, beta i omega!WSZELKIE PRAWA ZASTRZEŻONE!TĄ KSIĄŻKĘ ZNAJDZIECIE RÓWNIEŻ NA MOIM PROFILU NA WATTPADZIE!
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Forever Yours Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714903
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

– _Hej Eren_ – głos ciemnowłosego chłopaka, rozszedł się cicho po pustym mieszkaniu, stopniowo docierając, do małej śnieżnobiałej kuchni. Siedzący przy drewnianym stole, Eren, podskoczył gwałtownie na plastikowym krześle, w momencie, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

– Hanji? – rzucił zdezorientowany, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi, kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza. Pokręcił przecząco głową, będąc święcie przekonanym, że usłyszał swoje imię. Odkąd wrócił z pogrzebu, miał wrażenie, iż jego umysł płata mu figle. Nie wiedział czym, było to spowodowane, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał dłużej na to pozwalać. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Musiał znów zacząć żyć. Przynajmniej ON mógłby tego chcieć.

– _Kurwa, nie wiem, od czego zacząć..._ – Eren z szybko bijącym sercem, poderwał się na równe nogi, rozglądając się po domu z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie wiedział, do kogo należał ten głos, ale nie zamierzał dać żartownisiowi satysfakcji z jego żywej reakcji.

Pewnym siebie krokiem, podążył w stronę salonu, do miejsca, z którego wydobywały się te wszystkie dziwne i tajemnicze dźwięki. Zdziwiony, zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, tępo, wpatrując się w telewizor, na którym po raz kolejny pojawiła się twarz, lekko zaspanego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Przygryzł mocno swoją malinową wargę, nawet na chwilę, nie odrywając swojego wzroku od chłodnego i wiecznie obojętnego spojrzenia, kobaltowych oczu, które teraz wpatrywały się w pustą przestrzeń przed siebie. Eren zacisnął mocno swoje powieki, pozwalając tym samym, aby łzy rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po jego szorstkich w dotyku policzkach. Nie potrafił tego znieść. Mimo iż wielokrotnie przekonywał się, że to tak naprawdę nie była jego wina, mimo iż codziennie odwiedzał jego grób, wciąż nie potrafił pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Wciąż wmawiał sobie, że ciemnowłosy chłopak, zostawił go, tylko dlatego, że musiał gdzieś pilnie wyjechać, że z dnia na dzień do niego wróci, jeśli tylko się zmieni. Jeśli znów będzie sobą...

– _Jeśli oglądasz ten film, oznacza to, iż spotkało mnie coś złego..._ – ten sam głos, po raz kolejny, dotarł do jego uszu, powodując, że Eren otworzył swoje zielone oczy z niemałym zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, powoli przenosząc swój wzrok, na obraz wyświetlany na telewizorze.– _Ja pierdole, dlaczego to tak chujowo brzmi? Zapomnij, zacznę od nowa..._

Eren dopiero po chwili, w której ciemnowłosy chłopak uderzył pięścią w drewniany stół, uświadomił sobie, iż wpatruje się w film, który najwidoczniej został nakręcony przez jego, zmarłego kilka dni temu, narzeczonego. Ponownie zagryzł wargę, z trudem powstrzymując, napływające do jego oczu, łzy. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Tak bardzo chciał go znów poczuć, pocałować, przytulić...

Zdeterminowany wizją ponownego usłyszenia jego lekko zachrypniętego i opanowanego głosu, sięgnął po kamerę, stojącą przy telewizorze i z trzęsącymi się dłońmi, usiadł na szarym dywanie, tym samym, włączając film od nowa, tylko dlatego, by w następnej chwili podnieść głowę i uważnie przyjrzeć się obrazowi wyświetlanym na ekranie telewizora.

**_01/01/2017_ **

– _Hej Eren..._ – głos Leviego rozbrzmiewał po salonie, cicho i spokojnie. Co jakiś czas, kobaltowooki mężczyzna, nerwowo poprawiał swoje ciemne kosmyki włosów, tylko dlatego, by chwilę później uderzyć w pięścią w drewniany stół.– _Kurwa, nie wiem, od czego zacząć._.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, wycierając rękawem swetra swoje mokre od łez policzki. Widok wyprowadzonego z równowagi Ackermana był jego ulubionym obrazem, za każdym razem, gdy wstawał z łóżka późnym porankiem. Nie mógł oczywiście zapomnieć o wiązce przekleństw, które opuszczały te piękne, wiecznie spierzchnięte usta, ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Zielonooki wiedział, że dzieciństwo jego wybranka serca, wcale nie było najlepsze i miłe, jak innym mogłoby się wydawać, niemniej jednak właśnie to powodowało, iż Levi należał do osób, wyróżniających się z tłumu.

– _Jeśli oglądasz ten film, oznacza to, iż spotkało mnie coś złego..._ – chwilowa przerwa w dalszej wypowiedzi kobaltowookiego mężczyzny wiązała się z tym, iż przetarł zmęczony swoją nieogoloną jeszcze twarzy. Mimo wiecznie podkrążonych oczu teraz jego cera wydawała się blada, zupełnie taka sama, jak biała kartka papieru, leżąca na drewnianym biurku.– _Ja pierdole, dlaczego to tak chujowo brzmi? Zapomnij, zacznę od nowa..._

Eren pochylił głowę, opanowując niespodziewany przypływ żalu. Jego ciało znów zaczęło się trząść. Tym razem, jednak już nie ze strachu, czy bólu, teraz drżało, bo czuł obezwładniający go smutek. Żałował, że nie miał okazji się z nim pożegnać. Żałował, że tego dnia postanowił, wrócić do pracy. Ale najbardziej żałował tego, że nie potrafił go uratować. Na samo wspomnienie, o jego pięknych kobaltowych oczu, które zniknęły pod białymi, niczym porcelanowymi powiekami, zacisnął mocno pięści. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić...

– _Długo zastanawiałem się nad tym, co przekazać Ci w tych wszystkich filmach, które postanowiłem, specjalnie dla Ciebie nagrać..._ \- brązowowłosy chłopak podskoczył z przerażeniem, w momencie, gdy Levi poderwał się gwałtownie z plastikowego krzesła, tym samym, przewracając stojącą niedaleko niego kamerę. Eren przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok, skupiając swój wzrok na skrawku białej koszuli i ciemnych spodni, które teraz były wyświetlane na ekranie, niewielkiego telewizora stojącego nieopodal skórzanej kanapy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, jak czarnowłosy mężczyzna ze zdenerwowania chodzi w tą i z powrotem, machając przy tym rękoma, zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie zamierzał wytłumaczyć mu jedno z najcięższych zadań z topologii.– _Pierdolę to. Nie wychodzi mi jasne? Tch... Po prostu zobacz następny film._

Eren po tym nagraniu, czuł się dziwnie. Pustkę bliskości, teraz wypełniała rozpacz, desperacja, ale także nadzieja, że, wszystko to, co mówił ciemnowłosy chłopak, jest prawdą. Czy ten wiecznie obojętny na wszystko mężczyzna, naprawdę postanowił nagrać dla niego, kilka filmów? Czy przekazał w nich wszystkie swoje obawy, dotyczących ich wspólnego życia?

Westchnął zrezygnowany, spoglądając na urządzenie trzymane w dłoniach. Był tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać, i Eren zamierzał właśnie z niego skorzystać, kiedy nagle jego myśli zostały przygłuszone, rozlegającą się po pomieszczeniu dobrze, znaną mu piosenką, służąca mu teraz, jako forma dzwonka do telefonu, który kilka dobrych miesięcy temu, ustawił mu Levi. Zrezygnowany spojrzał na wyświetlacz, marszcząc przy tym swoje brwi, widząc ciągle wyświetlający się napis „Kenny Ackermann". Wziął głęboki wdech w momencie, gdy po drugiej stronie usłyszał, lekko zachrypnięty głos, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny.

- _Eren_? – chłopak wzdrygnął się lekko zaskoczony, słysząc swoje imię. Niepewnie mruknął, dając znać jego rozmówcy, iż właśnie z nim rozmawia.– _Przyjdź jutro do kawiarni Tytanius o godzinie siedemnastej. Musimy porozmawiać._

Po tych słowach szarooki mężczyzna rozłączył się, pozostawiając tym samym zestresowanego chłopaka samego. Przerażony, niskim i dość poważnym tonem Kenny'ego, z trudem przełknął ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż ciemnowłosy mężczyzna może mu zrobić krzywdę. Niepewnie, więc wybrał numer do jedynej osoby, która mogłaby go wspierać w momencie, gdy uda się na spotkanie z wujkiem Levia.

 _–_ Erwin? – zapytał z trudem, panując nad swoim głosem.– Mógłbyś do mnie teraz przyjechać? Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy... I weź ze sobą Armina...

 _– Jasne, zaraz będziemy_ – odparł tamten, szybko rozłączając się, i zostawiając Erena pogrążonego w swoich myślach. Nie widział się z Arleltem już od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Od śmierci Leviego zamknął się w sobie. Odgrodził od siebie cały świat, stworzył mur, którego nikt nie zdołałby przeskoczyć, którego nikt, nie zdołałby wyburzyć, został sam. Umarł. I tak miało pozostać przez kilka następnych lat, dopóki, znów nie spotka się z Leviem.

Bo właśnie to on był przy nim tak długo, jak długo los mu na to pozwolił. Eren wiedział, że nic już nie będzie takie samo, że jego życie z czasem pozostanie jedynie szarym odcieniem wśród tych przepełnionych radością i szczęściem dni, że nad jego głową nadal będą wisiały deszczowe chmury, bo nic w życiu nie powtarza się dwa razy. Nie ma dwóch tych samych nocy, dwóch tych samych pocałunków, jednakowych spojrzeń w oczy...

* * *

**Topologia** * – dział matematyki zajmujący się badaniem własności, które nie ulegają zmianie nawet po radykalnym zdeformowaniu obiektów.  
  



	2. Rozdział I

**~ Bukiet czerwonych tulipanów... ~**

_"- Levi - głos chłopaka drżał. Z trudem łapał powietrze, wpatrując się, w powoli znikającą w wykopanym dole, czarną trumnę, która już na zawsze miała skrywać szczupłe, umięśnione i kruche zarazem ciało ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Czuł napływające do jego oczu łzy, które i tak znaczyły już na jego, lekko czerwonych od chłodnego wiatru, policzkach, mokre ślady. Opuścił głowę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż już nigdy więcej, nie usłyszy jego wiecznie lekko zachrypniętego głosu. Nie poczuje jego ciepłego oddechu na swoim karku, nie zaśnie w jego ramionach, nie zobaczy jego uśmiechu..._

_Podskoczył z przerażenia, czując na swoim ramieniu, ciężką i delikatną zarazem dłoń jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który tak samo, jak on, ułożył obok palących się zniczy, niewielką wiązankę białej gerbery pomieszanej z kilkoma pojedynczymi kwiatami rumianku. Eren nigdy nie interesował się roślinami, a mimo to wiedział, że bukiet ten oznaczał hołd i szczere oddanie, które Erwin najwidoczniej próbował okazać, zmarłemu kilka dni temu, kobaltowookiemu mężczyźnie._

_Westchnął ciężko, wsłuchując się w cichy szept, stojących nieopodal niego, kobiet, które teraz po skończonej już mszy, zawzięcie dyskutowały na temat, według niego zbyt wrażliwy. Nie chciał wierzyć w ciche pogłoski, które nie tylko sprawiały mu przykrość, ale również hańbiły zapadniętego w wieczny sen chłopaka. Nie chciał z nikim o tym rozmawiać, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że Levi mógłby być aż tak nieodpowiedzialny. Przymknął oczy, powoli wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. Czuł powiększającą się w jego sercu pustkę. Nie potrafił kontrolować już nad swoim ciałem. Strach i panika wdarły się do jego umysłu i nie pozwalały mu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Z trudem powstrzymał łzy, kiedy pierwsza łopata z ziemią, ciężko opadła, nad znajdującą się już w dole, trumną. Tęsknił. Już za nim tęsknił..."_

\- Eren! - zaniepokojony głos Armina, wyrwał go z transu, powodując tym samym, że siedzący na miękkim, szarym dywanie chłopak, poruszył się niespokojnie. Niepewnie podniósł swój wzrok na jasnowłosych mężczyzn, przełykając tym samym głośno ślinę. Nie wiedział, od czego miałby zacząć.

\- Eren, wszystko w porządku? - tym razem głos, zabrał Erwin, który ani przez chwilę nie spuścił z niego swojego czujnego i zaniepokojonego zarazem spojrzenia. Wiedział, że śmierć Levia była dla niego dość trudnym przeżyciem, mimo to nie spodziewał się, że będzie z nim aż tak źle.

Siedzący na dywanie chłopak, wyglądał naprawdę mizernie. Fioletowe wory pod oczami były teraz wyraźniejsze. Zapadnięte i pokryte kilkudniowym zarostem policzki, nie podkreślały już tych wyrazistych kości policzkowych, które odkąd pamiętał zawsze były jego atutem.

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie, niewielkiego drewnianego do kawy, stolika, niczym nie przypominał już tego dwudziestojednoletniego chłopaka, który pomimo swojej buntowniczej postawy był naprawdę dobrym i kochającym zarazem przyjacielem. A teraz... Wydawał się kimś zupełnie obcym, jakby część jego duszy, umarła wraz z Leviem.

\- Tak, tak wszystko w porządku - w końcu po dłuższej chwili, głos zabrał Eren, który pomimo swojego wyglądu i tak, już wystarczająco zwrócił na siebie uwagę, przybyłych, kilka minut temu, gości. Zacisnął blade dłonie w pięść, wciąż zastanawiając się nad tym, od czego właściwie powinien zacząć. Czy miał powiedzieć im o filmach, nakręconych przez Levia? A może powinien zostawić to dla siebie? Czy wtedy wciąż byłby uważany za dobrego przyjaciela?

\- Więc... - urwał jasnowłosy mężczyzna, po raz kolejny, wyrywając Erena ze swoich rozmyśleń. Podniósł swój zmęczony od płaczu wzrok i utkwił go, w unoszącą się nad kubkami, powoli znikającą parę.- O czym chciałeś z nami porozmawiać?

Brązowowłosy zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad zadanym przez przyjaciela, pytaniem. Chciał z nimi o czymś porozmawiać?

\- Mówiłeś, że masz jakiś problem - sprostował Erwin, zauważając lekką panikę wymalowaną na twarzy chłopaka. Nie wiedział, czym było to spowodowane, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał, o to wypytywać, i tak wykończonego już psychicznie, chłopaka.

\- Ah tak -przyznał Eren, podnosząc się zgrabnie z podłogi. Podszedł do małej drewnianej szafki i wyciągnął z stamtąd niewielką kamerę, którą po chwili podał Arminowi.- Levi nagrał dla mnie kilka filmów... pomyślałem, że warto byście o tym wiedzieli... poza tym, Kenny chce się ze mną jutro spotkać, więc...

Po tych słowach, pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Eren nie sądził, że mężczyźni od razu coś powiedzą, niemniej jednak myślał, że owe milczenie będzie trwać krócej. Tymczasem na twarzy Erwina można było dostrzec nie tylko zdziwienie, ale również to, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po jego brwiach, które marszczyły się co parę sekund, chłopak mógł się jedynie domyślić, iż starał to sobie jakoś poukładać w głowie. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to nie była informacja, którą można było przyjąć lekko.

\- Kenny Ackerman chce się z tobą spotkać? - spytał Armin, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową.- Przecież nawet nie było go na pogrzebie...

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. Jasnowłosy chłopak pośpiesznie spuścił wzrok. Zażenowanie było nieodłączną częścią tej wypowiedzi. Niemniej ku jego zaskoczeniu nie miał większych oporów, by wyznać prawdę. Owszem, czuł się zestresowany i podle mówiąc, takie rzeczy, załamanemu chłopakowi, ale nie tak mocno, jak przypuszczał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jedynie co go teraz zaczęło niepokoić, to ta trwająca pomiędzy nimi, cisza. Nie chciał, by trwała ona w nieskończoność, dlatego więc postanowił, że znów odezwie się jako pierwszy.

\- Przepraszam, Eren - powiedział, wbijając swój wzrok w swoje dłonie, po chwili szybko dodając.- Nie to miałem na myśli, chodziło mi po prostu o to, że...

\- Armin ma rację - rzucił po chwili Erwin, podrywając się nagle z kanapy, by dokładnie chwilę później podejść do zasłoniętego, ciemnymi zasłonami, okna.

\- Mam rację? - zdziwił się, podnosząc zaskoczony głowę do góry.

Erwin poruszył się niespokojnie, spoglądając na dość ruchliwą drogę. Był przygotowany na pytanie dlaczego? Odpowiedziałby wówczas, że to dość dziwne, zwłaszcza że Kenny Ackermann nie należał do osób, które przejmują się swoją rodziną, jednakże słowo to nie padło z ust Armina. Zamiast tego, odwrócił się w jego stronę, z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- To znaczy... - urwał jasnowłosy chłopak, zastanawiając się nad swoją dalszą wypowiedzią. Nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy siedzący na dywanie Eren, spoglądał w jego stronę z nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Mógł zatem tylko usłyszeć jego gburowatą odpowiedź, która sprawiła, że stojący przy oknie Erwin, przyjrzał mu się ze strachem w oczach.

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć Armin - powiedział brązowowłosy mężczyzna, biorąc do ręki czarną, niewielką kamerę.- Wiem, że Kenny nie jest najlepszym opiekunem prawnym, ale skąd wiesz? Może się właśnie zmienił? Może chce odpokutować za to wszystko, co wyrządził, kiedyś Leviowi?

\- Eren -westchnął ciężko niebieskooki mężczyzna, podchodząc powoli w jego stronę. Wiedział już, że Jeager, nie chciał prowadzić z nimi dalej tej rozmowy. Ba! Był o tym święcie przekonany, jednak fakt ten, ani trochę go nie zmartwił. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ucieszył się na samą myśl o tym, że w końcu będzie mógł z nim porozmawiać szczerze, że będzie mógł wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie, skrywane dotychczas, przemyślenia i uwagi, których przybyło, odkąd miał zostać ich świadkiem, dlatego też odpowiedział, zgodnie z tym, co czuł.- Ludzie tak szybko się nie zmieniają, Eren. Coś mi tutaj w tym wszystkim śmierdzi i jako detektyw zamierzam się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Będziesz bawił się w Sherlocka Holmesa? - zapytał z drwiną w głosie, podnosząc na niego swoje posmutniałe i zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Nie musisz brać w tym udziału - zauważył Erwin, wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni spodni.- Ja z Arminem wszystkim się zajmiemy.

Brązowowłosy spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie wiedział, o czym mówił, za to ton głosu, w jakim to wszystko wymówił, zapewniło go, że nie jest to również coś, co mówi się ot, tak. Jego pewne spojrzenie i zdecydowanie na twarzy, utwierdzały go w tym, że jest poważny, dlatego, kiedy zbliżył swą twarz ku niemu, odniósł wrażenie, iż mężczyzna nie zatrzyma się, dopóki nie pozna prawdy.

Westchnął zrezygnowany, spuszczając głowę. Nienawidził swojej bezradności. Nienawidził samego siebie za to, że był taki słaby, że nie był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Zacisnął swoje dłonie na kamerze, modląc się w duchu, by jutrzejsza rozmowa z Kennym potoczyła się w zupełnie innym kierunku.

\- Pójdziecie ze mną jutro na to spotkanie? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, wciąż wpatrując się w niewielkie urządzenie, trzymane w bladych, niemal tak bladych, jak śnieg, dłoniach.

\- Tak pójdziemy - odezwał się Armin, zabierając swoją kurtkę z kanapy.- A teraz idź, trochę odpocznij. Wyglądasz niewyraźnie.

\- Dziękuję! -rzucił pośpiesznie, słysząc, jak zamykają się za nimi drewniane drzwi.

Wziął głęboki oddech, przymykając tym samym swoje zmęczone już oczy. Ten jeden niewielki gest pozwalał mu na to, by cały obraz okrutnej rzeczywistości w jednej chwili znikał sprzed jego oczu, by chwilę później mógł wreszcie ujrzeć twarz swojego ukochanego. Wiedział, że to była tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chciał zobaczyć Levia całego i zdrowego, gdy oboje wyznają sobie miłość na ślubnym kobiercu, jak silne ramiona ciemnowłosego mężczyzny szczelnie zamykają go w uścisku, zupełnie tak, jakby martwił się, iż zaraz zamarznie, że rozpłynie się w powietrzu i zostawi go samego.

Wzdrygnął się, widząc jego dołeczki. Miał śliczny uśmiech. Zwłaszcza ten, który sprawiał, że jego serce biło dwa razy szybciej. Widział, że Levi, coś do niego mówił, ale słowa nie dobiegały do jego uszu. Wpatrywał się w niego, zupełnie tak, jakby był jakimś obrazem, jakby był modelem, który prezentował właśnie najnowszą kolekcję słynnego projektanta mody, jakby był czymś niezwykłym, niespotykanym. Coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w jego kobaltowych niczym bezchmurna noc, oczach. Nic się teraz nie liczyło. Był tylko on i ich mały świat, który z wiekiem czasu znacznie się zmniejszył.

Pragnął dotknąć jego pełnych, lekko różanych warg. Pragnął wsunąć dłoń w jego ciemne jak węgiel, włosy. Pragnął znaleźć się w jego silnych ramionach... Tak bardzo znów tego chciał. Tęsknił za nim. Śnił o nim każdej nocy. Czasami z tego powodu płakał. Wielokrotnie zadawał sobie to pytanie. Wielokrotnie próbował zignorować to uczucie. Levi pojawił się w jego życiu tak nagle... i równie szybko mógł się z nim pożegnać.

Kochał go. Kochał go jak diabli. Kochał go jak powietrze. Bo tym właśnie dla niego był. Powietrzem - choć powinien rzec - tlenem. Oddał mu swoje serce. Choć minęło tyle czasu, wciąż miewa te koszmary. Co noc wraca do niego ta chwila. Nie pozwala mu zapomnieć, choć wielokrotnie sobie wmawiał, że z czasem, sobie z tym poradzi, że obrazy wyblakną: ale on nie chciał zapomnieć. Nie chciał zapomnieć o miłości, jaką obdarzył tego wspaniałego, wiecznie obojętnego mężczyzny, ponieważ wiedział, że go kocha. Nigdy w niego nie zwątpił. Nawet kiedy go odtrącał. Nawet kiedy robił głupstwa. Bo to właśnie on, był przy nim tak długo, jak długo los mu na to pozwolił...

_" - Eren - głos Erwina wyrwał go z transu, powodując tym samym, że brązowowłosy chłopak podskoczył gwałtownie do góry z przerażenia. Pośpiesznie spojrzał na odwróconego już mężczyznę, który nawet przez chwilę nie zaszczycił go swoim pełnym cierpienia wzrokiem.- Chodźmy już._

_Eren pośpiesznie pokiwał głową, odpowiadając cicho pod nosem._

_\- Zaraz cię dogonię - rzucił, ponownie odwracając się w stronę pokrytego już ziemią grobu._

_Stary cmentarz, pełnych zabytkowych i wspaniałych pomników znajdował się na terenie należącym do pobliskiego kościoła. Eren chodził do niego, kiedy był mały. Pamiętał późniejsze wypady z rodzicami do małej kawiarni, gdzie teraz stała tam kaplica, niewielka, ale piękna. Witrażowe okna i wysoka wieża rzucały na połać cmentarzyska ciemniejszy cień. Pomniki nagrobne, rzeźby aniołów i krzyże były milczącymi świadkami, kiedy szczupłe palce pozostawiły na ziemi skromny_ _**bukiet czerwonych tulipanów*** _ _..."_

* * *

***Czerwone tulipany** ** _-_** w znaczeniu kwiatów oznaczają jedyną, prawdziwą miłość, o której wspomina dobrze znana wszystkim w Turcji, legenda opowiadająca o miłości księcia Farhada i przepięknej dziewczyny o imieniu Shirin. Kiedy książę dowiaduje się o tym, iż jego ukochana została zamordowana, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie chce już więcej żyć, więc przepełniony żalem w sercu, galopuje nad urwiskiem i zabija się, a z każdej jego kropli krwi, wyrasta piękny czerwony tulipan. Dlatego więc, czerwone tulipany oznaczają jedyną, prawdziwą i doskonałą miłość.


	3. Rozdział II

**~ Alchemiczna pieszczota języka ~**

Eren skierował swoje kroki do starego, kamiennego budynku. Kawiarnia Tytanius przyciągała do siebie klientów niepowtarzalnym klimatem i doskonałym jedzeniem. Potrawy tam podawane, zawsze były przyrządzone na podstawie naturalnych i świeżych produktów, które od lat zaspokajały podniebienia ich gości. Doskonałym zakończeniem posiłku, był oczywiście deser. Szeroki wybór ciast, były wykonywane według tradycyjnych receptur, deserów lodowych i sezonowych owoców, które potrafiły zadowolić każdego smakosza słodyczy. Przynajmniej tak, głosiła strona internetowa, gdy zdenerwowany i przerażony zarazem, spotkaniem, Eren, próbował zastąpić czymś swoje skołatane nerwy.

W kawiarni rozległ się cichy dzwonek, oznajmiający, iż do środka wszedł nowy klient. Śmiechy i krzyki na chwilę zamilkły, gdyż każdy wpatrywał się w nowych przybyszy, jednakże po chwili goście, wrócili do swoich dotychczasowych zajęć. Widocznie stracili całkowicie zainteresowanie nowymi towarzyszami, chociaż większa część osób, co chwilę jednak zerkała w ich stronę.

Brązowowłosy chłopak uważnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, próbując wzrokiem odnaleźć znajomą twarz, i gdy w końcu mu się to udało, zacisnął dłoń w pięść, wbijając sobie tym samym paznokcie w szorstką skórę. Od razu skierował swoje kroki w stronę ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się w przechodzących, za oknem, ludzi. Nie czekając dłużej, natychmiast zajął miejsce naprzeciwko szarookiego, tym samym, przerywając panującą między nimi ciszę:

\- Więc... - urwał Eren, natychmiast uciekając swoim wzrokiem, by ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nie mógł, dostrzec przerażenia malującego się na jego twarzy.- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Nikt nie nauczył cię kultury, szczeniaku? - zapytał, odkładając na drewniany stół swój, jak zawsze skórzany kapelusz.- Nie jestem twoim pieprzonym kolegą, więc zwracaj się do mnie z szacunkiem.

\- P-przepraszam... - wyjąkał, chowając blade, jak śnieg dłonie, pod niewielkim stolikiem.

\- Nie rozumiem, co w tobie widział Levi - westchnął szarooki, biorąc dość spory łyk ciepłej kawy.- Jesteś gorszy, niż zasrane dziecko.

\- Ackerman - tym razem głos zabrał Erwin, który ani przez chwilę nie spuszczał z niego swojego chłodnego wzroku.- Po prostu powiedz, czego chcesz i sobie już idź. Niektórzy tutaj ciężko przeżywają śmierć Levia.

\- Smith - odparł tamten, wykrzywiając swoje usta w niewielkim grymasie.- Jebany, detektyw Erwin Smith. Kolejny szczeniak, przez którego mój siostrzeniec stracił życie. Powiedz Smith, fajnie się go ruchało?

\- Wiesz, że za obrażanie funkcjonariusza na służbie możesz iść siedzieć? - spytał jasnowłosy, lekko pochylając się w jego stronę.- Jeśli zaraz nie powiesz, nam czego tak naprawdę chcesz od Erena, to zapewniam cię, że w więzieniu spędzisz kilka dobrych lat, więc, jak będzie, Ackerman?

\- Pff, gówniarze... - westchnął, przewracając jednocześnie oczami.- Przyszedłem po alimenty.

Jeager spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i przerażony zarazem. Nie wiedział, o czym mówił ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, za to ton głosu, w jakim to wszystko wymówił, zapewnił go, że nie jest, to również coś, co mówi się ot, tak. Promieniowała z niego taka pewność siebie, że Eren poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle i szybko odwrócił swój wzrok. Chłopak rozpoznał w jego twarzy coś jeszcze innego - w zacięciu warg i zdecydowanym uniesieniu podbródka, wyglądał dokładnie, tak jakby gotowy był podjąć każde, najtrudniejsze na świecie, wyzwanie. Zielonooki chłopak dobrze znał tę minę i postawę. Widział ją za każdym razem, gdy budził się u boku Levia.

\- Alimenty? - ciszę, panującą między nimi, przerwał Eren, który już po raz drugi tego dnia, odważył się odezwać jako pierwszy. Miał jednak nadzieję, na to, że nie zostanie przez to zbesztany.- Jakie alimenty?

\- Och, nie udawaj szczeniaku, że nie wiesz o co chodzi - powiedział mężczyzna, biorąc do ręki kubek z kawą.- Zrobiłeś mojemu siostrzeńcowi, pieprzone bachory. Wiedziałem, że będą z tobą same problemy, ale nie spodziewałem się, że...

\- Levi był w ciąży? - spytał Eren, tępo wpatrując się w drewniany stolik. Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Nie chciał przyjąć tego do świadomości. Nie chciał żyć z nadzieją, że dzieci, które miały należeć nie tylko do niego, ale również i do Levia, mogłyby wypełnić pustkę w jego sercu.

\- Jak cię do kurwy nędzy, rodzice wychowali, co? - warknął Kenny, uderzając dłonią w stół.

Eren podskoczył z przerażania, czując na sobie, złowrogie spojrzenie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz, ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał odwrócić od niego swojego wzroku. Miał dość, tego, że taki młody i niedoświadczony szczeniak, robił, co chciał. Kenny nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego jego siostrzeniec zawsze kręcił się w towarzystwie nic niewartych gówniarzy, którzy tylko martwili się o siebie, a nie o innych.

\- Dość tego, Ackerman! - krzyknął Erwin, podnosząc się z krzesła, na tyle mocno, że siedząca za nimi kobieta, odwróciła się w ich stronę ze złością wypisaną na twarzy.

Skołowany szatyn nie wiedział, co zrobić w takim momencie, więc siedział tylko, przyglądając się scenie, która była niczym przedstawienie w bardzo kiepskim teatrze. Widział, jak Erwin, mówi coś do starszego od siebie mężczyzny, ale słowa te nie docierały do jego uszu. Był myślami gdzieś indziej, gdzieś, gdzie próbował, uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Eren miał wrażenie, że prowadził z Ackermanem jakaś chorą grę, do której zasad i instrukcji niestety nie miał. Właśnie tak. Czuł to, czuł wewnątrz siebie, że wujek Levia chce go sprowokować celowo, że każde z tych słów nie było wypowiedziane przypadkowo. Kenny chciał go po prostu zniszczyć psychicznie i szczerze mówiąc, udało mu się to.

\- Chodź Eren, wracajmy już do domu - z rozmyśleń wyrwał go cichy i spokojny zarazem głos Armina, który teraz wciskał do jego bladych dłoni, ciepłą zimową kurtkę.

Chłopak niechętnie wstał z drewnianego krzesła. Nie miał ochoty wracać do domu, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy siedzący przed nim mężczyzna, wyznał mu, iż prawdopodobnie jest ojcem, gromadki dzieci, o których nawet nie miał bladego pojęcia. Jednak świadomość, że nie wszystko to, co mówił, Kenny było prawdą, sprawiło, że ruszył powoli za Arminem, wciąż będąc pogrążonym w swoich myślach.

Eren od dłuższego czasu wcale nie czuł się szczęśliwy. Budził się z poczuciem, że wolałby w ogóle nie wstawać z łóżka. Jadł, czując, że nie jest mu to potrzebne do szczęścia. Jego życie już od dawna było przepełnione przerażającą pustką, która coraz bardziej się we znaki. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział dlaczego.

Dziwne ciepło w boku sprawiło, że chłopak niechętnie podniósł swój wzrok na idącego tuż obok niego Armina, który teraz sprawnie prowadził go do zaparkowanego po drugiej stronie, samochodu. Przymknął powieki. Wcale nie chciał wracać. Miał wrażenie, że jego mieszkanie, było teraz zupełnie obcym miejscem, niczym samotna sala izolatki. Nawet jego własny pokój, nie był już taki sam, jak kiedyś. Wystarczyło, że zabrakło Levia i Eren już czuł, że to nie jest jego miejsce. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie trafił do zupełnie innego wymiaru, gdzie całkowicie nie potrafił się odnaleźć. Mimo to pozwolił Arminowi, by zawiózł go do domu.

\- Nad czym tak myślisz? - pytanie przyjaciela go zaskoczyło. Znaczący uśmiech jasnowłosego chłopaka, sprawił, że słowa zaprzeczenia zamarły mu na ustach. Zamiast tego wzruszył ramionami i cicho odparł:

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym, czy to mogłaby, być prawda - rzucił, odwracając swój wzrok od swoich dłoni, by w następnej chwili, spojrzeć na mijające za oknem, budynki.

\- No tak - powiedział Armin, zatrzymując się na czerwonych światłach.- Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

\- Myślisz, że Kenny mówił prawdę? - spytał od niechcenia. Sam już nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim miał myśleć.

\- Sprawy nie zawsze układają się tak, jak byśmy tego chcieli, Eren - stwierdził, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.- Z resztą, wspominałeś coś o jakiś filmach, prawda?

Eren niechętnie kiwnął głową. Jego serce nagle zatrzepotało szybciej, niż na ogół, mu się to zdarzało. Czuł, że coś się z nim ostatnio działo, ale próbował nie zwracać na to uwagi, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przebywał w towarzystwie Armina. Wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc powstrzymać nagłe zawroty głowy, lecz natychmiast się rozmyślił, widząc, jak samochód zmierzał w stronę wieżowca, w którym mieszkał.

I właśnie w tej chwili powróciły lodowate wspomnienia. Eren doskonale pamiętał, poranki, w których zastawał swojego ukochanego klęczącego nad muszlą klozetową. Pamiętał, jego dziwne zachcianki, kiedy próbował wytłumaczyć się tym, że ma zwyczajną ochotę na ogórka kiszonego z nutellą. Pamiętał, jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zatrzymywał się przy dziale dziecięcym, jak często przyglądał się szczęśliwym parą wraz z dzieckiem, kiedy przechodzili obok nich. Pamiętał wszystko, mimo to nadal nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

Nie było minuty, w której Eren nie wspominałby chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał swojemu narzeczonemu w oczy. Przeżył wtedy coś niezwykłego, doznanie, jakie go odmieniło, i wyglądało jak spoglądanie we wszechświat potężniejszy niż, nasz, ono też sprawiało, że powtarzał jego imię, jakby to była inkantacja. **Alchemiczna pieszczota języka**. Myśl o nim powodowała, że przez jego żyły przepływała energia pochodząca z samego sedna jego istoty, jakby jej źródłem były pierwotne żywioły fizycznego świata, zwłaszcza ogień.

Kiedy otępiały z rozpaczy, wchodził po marmurowych spodach na drugie piętro, czyjaś ręka złapała go za nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając mu na dalsze ruchy. Warknął gniewnie, odwracając się i napotykając szare oczy, swojej niegdyś najlepszej przyjaciółki, która teraz wpatrywała się w niego z rozczarowaniem. Poczuł dziwny uścisk w sercu, ale wyrwał z jej uścisku dłoń i ponownie ruszył przed siebie, słysząc za sobą zrezygnowane westchnięcie.

\- Eren - odezwała się po chwili, widząc, jak chłopak z trudem próbował otworzyć zamknięte na klucz, drewniane drzwi.- Proszę, porozmawiajmy.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, Mikaso - odparł chłodno, przeklinając cicho, w momencie, gdy pęk kluczy wypadł mu z ręki.- Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju.

\- Eren... - tym razem głos zabrał Armin, który natychmiast przerwał, swoją wypowiedz, słysząc za sobą ciche parsknięcie.

\- On ma rację - cichy, aczkolwiek rozkazujący ton głosu, sprawił, że cała trójka zamarła, wpatrując się z zaskoczeniem w jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który stał w niewielkiej od nich odległości.

Jasne włosy odstawały mu teraz na wszystkie strony, a niebieskie oczy patrzyły na nich złowrogo, zupełnie tak, jakby chciał przekazać im, by nikt nie ośmielił się go dalej prowokować. Eren doszedł do wniosku, że Smith, opierający się o ścianę, nie zachowywał się tak, jakby kilka minut temu wcale nie rozmawiał z Kennym Ackermanem. Na dnie jego oczu, brązowowłosy chłopak, dostrzegł znajomy błysk, który starał się ukryć, gdy rzucał swoje nerwowe spojrzenie na otaczających go przyjaciół. Czyżby Erwin, wpadł na jaką poszlakę?

\- Erwin - rzuciła zaskoczona Mikasa, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju -odparł mężczyzna, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania zielonookiego młodzieńca.

Eren odetchnął z ulgą, w momencie, gdy dziewczyna zniknęła za rogiem. Zrezygnowany pokręcił po chwili głową, wiedząc już, że i ta noc będzie należała do nieprzespanej, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy Erwin usiadł na miękkiej skórzanej kanapie, czekając aż właściciel mieszkania wraz z Arminem, postanowią wysłuchać go do samego końca.


	4. Rozdział III

**~ Czy detektyw Erwin Smith, przypadkiem, tym samym nie zdradził swoich przyjaciół? ~**

Stał przed lustrem już od kilku dobrych minut, uważnie przyglądając się swojej twarzy. Odkąd wrócił do domu, trwał w dziwnym stanie zawieszenia, kiedy serce i rozum próbowały odnaleźć rozwiązanie z owej sytuacji. Wiedział, że nie powinien wierzyć Ackermanowi, niemniej jednak to właśnie jego słowa, sprawiły, że popadał w jeszcze większą rozpacz i bezradność niż przedtem.

Przetarł dłońmi swoją zmęczoną i zaspaną zarazem twarz. Próbował ukoić swoje skołatane nerwy. Znów odetchnął głęboko, ale to wcale mu nie pomogło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Natłok myśli w jego głowie sprawiał, że Eren z trudem próbował przemyśleć ostatnie wydarzenia. W końcu, po dłuższej chwili, bezczynnego stania w miejscu, nie wytrzymał i uderzył pięścią w lustro. Odłamki szkła rozproszyły się po całej łazience, raniąc tym samym jego bose stopy, które znaczyły na białej, drewnianej podłodze czerwone ślady. A mimo to nie martwił się siedmioma latami nieszczęścia. Jego życie było tak pojebane, że już nie mogło być gorzej.

Nienawidził swojej bezradności. Nienawidził stanu, w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Już dawno myślał, że poradził sobie z rozpaczą po ukochanym, że pozwolił mu odejść, że będzie w stanie ruszyć do przodu, że nie będzie zwracał uwagi na przeszłość... A jednak, wraz z pojawieniem się Kenny'ego, stchórzył. Znów spędzał większość dnia w łóżku. Znów przez resztę nocy, wiercił się, modląc się w duchu, aby tylko przez chwilę zamknąć oczy i odejść do krainy snów. Znów trząsł się, tłumiąc przerażenie zżerające go od środka, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że te wszystkie ryzykowne, głupie i nędzne próby opanowania, były tylko zwykłą stratą czasu.

Nie wiedział, jednak, że rozpacz po utracie bliskiej ci osobie, może być, aż tak wielka. Nie miał pojęcia, jak może wyglądać, życie w wiecznej samotności. Jak zwykła cisza panująca w domu, potrafiła doprowadzić cię do białej gorączki, jak wszystkie zdjęcia i wspomnienia, potrafiły głęboko zagłębić się w twoim umyśle, by w następnej chwili wbić się w twoje myśli, ze zdwojoną siłą... To właśnie wtedy, miał wrażenie, że powinien coś ze sobą zrobić. Ale czy, utrata omegi, mogłaby spowodować narastające się z każdym dniem myśli samobójcze? Czy, aż tak bardzo był uzależniony od swojego zwierzęcego oblicza? Czy naprawdę byłby w stanie to zrobić? Czy naprawdę był aż tak bardzo zdesperowany i zrozpaczony? Czy naprawdę chciał właśnie odebrać sobie życie? Śmierć Levia była najgorszą chwilą w jego życiu, ale myśl, że mógłby być ojcem gromadki dzieci, o których nie miał nawet bladego pojęcia, przeważała wszystko.

Oczywiście pojawiała się tam myśl. Próbował ją ignorować, starał się nawet zająć czymś innym, aby tylko znów nie dopuścić do siebie tego okropnego uczucia bezsilności, gdy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wyznał mu, iż jego narzeczony, jego ukochany, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, był w ciąży... Pokręcił przecząco głową, nie wierząc własnym myślą. Nie chciał przyjąć tego do świadomości. Nie chciał żyć z nadzieją, że może któregoś dnia, kiedy wróci zmęczony z pracy, biegające po domu dzieci, zaczną mówić do niego tato. Nie chciał, by tak się stało, ale co takiego miał zrobić, jeśli to wszystko miałoby się okazać prawdą? Jeśli Levi naprawdę był w ciąży? Jeśli urodził i zostawił dzieci pod opiekę Kenny'ego? A może Levi wcale tych dzieci nie urodził? A może zostały pogrzebane razem z nim? A może starszy z Ackermannów je gdzieś porzucił, aby już więcej mu nie zawadzały? Aby nikt się o nich nie dowiedział.

Westchnął zrezygnowany. Pochylił się nad umywalką. Woda go otrzeźwiła, ale kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli nadal pozostały. We fragmencie wybitego lustra zobaczył swoje odbicie. Fioletowe wory pod oczami były teraz wyraźniejsze. Zapadnięte i szorstkie w dotyku policzki nie podkreślały już tych wyrazistych kości twarzy, które odkąd pamiętał, zawsze były atutem. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie lustra, w niczym, już nie przypominał tego samego Erena Jeagera, którym był jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Nie był już duszą towarzystwa. Nie był już młodym i dobrze szanowanym policjantem z wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy, o zazwyczaj szczerym i pełnym radości spojrzeniu. Tamten Eren, żył chwilą. Nie myślał o przyszłości, bo miał wszystko, czego potrzebował. Nic nie przysparzało mu zmartwień. Nic, z czym nie mógłby się zmierzyć i pokonać. A teraz był wrakiem człowieka. Teraz się martwił. Bał się. I to bardzo.

Teraz nie był w stanie dłużej na siebie patrzeć. Czekoladowe kosmyki włosów, opadły na jego lekko opuchnięte od płaczu powieki. Policzki pokrywał teraz kilkudniowy zarost, wargi były spierzchnięte i popękane w wielu miejscach, ale najgorsze były oczy. Ich zieleń... Zadrżał, wpatrując się w puste, pełne bólu i smutku oczy, które ponownie utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że po raz kolejny traci nad sobą kontrolę. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Nie potrafił znieść tej, powiększającej się w jego sercu, pustki. Nie był w stanie... Zaklął pod nosem w momencie, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Przestraszony nagłą wizytą, szybko odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, próbując za wszelką ceną ukryć pierwsze objawy pogłębiającej się depresji. Po chwili jednak zdecydował się, uchylić lekko drewniane drzwi, by sprawdzić, czy niezapowiedziany gość odszedł na bezpieczną odległość. Wysunął się lekko przez szparę i uśmiechnął się sztucznie do stojącego niedaleko niego jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który uniósł wysoko brew, lekko zdziwiony jego zachowaniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Erwin, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- Tak, tak - odparł tamten, zamykając szybko drewniane drzwi.- Więc... co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak się czujesz - oznajmił, rozglądając się po pokoju.- Wiem, że śmierć Levia, jest dla ciebie dość...

\- Erwin, w porządku, rozumiem - wtrącił, spuszczając wzrok.- Wiem, że chcesz mi z tym wszystkim pomóc, ale...

Urwał, wbijając swój wzrok we włączony telewizor, na którym wyświetlały się teraz poranne wiadomości. Chwycił szybko za pilot, leżący na drewnianym, niskim stole i pogłośnił urządzenie, tym samym po chwili, zakrywając usta, z przerażenia, kiedy wsłuchiwał się w głos reportera, udzielającego wywiadu.

\- _"Nowojorska policja prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie noworodków, znalezionych w opuszczonym hangarze, nad brzegiem rzeki Hudson. Ciała, które zostały owinięte w dresową bluzę i foliowy worek, znalazła dziś rano, młoda kobieta. O szokującym znalezisku, natychmiast poinformowała policję. Jak informuje komendant policji: Mike Zacharias, trwają poszukiwania matki, porzuconych noworodków..."_

\- Erwin - głos Erena drżał. Zacisnął zęby, z trudem powstrzymując się przed nagłym płaczem. To nie mogła być prawda.

Zamarł. Wszystko, nad czym się tak zastanawiał, odeszło na drugi plan. Jeśli Kenny... Nie. To niemożliwe. Przecież on nie mógłby... Ackerman nie byłby w stanie zabić swoich podopiecznych. Był na to zbyt inteligentny, aby porzucić martwe dzieci w takim miejscu, chyba że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy... On po prostu nie mógł...

Eren czuł się dziwnie. Pustkę wypełniała rozpacz, desperacja, ale także nadzieja, że to, o czym myślał, nie było prawdą. Pochylił głowę, opanował niespodziewany przypływ żalu, słone łzy spływały po policzkach. Żałował. Żałował, że nie było go wtedy przy Leviem. Żałował, że nie miał okazji się z nim pożegnać. Ale najbardziej żałował tego, że nie potrafił go uratować. Na samo wspomnienie o nim, o porzuconych noworodkach zacisnął mocno pięść. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić...

Eren po raz pierwszy od dawna miał ochotę wydzierać się wniebogłosy. Miał ochotę zerwać z siebie wszystko, rozdrapać swoją skórę do krwi. Chciał się zemścić. Jego ciało znów zaczęło się trząść. Tym razem, jednak już nie ze strachu, czy bólu, teraz drżało, bo czuł w sobie chęć mordu. Chciał znaleźć Kenny'ego, chciał pozbawić go życia. Łzy przestały lecieć, w jego ciele narastała furia, ledwo tłumiona. Zemści się, pomści ich wszystkich. Jeśli tylko się stąd ruszy, Ackerman będzie martwy.

Ciszę unoszącą się między nimi, przerwał cichy szept, wydobywając się z ust Erena. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który teraz stał wyprostowany, ściskając w dłoni niewielki pilot od telewizora. Erwin musiał przyznać, że jego wzrok nawet go przerażał, niemniej jednak właśnie to spowodowało, że gdzieś tam głęboko w swojej w duszy, nie poczuł nic - ani złości, ani smutku, ani nostalgii. Mógł równie dobrze, wyjść z Erenem i się zemścić, ale nie widział sensu, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że to, co mówił reporter w telewizji, było zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności. Przypadkiem. Ale czy właśnie nie ten nagły przypadek sprawił, że wpatrywał się w swój telefon z uśmiechem na twarzy? Czy to nie był wystarczający powód, aby uwierzyć w słowa Kenny'ego? Czy zdjęcie całych i zdrowych bliźniaków, które przed chwilą dostał, od nieznanego numeru było, aż takim ważnym punktem kulminacyjnym w tej całej sprawie, że natychmiast usunął tę wiadomość? **Czy detektyw Erwin Smith, przypadkiem, tym samym nie zdradził swoich przyjaciół?**


	5. Rozdział IV

**~** **Tabletka na grzeczność** **~**

Eren siedział przy kuchennym stole, uważnie, wpatrując się w unoszącą się nad kubkiem, ciepłej kawy, parę, która równie szybko znikała, jak się pojawiała. Brązowowłosy chłopak nie wiedział do końca, jak to się stało. Jeszcze niecałe pół godziny temu, siedział samotnie i dłubał widelcem w talerzu, próbując oddzielić sałatę od pomidorów, a teraz czekał, aż Erwin skończy rozmawiać z Hanji w pokoju obok. Przez większość czasu, zastanawiał się nad tym, co on właściwie tutaj robił. Powinien być w drodze do Ackermana, aby...

Westchną zrezygnowany, spuszczając swoją głowę. Czuł się okropnie. Mały płomień nadziei, który jeszcze nie tak dawno, zagnieździł się w jego umyśle, zgasł. Zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie, zbyt bolesne i nic nieznaczące wspomnienia ostatnich wydarzeń. Eren nie wiedział, już co o tym wszystkim powinien myśleć. Miał wrażenie, że przerabiał to już po raz setny. Był zmęczony, a mimo to, wciąż postanowił brać w tym udział. Chciał w końcu dowiedzieć się prawdy. Chciał w końcu spojrzeć mordercy prosto w oczy i pogratulować mu za zniszczenie życia. Może dzięki temu, znów stałby się sobą. Może, właśnie dzięki temu, odnalazłby spokój...

Podskoczył z przerażania, słysząc huk, zamykających się drzwi. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy brązowowłosa dziewczyna, usiadła naprzeciwko niego, wyciągając ze skórzanej torby, jakiś notes i papierową torbę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego na swój specyficzny sposób, poprawiając tym samym suwające się, z jej zadartego nosa, okulary i pochyliła się w jego stronę, wbijając tym samym swoje jasnobrązowe oczy w jego posmutniałą twarz.

\- Zdumiewające - odezwała się po chwili, marszcząc przy tym swojej ciemne brwi.- Erwin miał rację. Wyglądasz okropnie, ale trudno też nie zauważyć, że jesteś podenerwowany.

Eren przestał podrzucać kolanem do góry. Spojrzał w jej błyszczące z podekscytowania oczy i uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem, dochodząc do wniosku, że dziewczyna czeka na jego odpowiedź. Wziął więc głęboki wdech i spuszczając głowę, wypowiedział niemrawo napływające na jego usta, słowa. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zdoła uwolnić się od kamienia, ciążącemu mu na sercu.

\- Ostatnio miewam różne dziwne myśli - krótka odpowiedź, niby bez zabarwienia emocjonalnego, a jednak była podszyta bólem, niepokojem i poczuciem straty, która najwidoczniej udzielała się chłopakowi z każdym, nadciągającym, dniem.

\- To zrozumiałe w twojej sytuacji - stwierdziła, krzyżując ramiona na swojej piersi.- Czujesz się uwięziony, powoli popadasz w depresję. Dziwię się, że wcześniej nie wspominałeś nikomu o takich objawach.

Chłopak otworzył usta, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął, dochodząc do wniosku, że słowa zaprzeczenia, nic by tutaj nie dały. Wiedział, że Hanji, również toczy ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, dlatego postanowił siedzieć cicho.

\- W takim razie, przepiszę ci leki - rzuciła, wyciągając z papierowej torby, niewielkie, ciemnobrązowe apteczne buteleczki z lekami, które postawiła przed zielonookim.- Jeden z nich będziesz brał raz dziennie. Przytłumi pragnienie i frustracje typowe dla osób cierpiących na depresję. Ja to nazywam **tabletką na grzeczność**.

Eren nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim miał myśleć. Nie spodziewał się, że utrata bliskiej osoby, może doprowadzić aż do takiego stanu. To prawda, nie raz o tym słyszał. Nie raz widział nastolatków po próbie samobójczej, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że to kiedykolwiek spotka także go. Zawsze sądził, że ma silną wolę walki... Widocznie się mylił.

\- Drugi lek jest o silnym działaniu uspokajającym - oznajmiła kobieta, notując coś szybko na niewielkiej kartce, którą całkiem niedawno wyrwała z niewielkiego, czarnego notesu.- Przyjmuj ją doraźnie i tylko w razie konieczności. Po jednej tabletce będziesz senny, jak diabli, dwie uśpiłyby słonia, więc uważaj.

Eren skinął niepewnie głową i wzdrygnął się w momencie, gdy jasnobrązowe oczy spojrzały na niego z ukosa. Nie wiedział, jak miał się zachować. Nie wiedział, już nic. Hanji popatrzyła na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, jednak odpowiednio próbowała to ukryć. Sama doskonale wiedziała, co czuł. Nikomu nie życzyła utraty ukochanej osoby, nawet największemu wrogowi, choć nie była pewny, czy śmierć bliskich, zrobiłaby na nich jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Od dłuższego czasu podejrzewała, że psychopaci są bez serca.

\- Przykro mi z powodu Levi'a - odezwała się po chwili, chowając wszystkie swoje rzeczy do ciemnej, skórzanej torby. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na chłopaka.- Mam po kogoś zadzwonić?

\- Nie - odparł, przecząco, kręcąc głową.- Dam sobie radę.

Hanji westchnęła głośno, spuszczając wzrok. Niekiedy, Eren swoim zachowaniem przypominał jej dziecko. Przygryzła swoją wargę i zacisnęła pięści ze złości, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy powinna powiedzieć mu prawdę. Musiała podjąć decyzję. Musiała mu powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony obawiała się jego reakcji. Nie chciała dawać mu złudnej nadziei. Nie chciała narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie by się naraził, gdyby jednak postanowił ruszyć za jej tropem, ale świadomość, że Eren i tak jej nie posłucha, cicho podpowiadała, jej, że w końcu będzie musiała się z tym oswoić. To było jego życie. To on decydował o swoich czynach, ona jedynie mogła stać u jego boku i zwyczajnie na świecie mu doradzać. Tylko tyle mogła zrobić.

\- Eren - rzuciła w końcu, podnosząc na niego wzrok.- Muszę coś ci ważnego powiedzieć, ale najpierw odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie.

\- O co ci chodzi Hanji? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Pamiętasz, jak Erwin mówił ci, abyś nie zaglądał do trumny, na pogrzebie?

\- Tak - odparł po chwili namysłu, przypominając sobie tamto wydarzenie.- Powiedział, że nie mam tego robić, bo widok jego rozszarpanego ciała, jest okropny...

\- Zajrzałam do trumny, Eren - wyznała, biorąc do ręki swoją skórzaną torbę.- I jestem pewna na sto procent, że wcale nie pochowałeś Levia.

\- Co?


	6. Rozdział V

**~"Miłość może poczekać, głód nie" ~**

Słowa, które wypowiedziała Hange, stopniowo docierały do jego uszu, powodując tym samym, że na jego ciele pojawił się zimny pot. Eren dopiero po chwili, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brązowowłosa dziewczyna, nie powiedziała tego ot, tak. Wiedział, że czterooka, specjalnie powtórzyła swoją wypowiedź, aby zawarta w niej wiadomość dotarła do jego uszu, aby Eren mógł ją przeanalizować, aby mógł dotrzeć do prawdy. Mimo to, słowa, które usłyszał, które znał, które raz po raz wkradały się do jego umysłu, nie pozostawały po sobie żadnego śladu. Fakt słyszał je, to prawda, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć ich treści. Nie potrafił się skupić. Nie wiedział, jak miał na tą wiadomość zareagować. W przeciągu kilku sekund zamarł. Znieruchomiał, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś nagle zatrzymał przeciekający przez jego kruche, aczkolwiek delikatne i szczupłe zarazem, palce, czas. Nie był, w stanie się nawet poruszyć. Stał pośrodku małej, śnieżnobiałej kuchni, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą, z wyraźnym osłupieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to był zwykły, nic nieznaczący żart, który prawdopodobnie miał sprawić, aby na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, aby jego ponura i zmęczona od ciągłego płaczu twarz, się rozpromieniła, aby choć przez chwilę mógłby być jeszcze dawną cząstką siebie, ale on wcale się nie śmiał. Jego kąciki ust nie podniosły się nawet o milimetr, a brwi nie zmarszczyły się w ten dziwny, aczkolwiek również rozweselający, jego przyjaciół, sposób. Nic nie byłoby w stanie już tego zmienić.

Pokręcił przecząco głową, nie mogąc za wszelką cenę pojąć aktualnej sytuacji. Nie był nawet w stanie pomyśleć o tym, czy Hanji, aby na pewno była pewna swoich słów. Czy nie postanowiła go zwyczajnie na świecie okłamać, by polepszyć odrobinę jego samopoczucie, które teraz, sięgało samego dna?

Levi jest cały. Nic mu nie jest. Wszystko jest w porządku - powtarzał te słowa raz po raz, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, jak mogłoby to wyglądać. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie uciekł z izolatki, jakby po raz pierwszy od dawna uwolnił się od spoczywającego na jego barkach ciężaru. Mimo to martwił się.

Martwił się od samego początku, gdy tylko Hanji zjawiła się w jego drzwiach, po raz pierwszy. To prawda, nie widział jej od paru dni, ale świadomość, że dziewczyna zapukała do jego drzwi, dopiero po nagłej i niespodziewanej śmierci Levi'a, sprawiła, że roześmiał się głośno, z trudem powstrzymując swój odbijający się od głuchych ścian, śmiech, który przemierzył jego mieszkanie, echem stopniowo, zanikając w następnym pokoju. Nie był, już pewny komu powinien ufać. Nie wiedział, już kto jest, albo kto był tak naprawdę jego prawdziwym przyjacielem. Nie wiedział już nic.

Podszedł do szafki, krzywiąc się co jakiś czas z bólu, gdy bosa stopa nastąpiła na świeże rany, które pozostały po rozbiciu lustra. Przejechał palcem po jednej z półek, zauważając na palcach blado-szare przetarcia. Kurz. Nie sprzątał już od dawna.

Sięgnął ręką po pierwszą lepszą buteleczkę, stojącą na niewielkiej półce, stwierdzając po chwili, że nawet alkohol nie byłby w stanie mu pomóc. Mógł to prawda, ale myśl, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, nie lubił jego pijackich zabaw, sprawiła, że natychmiast pożałował swojej decyzji. Westchnął głęboko, odwracając się do półki plecami, i zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków, w stronę telewizora. Kamera.

Uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem, dochodząc do wniosku, że wirze tego całego szaleństwa, w którym się teraz znajdował, kompletnie zapomniał o pozostawionych przez Levi'a filmach. Po powrocie z pogrzebu zdołał obejrzeć tylko jedno nagranie, zanim na dobre już zatracił się w swoich obowiązkach i nieudolnych próbach opanowania.

Zagryzł wargę, widząc, jak jego dłonie drżą. Bał się. Był świadom swojej słabości. Wiedział, że mimo swojej wiecznej obojętności, czarnowłosy chłopak, go kochał, a mimo to nadal się bał. Z trudem udało mu się podłączyć kamerę do telewizora. Nie potrafił się opanować. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że mógłby być przez niego tak perfidnie oszukany.

Westchnął zrezygnowany, siadając ciężko na miękkim dywanie, by dokładnie chwilę później wbić swój wzrok w ekran telewizora, na którym ukazała się blada twarz czarnowłosego chłopaka. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

\- _Hej Eren_ \- głos Levia był spokojny i opanowany. Pieścił jego uszu w miły i przyjemny zarazem sposób, zupełnie tak, jakby posiadał jakieś lecznicze właściwości.- _Dziś jest drugi stycznia..._

Brązowowłosy chłopak zatrzymał film, podrywając się szybko na równe nogi, by w następnej chwili udać się do swojego pokoju. Rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, nerwowo poszukując wzrokiem swój kalendarz, który powinien leżeć na drewnianej półce. Zaklął pod nosem. Był pewny, że pożądany przez niego przedmiot będzie dokładnie tam, gdzie przedtem go zostawił, ale pamięć zawsze mogła go mylić. Wybiegł więc z pokoju i skierował swoje obolałe i zranione stopy w stronę małej, śnieżnobiałej kuchni.

Pot kropił się na jego czole, oddech był płytki. Eren czuł się tak, jakby właśnie przebiegł największy w swym życiu, maraton, który kończył się zaledwie 12 kilometrów od jego domu. Utkwił swój rozbiegany i lekko zaszklony wzrok, w wiszącym na ścianie kalendarzu, który teraz wskazywał koniec listopada.

Listopad. Spuścił głowę, zaciskając, w tym samym czasie swoje oczy i dłonie. Był koniec listopada. Dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomił. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dużo czasu minęło już, od śmierci ciemnowłosego, a jednak, słowa, które powiedziała Hanji, sprawiły, że w jego sercu i umyśle, wykwitła nowa nadzieja. Płomień, który jeszcze niegdyś w nim zgasł, znów rozjarzył się do czerwoności, tylko potwierdzając słowa brązowowłosej. Eren wiedział już, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie sprowadzi do domu, swojego ukochanego.

Pewnym siebie krokiem, wrócił do salonu i ponownie usiadł na kanapie, uważnie, przyglądając się ciemnowłosemu chłopakowi. Chciał zapamiętać, jak najwięcej możliwych detali, w razie, gdyby twarz Levi'a nagle miałaby się zmienić, albo co gorsza, w razie, gdyby już nigdy, nie byłby w stanie go odnaleźć. Włączył film od nowa.

_**02/01/2017** _

\- _Hej Eren..._ \- brązowowłosy chłopak uważnie przyjrzał się postaci wyświetlanej na telewizorze, z trudem, powstrzymując niekontrolowany płacz, który co jakiś czas wyrywał się z jego gardła.- _Dziś jest drugi stycznia... Przynajmniej, tak pokazuje mi ten chujowy grat, który zacina się co pięć minut..._

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem, słysząc dobrze mu znane przekleństwo. Pokręcił przecząco głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czy ten wiecznie obojętny mężczyzna, zawsze musiał używać takich słów? Czy nie było go stać na nic więcej?

\- _Kurwa, Eren_ \- powiedział Levi, biorąc do ręki swój ulubiony czarny kubek z napisem: **"Miłość może poczekać, głód nie"**. Chłopak doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym zastanawiał się nad kupnem tego, a nie innego prezentu.- _To wideo skrywa tak dużo pierdolonych sekretów, że chyba właśnie w tej chwili, moje serce doznało jakiegoś szoku, albo zwyczajnie na świecie postanowiło wziąć sobie jebany urlop._

Tym razem kamera nie stała już na żadnym stole, czy książce, bo film natychmiast się zmienił, pokazując Erenowi, jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zmierzał właśnie w stronę ich wspólnej sypialni. Słysząc charakterystyczne syknięcie, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, powoli, wycierając spływające po jego policzkach łzy. Tęsknił. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

\- _Eh, dzieciaku, co ja z tobą mam?_ \- rzucił niższy mężczyzna, otwierając tym samym, i tak już lekko uchylone drzwi, za którymi panowała teraz absolutna ciemność. Tylko, co jakiś czas, można było dostrzec, padające przez częściowo zasłonięte okno, promienie słońca. Levi jednakże nie czekał długo. Natychmiast skierował swoje stopy w stronę jedynego źródła światła, aby w następnej chwili, jednym szarpnięciem ręki zerwać firanki i wpuścić do środka zabójcze, snopy słońca.- _Spójrz na siebie..._

Serce, siedzącego na kanapie chłopaka, natychmiast podskoczyło w momencie, gdy na telewizorze pojawiła się jego twarz. Powieki miał zamknięte, usta lekko otwarte co wskazywały na to ciche, wydobywające się z jego gardła, pomruki, które najprawdopodobniej były spowodowane chrapaniem. Jego czekoladowe kosmyki włosów, teraz były skierowane w każdą możliwą stronę, gdzieniegdzie tworząc małe loczki, którymi właśnie przed chwilą zaczął bawić się ciemnowłosy chłopak. Eren wstrzymał oddech, wsłuchując się w zachrypnięty głos swojego ukochanego.

\- _Jesteś taki młody, bezbronny, niewinny..._ \- wyszeptał, pochylając się lekko nad jego twarzą, aby dokładnie chwilę później złożyć na jego ustach delikatny i krótki zarazem pocałunek.- _Wiesz? Mam naprawdę wielką ochotę cię teraz zerżnąć, wyruchać, zgwałcić... Wybierz sobie jedną lub dwie opcje..._

Eren parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową na wszystkie strony. Wiedział, że był dla Levia kimś ważnym, ale nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że właśnie ten niski, wiecznie obojętny mężczyzna sprawi, iż jego życie wywróci się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że kobaltowooki, odważy się na aż taki poważny krok w ich związku.

\- _Ja pierdolę, Eren_ \- głos bruneta, był teraz trochę ostrzejszy. Brązowe brwi, chłopaka, powędrowały do góry, ze zdziwieniem, wpatrując się w telewizor.- _Przez ciebie mi stanął..._

Dłoń chłopaka powędrowała do ust. Nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu, który już od kilku dobrych minut gościł na jego twarzy. Eren po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że jego ukochany był nieobliczalny. Bezpośredni, czasami bardzo chamski, ale przede wszystkim nieobliczalny. I szczerze mówiąc, zielonooki właśnie takiego go kochał.

\- Dl _aczego ty zawsze musisz, robić absolutnie wszystko, abym to ja się, kurwa czuł niezręcznie?_ \- zapytał, kierując swój zimny, aczkolwiek chłodny i opanowany wzrok, na kamerę, która idealnie pokazywała na telewizorze, jego fioletowe worki pod oczami.- _Dlaczego ty zawsze, musisz, kurwa tak długo spać? Nie możesz choć raz w życiu, wstać znacznie wcześniej niż ja? Nogi ci ujebało, czy jak?_

Podniósł się zgrabnie z miękkiej skórzanej kanapy i podszedł do telewizora. Czuł, jak przez jego ciało przepływa adrenalina, jak w żyłach silne odczuwał zbierające się w podbrzuszu podniecenie, jak z trudem potrafił się opanować. Widok ciemnowłosego chłopaka go pobudzał.

\- _Tch... Przez ciebie, czuję się, jak jakiś pierdolony pedofil..._ \- wyznał, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Jego twarz, natychmiast się rozpogodziła, ukazując powoli pokazujące się zmarszczki, które nie tylko go trochę postarzały, ale również oddziaływały na Erena, pobudzająco. Z trudem zagryzł wargę, gdy całkiem przypadkiem, dłonią przejechał po całej długości swojego przyrodzenia.- _Mam dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat, a mam wrażenie, że jestem jakimś pojebanym dziadkiem, który podnieca się na widok, swoich zębów w słoiku. Ironia losu, prawda?_

Brakowało mu tego. Brakowało mu tego głosu, pozbawionego emocji, brakowało mu jego zapachu, w którym zawsze potrafił się zatracić. Wszystko to, co emanowało od Levi'a sprawiało, że z dnia na dzień jego humor, zmieniał się diametralnie. Wiedział, że zawsze mógł na niego liczyć, zawsze był częścią jego życia. Nawet jeśli by o nim zapomniał, nawet jeśli go odtrącał, bo to właśnie on powodował, że Eren w jego obliczu stawał się taki, a nie inny. To on był odpowiedzialny za jego samopoczucie. To on był brakującym kawałkiem w jego nieposkładanym jeszcze świecie. To on był mu przeznaczony.

\- _Z resztą pierdol, po prostu o tym zapomnij, albo przejdź do następnego filmu_ \- Levi, po raz kolejny tego dnia, zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Tym razem znów siedział w kuchni, co jakiś czas, popijając ze swojego kubka, ciepłą herbatę. Eren, jednakże nie spodziewał się, że to wcale nie był jeszcze koniec tego filmu.- _Eren? Oglądasz to jeszcze?_

Brązowowłosy już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, kiedy twarz ciemnowłosego mężczyzny diametralnie się zmieniła. Nie była już chowana pod maską obojętności. Nie była już chłodna ani opanowana. Teraz warga kobaltowookiego lekko drżała, zupełnie tak, jakby zaraz siedzący przed kamerą chłopak, miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Jakby Levi właśnie w tej chwili tracił swój najcenniejszy skarb.

\- _Wiem, że nie mówię tego tak często, jak ty, ale..._ \- urwał. Zagryzł mocno wargę, tym samym powodując, że po chwili na jego ustach pojawiły się czerwone ślady. Krwawił.- _Musisz po prostu zrozumieć, że nie ważne co będziesz robił, nie ważne, jak bardzo się pokłócimy... Chcę po prostu, abyś zawsze pamiętał, że nie ważne co się z nami stanie, zawsze, ale to zawsze będę cię kochał._

Ciało Erena poruszyło się niespokojnie. Drgało. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że coś się w nim brutalnie zatrzaskuje. Jakby właśnie w tym momencie cały jego obraz, dotychczasowej rzeczywistości runął, jakby właśnie otrzymał od ciemnowłosego mężczyzny jasny rozkaz, który chciał mu właśnie w ten sposób przekazać, aby się nie poddawał, aby walczył o swoje, aby w końcu go odnalazł...

\- _Kocham cię Eren..._ \- te słowa, rozległy się po cichym już mieszkaniu, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, gdy chwilę później zielonooki chłopak, zamknął za sobą drzwi.- _Pamiętaj o tym..._


	7. Rozdział VI

**~ Czy to tylko złudzenie powstałe przez grę cieni? ~**

Podeszwy butów stukały głucho, kiedy brązowowłosy chłopak, skręcił za róg, w wąską i niezbyt dobrze oświetloną, ulicę, prowadzącą do starych, metalowych i opuszczonych przez port, garaży, które teraz stały się głównym skupiskiem osób bezdomnych. Eren nasunął kaptur na głowę, chroniąc swoją twarz przed deszczem. Na szczęście zdążył już tutaj dotrzeć, kiedy ulewa złapała go na miejscu. Teraz musiałby się tutaj tylko rozejrzeć, ewentualnie popytać, niektóre osoby, czy nie widziały w okolicy ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, a do tego nie była mu potrzebna słoneczna pogoda. Bezdomnych ludzi można było znaleźć prawie na każdym skrawku, tego terenu, jednakże, aby poprosić ich o pomoc, musiałbyś mieć wrodzone umiejętności, lub kilka dolarów w portfelu, aby wynegocjować jakąkolwiek usługę. Eren ze swoją posmutniałą twarzą i z ironicznym, pełnym bólu i cierpienia, spojrzeniem nadawał się do tego idealnie.

Skierował swoje kroki w stronę, stojącej przy niewielkim palenisku grupki osób, które rzucały mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, kiedy przekraczał próg, otwartego na oścież metalowego garażu. Eren ominął wielką kałużę wody i mniejszą o podejrzanym pochodzeniu, rozglądając się tym samym dookoła, kiedy wesołe okrzyki i pijackie śpiewy, ucichły powodując, że chłopaka skrzywił się lekko, jeszcze bardziej, ukrywając swoją twarz w podniesionym kołnierzu, płaszcza. Okolica nie była przyjemna, lecz miało to także swoje plusy. Policjanci nie lubili zapuszczać się na służbie w takie miejsca, a opuszczone garaże były idealnym miejscem spotkań dla mniejszych i większych grupek przestępców, którzy tam urzędowali.

Eren zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Levi również musiał bardzo często odwiedzać takie poboczne placówki. Przecież, musiał jakoś sobie radzić, kiedy Kenny, wyrzucił go z domu, po ostatnim wulgarnym i niestosownym zachowaniu do jego osoby, a takie miejsca były wręcz idealne, by wyłapać z tłumu swoich nowych klientów, których i tak po kilku dobrych latach, przybywało coraz więcej. Co prawda nie byli oni jakimś większym osiągnięciem. Kilka prostych rabunków, sprzedawanie w pobliskich szkołach, kilkanaście torebek zawierających różnego pochodzenia narkotyków, od czasu do czasu, oddawanie swojego ciała, jakimś napalonym biznesmenom i gwiazdach filmowych... Eren był nawet kiedyś świadkiem, jak pewien klient, zdenerwowany przez swojego dilera, rzucił się na niego, powodując tym samym, że grupka przyglądających się z bezpiecznej odległości osób, natychmiast dołączyła do bójki, sprawiając tym samym, że irytująca osóbka dołączyła do osób już martwych, dlatego Eren doszedł do wniosku, że niejeden bezdomny potrafiłby wymierzyć sprawiedliwość lepiej, niż doświadczony sędzia.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i uważnie przyglądał się każdej osobie. Chciał znaleźć kogoś, kto, nie byłby odurzony alkoholem, czy narkotykami, które zazwyczaj w takich miejscach, rozpowszechniały się bardzo szybko. Westchnął zrezygnowany, spuszczając wzrok. Szansa na odnalezienie Levi'a właśnie zmalała. Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, zaciskając dłoń w pięść, i wbijając sobie tym samym paznokcie w szorstką skórę. Chciał się w ten sposób ukarać, za to, że zbyt pochopnie podjął decyzję o poszukiwaniu ukochanego.

\- Ej ty! - niski, aczkolwiek głośny i zachrypnięty głos, dotarł do jego uszu, powodując, że Eren z zaciekawieniem odwrócił głowę. Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając zmierzającego w jego stronę czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który z każdym krokiem chwiał się niebezpiecznie, zupełnie tak, jakby zaraz miałby zemdleć.- Co tutaj r-r-robisz, cukier-r-recku?

\- Musiał mnie pan z kimś pomylić - odparł zmieszany, spuszczając swój wzrok. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed tym, aby nie zwymiotować, gdy nieprzyjemny zapach, pomieszany z piwem, papierosami i czymś, co przypominało zepsute śledzie, dotarł do jego nosa.

\- Z-z-nam cę! - krzyknął, tym samym, jednym szybkim ruchem ręki, zrywając z jego głowy kaptur, który od samego początku skrywał twarz, brązowowłosego chłopaka.- Jesteś synem, tego lekar-r-rza.

\- Proszę mnie zostawić w spokoju - warknął Eren, odwracając się do niego plecami. Chciał, jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mógł być aż tak głupi, skoro postanowił tutaj przyjść.

\- O n-n-nie! - rzucił mężczyzna, łapiąc go mocno za rękę.- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Tr-r-roszkę się z-z-zabawimy.

Eren nagle zaczął szybciej oddychać, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć zaistniałej sytuacji. Przyszedł tutaj, tylko po informacje dotyczące tymczasowego pobytu jego ukochanego, a teraz był ciągnięty przez jakiegoś pijanego mężczyznę w głąb metalowego garażu, gdzie inni odurzeni ludzie, uważnie się im przyglądali. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że na pomoc nie mógł liczyć. Musiał więc ratować się jedyną deską ratunku, jaka mu pozostała. Chwilę później jednym mocnym kopnięciem został przewrócony na kamienną i chłodną posadzkę.

Z cichym jękiem upadł na ziemię, tym samym, wpadając twarzą do niewielkiej kałuży, która wcale nie smakowała, jak zwykła woda. Skrzywił się, czując mocny, pulsujący ból w nadgarstku, kiedy próbował się podnieść. Niechętnie spojrzał w stronę źródła, przeszywającego jego ciało bólu, kiedy powoli zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nadgarstek teraz, był wygięty pod naprawdę dziwnym kątem, a samo spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej potęgowało okropną boleść. Zaraz jednak zagryzł wargę, aby nie krzyknąć, gdy pijany mężczyzna nadepnął mu na rękę.

Eren powoli przestawał nadążać za tym, co się właściwie teraz działo. Głos rozsądku wołał, że zaraz stanie się coś bardzo złego, ale uczucia mieszały się ze sobą. Nie wiedział, czy jest wściekły, zrozpaczony, czy chciał zerwać się do ucieczki. Bo tak, on też miał uczucia i w pewnych chwilach nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować.

Jęknął cicho, w momencie, gdy poczuł na swoich barkach jego silne, lodowate dłonie, które teraz zmuszały go do podniesienia głowy. Z każdą chwilą uścisk, mężczyzny, stawał się coraz silniejszy, aż w końcu przerażony spojrzał w jego oczy. Prawie krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył, jego małe rozbiegane oczy. Eren nigdy nie widział, tak ciemnych oczu. Skóra faceta sprawiała wrażenie niewiarygodnie bladej, niemal białej i przezroczystej. Ciemne kosmyki włosów, przykleiły się do jego wychudzonej twarzy. Mężczyzna był wysoki, szczupły, mierzył co najmniej sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów, a czarny, brudny i potargany gdzieniegdzie, golf i spodnie potęgowały tylko jego sylwetkę, która jasno wskazywała na to, że osoba ta najprawdopodobniej pochodziła z mrocznej uliczki. Tylko bujna czupryna i niewielka posiwiała broda, ocieplała jego wizerunek.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał Eren, z trudem powstrzymując swój łamiący się głos, gdy mężczyzna jeszcze mocniej nadepnął na jego zranioną dłoń.

Facet przybliżył swoją twarz i otworzył usta. Zielonooki miał nadzieję, na to, że zaraz usłyszy odpowiedź, jednakże to, co wypowiedział pijak, sprawiło, że brązowowłosy młodzieniec, pokręcił przecząco głową, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Czy mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej?

\- Pr-r-zestań go s-s-szukać - kontynuował mężczyzna, pochylając się nad nim, zupełnie tak, jakby miał zamiar go teraz pocałować. Eren skrzywił się z niesmakiem, wbijając swój wzrok w jego popękane i zakrwawione lekko usta.- A ter-r-raz się z-z-zabawimy.

Dźwięk rozpinanego zamka u spodni dotarł do uszu, klęczącego przed pijaczyną, chłopaka. Eren przestał się szarpać, rozważając opcje. Na pomoc nie miał co liczyć, a nie mógł tu zostać i pozwolić na to, by jakiś pijany mężczyzna, go upokorzył na oczach, innych odurzonych przez alkohol lub narkotyki, osób. Zdrową ręką, sięgnął więc po pistolet ukryty w kieszeni płaszcza, i szybkim, aczkolwiek pewnym siebie ruchem, wyciągnął go i wycelował w zszokowanego mężczyznę, który zatoczył się kilka kroków do tyłu z przerażenia.

\- Stać, bo strzelam! - krzyknął, podnosząc się na równe nogi, kiedy po swojej prawej stronie dostrzegł ruch. Czasami, bycie policjantem miało swoje zalety.

Powoli wypuścił powietrze, gdy nie zarejestrował wokół siebie już żadnego ruchu. Szczerze mówiąc, Eren nie myślał już, jego umysł przełączył się na tryb walki, mimo to, natychmiast rzucił się do ucieczki, kiedy ciche krzyki i wołania, pijanego mężczyzny, odbiły się echem od metalowych, częściowo zardzewiałych już ścian.

Nie przestało padać. Wiatr wył w konarach drzew i krzewów, a deszcz przemienił się w ulewę, wbijając się w jego ciało, niczym milion małych igieł, które z każdą chwilą zagłębiały się w jego skórę, jeszcze bardziej. Granatowe już niebo, co jakiś czas przecinały liczne błyskawice, a szczury i inne gryzonie, pochowały się w swoich norach, uciekając tym samym przed nadciągającą, nad Nowym Jorkiem, burzą. Światła oświetlały upiornym światłem, wąsko wybrukowaną ulicę, którą teraz przemierzał Eren.

Chłopak cały przemoczony, wytrwale biegł przez opuszczoną i spustoszoną przez bezdomnych ulicę. Ze złością zacisnął dłoń na czarnym i chłodnym metalu, swojego pistoletu, czując, jak w jego butach, znajdowało się pełno wody. Kiedy znalazł się przy niewielkim drewnianym moście, który służył jako tymczasowy port, na mniejsze statki i żaglówki, odruchowo się zatrzymał, rozglądając się tym samym dookoła. Pościg został zakończony.

Otworzył z przerażenia swoje oczy, dostrzegając na ulicy przed nim, samotną postać. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, kim jest, albo był, ów kształt, niemniej jednak właśnie to spowodowało, że nie potrafił oderwać od niego swojego wzroku. **Czy to tylko złudzenie powstałe przez grę cieni?** A może drzewa, ciemność i poświata ulicznych lamp, które teraz były lekko zasłonięte przez nasilający się z każdą chwilą deszcz, sprawiły, że mógłby popadać w coraz większe szaleństwo?

Zamknął oczy i otworzył je z powrotem, próbując skupić wzrok na niewyraźnym kształcie przypominającym ludzką sylwetkę. Postać jednak nie zniknęła, lecz trwała tam, gdzie wcześniej nadal wpatrywał się chłopak. Zrobił kilka niepewnych w jego stronę kroków, dostrzegając tym samym, że niewyraźny kształt, także się poruszył, a wraz z nim mrok, który go otaczał, zupełnie tak, jakby stanowili nierozerwalną całość, albo jakby cień był częścią jakiegoś upiornego makijażu. Eren dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że stojący po drugiej stronie, kształt, mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

\- Levi...


	8. Rozdział VII

**~ Wróć ze mną do domu, Levi... ~**

\- Levi...

Eren w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Chłód, który nagle ogarnął jego ciało, sprawił, że mimowolnie zadrżał, z trudem, uspokajając swój oddech, gdy w głębi duszy, odetchnął głęboko, wiedząc, że poszukiwania jego ukochanego właśnie zostały zakończone. Przez chwilę, nie potrafił nawet wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, kiedy tajemnicza sylwetka, odwróciła się powoli w jego stronę, z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy, by dokładnie chwilę później, ruszyć w kierunku, wąsko ustawionych budynków. Głuchy dźwięk stawianych kroków na wybrukowanej kostce docierał do jego uszu, tym samym powodując, że brązowowłosy chłopak, natychmiast poszedł za nim, ani przez chwilę się nie wahając. Jeśli to miała być ostatnia szansa, na ich ostatnie spotkanie, nie zamierzał tego puścić płazem. Musiał w końcu dowiedzieć się prawdy.

\- Levi! - znów słyszał swój drżący głos. Znów wsłuchiwał się w swój przyśpieszony oddech i serce, które teraz biło z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej, przez co zielonooki chłopak miał wrażenie, iż zaraz wyskoczy mu ono z piersi. Znów przełknął głośno ślinę, nie będąc już nawet, pewnym tego, co przed swoimi oczami widział.

Tajemnicza postać po raz setny wyrzucała sobie nieuwagę i beztroskę. Jasne włosy, ukryte pod ciemnym kapturem, opadły ciężko na jego mokre od deszczu czoło, które teraz marszczyło się co jakiś czas, kiedy próbował za wszelką cenę zgubić, ścigającą go osobę. Żałował teraz, że nigdy nie potrafił zastosować się do cennych i z pewnością bardzo trafnych uwag, swojego byłego już przyjaciela. Chociaż, znając swoje stosunki z brązowookim chłopakiem, powinien wziąć pod uwagę to, iż wyszkolony żołnierz nie mówił nigdy nic bez powodu. I tak oto, teraz biegał po ulicach Nocnego Jorku, uciekając przed jakimś świrem, który już od kilku dobrych minut, trzymał w dłoniach naładowany pistolet. W dodatku nie wiedział, dlaczego ta osoba zwracała się do niego imieniem zmarłej już osoby. I skąd w ogóle go znał?

Blondyn drgnął, gdy obok jego nogi przeleciał duży szczur. Był ciekawy, czy biegnący za nim chłopak, się ich bał tak samo, jak na normalnego człowieka przystało, jednak po chwili odrzucił ten pomysł, dochodząc do wniosku, że on z całą pewnością nie był normalny. Rozejrzał się dookoła, wzdychając głęboko pod nosem. Naprawdę, już nie miał pojęcia, w której części Nowego Jorku się znajdował. Jedynie co mu pozostało, to pójść ślepo przed siebie, aż wyjdzie na główną drogę, skąd bardzo łatwo i dość szybko mógłby dostać się do swojego domu. W dodatku świadomość, że biegnący za nim mężczyzna był nie tylko niebezpieczny, ale w swoim zachowaniem kogoś mu przypominał, sprawiał, że przez ten cały czas, na swoim ciele, odczuwał dreszcze wywołane strachem i lękiem.

Dopiero kiedy poczuł silny, uścisk w swoim sercu, jakże i w prawym boku, natychmiast się zatrzymał, tym samym uważnie, nasłuchując. Przedtem słyszał wyraźne kroki chłopaka, a teraz wszystko ucichło, co spowodowało, że stanął jak wyryty. Jego serce automatycznie przyśpieszyło. Tajemnicza postać doszła do wniosku, że istniały tylko dwie opcje. Albo śledzący mężczyzna coś kombinował, albo zniknął. Był tego stu procentowo pewny, dlatego, więc kiedy jego uszy zarejestrowały dźwięk pękającego pod stopami szkła, natychmiast zatrzymał się w miejscu. Nie zamierzał już dłużej uciekać, nie zamierzał zamykać oczu, nie próbował ani przez chwilę się w jego stronę odwrócić. Po prostu za wszelką cenę próbował nie zwracać na niego swojej uwagi, choć jego ciało, już dawno ogarnął paraliżujący strach, który teraz wdarł się do jego umysłu, powodując, że powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust, wsłuchując się w cichy, aczkolwiek pełny bólu i smutku głos.

\- Levi... - słowa te sprawiły, że znów przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz wywołany lękiem. Osoba, która stała za jego plecami, go przerażała. Jej słowa, jak i ciche, zbliżające się w jego stronę kroki sprawiały, że czuł na swoim ciele zimny pot. Nie przypuszczał, że dojdzie do tego, że rozum będzie podpowiadał mu, że zostało mu już tylko błaganie o życie, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy idąca w jego kierunku osoba, była tak naprawdę nieobliczalna. Zamknął więc oczy, obawiając się najgorszego.- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłem... Proszę, nigdy mi już tego nie rób... **Wróć ze mną do domu, Levi...** Proszę.

Tajemnicza postać już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy poczuła na swoich barkach jego silne dłonie, które powoli odwracały go w swoją stronę. Eren, widząc znajomą twarz, otworzył szerzej oczy i stanął w miejscu. Po jego twarzy można było się domyślić, że na początku nie miał, pojęcia co się stało. Jeszcze kilka minut temu, widział swojego ukochanego, a teraz jakimś cudem stał przed nim jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który w obawie przed zagrożeniem, zaciskał z całych sił swoje powieki.

\- Armin - powiedział cicho, spuszczając swój wzrok.- To ja Eren...

Puścił garbiące się plecy jasnowłosego chłopaka, powodując tym samym, że niższy z chłopaków, otworzył swoje oczy, uważnie, wpatrując się w twarz brązowowłosego. Nie mógł oderwać od niego swojego wzroku. Był na granicy rozpaczy i jednocześnie bólu, który z każdym dniem najwidoczniej się powiększał. Mimo iż jego oczy były teraz przepełnione smutkiem, Armin nadal potrafił w nich dostrzec dobrze znanym wszystkim ten hipnotyzujący blask, który w końcu jakby nie było, to właśnie on odróżniał go od reszty ludzi na świecie.

Nie miał na myśli oczywiście ich koloru czy kształtu. To też było nienaganne, niemniej jednak właśnie nie to spowodowało, że Levi, tak bardzo pokochał te jego zielone, niemal szmaragdowe spojrzenie. I Armin doskonale o tym wiedział, więc to, co zwróciło uwagę ciemnowłosego chłopaka, była to tylko i wyłącznie jego postawa. Otóż w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych osób, z którymi Ackerman się spotykał, Eren, jako jedyny zachowywał się, jak cicha myszka. Owszem, on również był wystraszony, ale mimo to wszystkie działania, które brązowowłosy chłopak podejmował, prowadziły w jakimś wyznaczonym przez niego kierunku.

Był pierwszy, który stawiał Mikasie opór, znając konsekwencje swojej decyzji. Pierwszy, który wyjawił mu swoje przemyślenia, dotyczące dziwnego zachowania swojej przybranej siostry, kiedy Armin zwyczajnie na świecie, stwierdził, iż czarnowłosa dziewczyna jest zwyczajnie o Levia zazdrosna. Eren, kiedyś, zanim śmierć kobaltowookiego na niego wpłynęła, każdą swoją akceptacją i buntowniczą postawą, utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że nie zachowywał się tak jak dawniej, że teraz nie działał, jak marionetka, a jako żyjąca istota. To coś sprawiło, że jasnowłosy chłopak nie mógł zapomnieć o jego obecności. O tym, że istnieje, że żyje. A teraz każde jego smutne spojrzenie, przypominało Arminowi o tym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie jest już sobą. I choć, Isabele, również miała zielone oczy, Eren w swoich, posiadał, coś, czego ona w nich nigdy nie miała. W spojrzeniu Magnolii nie było już... życia. Natomiast we wzroku zielonookiego chłopaka, Armin widział iskry, które zapewniały go, że będzie walczyć do końca. Dlatego też, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał, niebieskooki, zamiast powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, wolał, rzuć szorstkim tonem:

\- Wracajmy już do domu - co spowodowało, że po ciele Erena przeszedł dreszcz.

Brązowowłosy chłopak spojrzał na niego błagalnie i choć obraz nadal był rozmazany przez napływające łzy to i tak w dalszym ciągu mógł ujrzeć jego w pełni zdecydowane spojrzenie. Jego niebieskie oczy, świdrujące jego. Nie był w stanie dostrzec u Armina nawet żadnego wahania, dlatego, jeśli naprawdę zależało mu na tym, aby odnaleźć Levi, jedynie co mu pozostało to błaganie o pomoc.

\- Nie chcę - zaprzeczył cicho Eren, kręcąc głową na wszystkie strony.- Chcę go poszukać...

\- Eren.

\- Proszę, pomóż mi go odnaleźć Armin... - stan, który go ogarnął, był nie do opisania. Zielonooki miał wrażenie, że po raz kolejny, musiał podjąć próbę dotarcia do jakiejkolwiek osoby, a więc, nie czekając dłużej, spojrzał na niego i dodał, błagalnym głosem.- Proszę.

Zaraz po tym, Armin w oczach swojego najlepszego, przyjaciela, mógł ujrzeć te dobrze znany mu, niebezpieczny błysk, którego tak bardzo mu, od tych kilku już miesięcy, brakowało. Ten drobny zapał do walki o swoją przyszłość, widoczne w jego oczach w zupełności mu wystarczył. Wystarczył, aby niebieskooki, mógł uwierzyć, że Eren, będzie robił absolutnie wszystko, by móc się jeszcze raz spotkać się z ukochanym.


	9. Rozdział VIII

**~ Wracajmy już do domu... ~**

Eren przez znaczną część drogi, milczał, co jakiś czas jednak, pociągając nosem, kiedy idący tuż obok niego jasnowłosy chłopak, narzucił na swoją głowę, i tak przemoczony już kaptur. Jego bystre i czuje niebieskie oczy, błyszczały w świetle, latarni, które teraz, jako jedyne oświetlały im drogę do domu. Wiedział, że poszukiwania ciemnowłosego chłopaka na nic by się nie zdały, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy kobaltowooki znajdował się zupełnie w innym miejscu, niż w tym, od którego postanowili, razem z Erenem rozpocząć poszukiwania.

Po kilku minutach bezsensownego chodzenia w kółko Armin przysiadł na starej, drewnianej skrzyni, jednej z wielu stojących przy ścianie i spojrzał na pogrążonego w smutku chłopaka, który nadal uparcie rozglądał się po opuszczonym garażu. Nawet nie pomogły już ciche zaprzeczenia i błagania, które co jakiś czas wypowiadał jasnowłosy młodzieniec. Niebieskooki dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że odległość, jaką oboje pokonali była tak, duża, że Armin powoli zaczynał wątpić, iż nadal znajdują się w granicach Nowego Jorku. Kto wie, co mogło grasować w takim miejscu, jak to? Może jakieś dzikie zwierzęta albo grupa odurzonych dzieciaków, którzy postanowili zabawić się w jedną z tych głupich miejskich gier, które od zawsze działały mu na nerwach.

Cichy zgrzyt, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i tocząca się po podłodze pusta, metalowa i lekko zardzewiała już puszka, natychmiast wywołał pożądanych efekt. Zerwali się na równe nogi, tym samym, nieruchomiejąc i uważnie, spoglądając w stronę drzwi, w których dokładnie przed chwilą zamajaczył cień, zbliżającej się z każdym krokiem, tajemniczej postaci. Chłopcy ukryli się szybko za drewnianymi skrzyniami, uspokajając, tym samym, swoje przyśpieszone, bicie serca. Eren czuł podchodzące do swojego gardła poranne śniadanie, w momencie, gdy do środka garażu dostrzegł, wchodzących dwóch, dobrze znanych mu mężczyzn, którymi jeszcze całkiem, nie tak dawno, rozmawiał.

Erwin Smith uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie sądził, że taka osoba, jak Ackerman będzie w stanie przetrzymywać dwójkę bezbronnych dzieci w takich warunkach. Nie chciał w to wierzyć, ale kiedy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odkrył czarną matą, podziemne wejście, z którego rozległ się cichy, niemal denerwujący płacz dzieci, natychmiast poczuł, jak po jego plecach spływa zimny pot. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, z osłupieniem na twarzy, spoglądając na uśmiechającego się, jakby nigdy nic, szarookiego faceta, który trzymał teraz w ustach, papierosa.

\- Mówiłeś, że dzieci są bezpieczne - odezwał się, po chwili, piorunując go wzrokiem.- Dałem ci za nie dziesięć tysięcy dolarów, a ty trzymasz ich w jakieś zatęchłej dziurze. Ackerman czy ciebie już do końca pojebało?

\- Uważaj na słowa, Smith - odparł tamten, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym.- W każdej chwili, możemy zmienić naszą umowę.

Umowę? Umysł Erena dział na najwyższych obrotach, kiedy tymczasem Armin z zasłoniętymi ustami, wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się przed ich oczami sytuację. Brązowowłosy czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Osunął się ciężko i powoli na ziemię, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w dół. Nie zamknął oczu, nie szarpał się, nie wrzeszczał. Po prostu usiadł na ziemi, tępo wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Nie potrafił sobie tego poukładać w głowie. Myśl, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który nie tylko miał być jego świadkiem, podczas ich wspólnej ceremonii, którą miał zawrzeć wraz z Leviem, ale również dobrym i troskliwym o swoich bliskich, niebieskookim mężczyzną, powodowała, że Eren z trudem próbował zapanować nad swoim ciałem.

Pokręcił, przecząco głowa, zatykając, tym samym swoje uszy, dłońmi, które mocno przywarły do jego skroni. Czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał zwariować, jakby jedyna szansa na jego ratunek z tego ciągłego szaleństwa właśnie zniknęła, jakby nie zostało mu już nic innego do roboty. Jedynie co mógł teraz zrobić to spojrzeć w błękitne oczy Armina i wybełkotać cicho:

\- Zabierz mnie stąd...

Wówczas jasnowłosy chłopak, uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie w jego stronę i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy do jego uszu dotarły kolejne urywki rozmów, wciąż niezbyt zainteresowanych otoczeniem mężczyznach, którzy teraz ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Eren, widząc całą sytuację, otworzył szerzej oczy i stanął w miejscu, tępo, wpatrując się w drewnianą skrzynię przed sobą. Armin po jego reakcji mógł tylko domyślić się, że nie miał, bladego pojęcia co właściwie się dzieje. Natomiast on nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ, to wszystko wydawało się, tak, jakby zostało to w pełni zaplanowane.

Eren czuł, jak jego ciało mimowolnie drży, zaś on nie potrafi nawet wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Słyszał tylko swój przyśpieszony oddech, tępo wpatrując, się temu, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Nie miał nawet siły się poruszyć. Wcześniej się mu to nie mieściło w głowie, a teraz doskonale doświadczył to na swojej skórze. Mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak jasnowłosy mężczyzna zabiera ze sobą jego dzieci. Dzieci...

Jeśli Levi jakimś cudem żył i jeśli uda mu się go odnaleźć, to już nigdy nie dopuści do tego, aby być w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Ale raczej nie będzie w stanie wprowadzić tego postanowienia w życie, ponieważ nawet nie wiedział, gdzie czarnowłosy chłopak właściwie się znajdował. Eren spojrzał na jasnowłosego chłopaka błagalnie i choć obraz był rozmazany przez napływające łzy to i tak w dalszym ciągu mógł ujrzeć w pełni zdecydowane spojrzenie. Jego oczy świdrujące jego. Dlatego, jeśli naprawdę zależało mu na tym, aby ochronić nie tylko porwane przez Erwina, dzieci, ale również na odnalezienie swojej miłości, to jedyne co mu pozostało, to ciche wybełkotanie, w stronę zaskoczonego jego reakcją Armina, który poruszył się niespokojnie, tym samym uważanie, wbijając swój wzrok w jego twarz.

\- Miałeś racje Armin - powiedział, spuszczając swój wzrok, aby pozwolić w końcu, łzą, na swobodne spływanie po jego wychudzonych, policzkach.- **Wracajmy już do domu...**


	10. Rozdział IX

~ **Nieznajomy** ~

Niebieskie tęczówki, tępo, wpatrywały się w obraz odbijający się w przednim lusterku. Dwie urocze i naprawdę tak bardzo podobne do swoich rodziców, istoty, teraz spokojnie sobie spały na tylnych siedzeniach, zapięte bardzo dokładnie w dwóch różniących się od siebie, fotelikach, które jasnowłosy mężczyzna postanowił zakupić kilka dni temu. Erwin przymknął swoje oczy, opadając z rezygnacją, tym samym, na skórzaną tapicerkę swojego samochodu. Niebieskooki nie potrafił w to jeszcze uwierzyć. Nie chciał przyjąć tego do swojej świadomości. Nie mógł.

Zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc, tym samym, swoją głową, na powrót, otwierając swoje oczy. Błysk błękitnych tęczówek rozbłysł się mocno, w momencie, gdy siedzący w swoim samochodzie mężczyzna, dostrzegł, wyjeżdżający z mrocznego zaułka wóz, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Kenny Ackerman. Wiedział, że musiał grać tak, jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna mu zagra. Nie mógł się sprzeciwić. Nie mógł złamać zawartej, kilka dni temu, umowy, która nie tylko chroniła jego reputację dobrego i szanowanego detektywa, ale również ukrywała fakt, że to właśnie Erwin zaaranżował to spotkanie. To on wpadł na pomysł z kupnem dzieci. To on ubłagał Ackermana, aby nie mówił nic Erenowi. To również on sprawił, że w wiadomościach, kilka dni po odnalezieniu martwych i porzuconych przez matkę dzieci, pojawiła się informacja dotycząca Levia. To on poprosił Mike'a, aby przy następnym wywiadzie, poinformował cały Nowy Jork, o dzieciach należących do generała Levia Ackermana, który honorowo oddał życie za swoich przyjaciół podczas niespodziewanego ataku bombowego w Afganistanie. Przynajmniej tak głosiły plotki.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna nie wiedział do końca, jak naprawdę umarł jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Większość ludzi, ślepo wierzyła, w pogłoskę na temat trudnej misji, gdzie doszło do niespodziewanego wybuchu bomby, od której prawdopodobnie zginął Levi. Inni, natomiast mówili o przerażającym samobójstwie, gdzie według naocznych świadków widzieli, jak Ackerman podcina sobie gardło z uśmiechem na ustach. Tylko nieliczni w ogóle nie wypowiadali się na ten temat. To właśnie do tej grupy, należał Eren.

Śmierć Levia była owiana tajemnicą. Sam Levi Ackerman był owiany tajemnicą. Nikt, tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Nikt, nawet nie wie, kiedy zniknął. Wszyscy, mimo iż ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w ogóle ich nie znał, uważali go za bohatera. Zupełnie tak, jakby uratował świat przed zagładą, jakby oddał życie, za milion istnień, niż za czteroosobową grupkę żołnierzy, która znalazła się w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Erwin natomiast twierdził, że Levi, był zwyczajnie zagubiony. Zdruzgotany, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć. Kobaltowooki chłopak był dla niego zwykłym niedoświadczonym szczeniakiem, który nawet nie znał pojęcia słowa miłość. Zupełnie tak, jakby lata doświadczenia zdobywanego w wojsku na nic mu, by się teraz nie zdały, zupełnie tak, jakby nie był tylko dobrze utalentowanym do walki żołnierzem, ale również początkującym w miłości szczeniakiem. Erwin znał go, ale jednocześnie odczuwał, że Levi był teraz kimś zupełnie obcym. **Nieznajomym**. Dalekim przybyszem niż jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Erwin jeszcze raz spojrzał na dzieci. Mimo iż oboje grzecznie spali, mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że jeden z chłopczyków posiadał ten piękny, jedyny i niepowtarzalny kobalt, który odkąd pamiętał, zawsze był przepełniony chłodem, obojętnością i bólem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wychowanie dwójki, ciągle głodnych i płaczących, dzieci, wcale nie będzie dość łatwym zadaniem, mimo to, Erwin, gdzieś tam głęboko w swojej duszy, w końcu odczuwał spokój i ulgę.

Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, skupiając swój wzrok na drodze. Myśl, że od tej nocy wszystko miało się zmienić, napawała go dumą. Pod pewnym względem powodowała, tym samym, że z uśmiechem na ustach wyjechał z mrocznego zaułka, kierując swój samochód w stronę domu, gdzie czekała na niego, jedyna w swoim rodzaju, piękna i mądra jednocześnie, kobieta. Maria Dok. Niegdyś żona, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, niegdyś porzucona i samotna, bezdzietna wdowa, teraz jego narzeczona. Tak samo, jak Neil, poznał ją w pobliskim barze. Pracowała wtedy, jako kelnerka, a jej uśmiech i piękne, kręcone włosy, zapadły mu w głowie jeszcze na dość długi czas. Tak samo, jak Neil zakochał się w niej wzajemnością, ale złotowłosa piękność, wybrała jego przyjaciela. W końcu nie powinien się tej decyzji dziwić. Omega, w końcu odnalazła swoją przeznaczoną alfę. Omega, w końcu mogła wydać na świat potomstwo, w końcu mogli być razem.

Fakt, ten ani przez chwilę nie wzbudził w Erwinie złości i złego samopoczucia. Nie płakał po jej stracie, nie wrzeszczał, nie błagał. Poddał się. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mógł wygrać z naturą. Nie był nawet w stanie z nią walczyć. Dlatego więc postanowił zaczekać. Zaczekać, aż los zrobi swoje. I zrobił. Dokładnie cztery miesiące temu, Neil, dostał pewną sprawę. Sprawę, która nie tylko odebrała mu życie, ale również spowodowała, że ucierpiał jeden z żołnierzy generała Ackermana. Przynajmniej tak wszyscy sądzili, kiedy w gruzie kamienia i płonącego budynku, strażacy odnaleźli ich ciała. Wyniki DNA, jasno stwierdziły, że pozbawione skóry i jakichkolwiek żywych tkanek, szkielety należały do Jeana Kirschteina i Neila Doka. Nikt nie mógł się wtedy mylić. A jednak...

Wraz ze śmiercią czarnowłosego mężczyzny, Maria nie potrafiła wydać na świat swojego potomstwa. Poroniła. Działo się tak, tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy omega utraci w jakimś niespodziewanym wypadku swoją alfę, dlatego więc Erwin nie mógł z nią mieć dzieci. Musiał więc rozpatrzyć sprawę z adopcją... Ale sam fakt, iż jego ukochana była, bezpłodna nie spowodował, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna podjął tą jakże nieprzemyślaną i jednocześnie pochopną decyzję. Erwin tak samo, jak Eren, cierpiał po utracie tego niskiego, wiecznie obojętnego na wszystko, czarnowłosego mężczyzny. On również był zdruzgotany. On również z trudem próbował się podnieść po stracie najlepszego przyjaciela, ale on w przeciwieństwie do Erena nie miał nic. Nie posiadał żadnej rzeczy, która byłaby mu w stanie o nim przypomnieć, natomiast brązowowłosy chłopak takową rzecz właśnie miał. Posiadał coś takiego i on od dzisiaj również. Te dzieci miały być jego nadzieją. Nadzieją na lepsze jutro i szczerze mówiąc, nawet go to nie obchodziło, że to nawet nie były jego dzieci. Sądził, iż wychowa je o wiele lepiej niż Eren. Sądził, że właśnie tego oczekiwał od niego Levi, gdy tuż przed nagłym zniknięciem pojawił się w jego drzwiach. Gdy cały zdyszany, spocony i lekko zakrwawiony, przechadzał się zdenerwowany po pokoju. Jak co jakiś czas wyrzucał z siebie ciche, aczkolwiek dobrze znane mu przekleństwa, jak w kółko powtarzał, że nie chce tych dzieci, że chce się ich pozbyć, zanim Eren na dobre powróci do Nowego Jorku, zanim jeszcze niczego w jego dziwnym zachowaniu nie zauważy. Zanim, było już za późno.

Po tamtym pamiętnym dniu Erwin doszedł do wniosku, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, poronił, że udał się do najbliższej apteki po leki, które miały wywołać przedwczesne bóle porodowe. Niebieskooki, sądził, że Leviowi się to udało, że pozbył się "problemu", tak jak mu mówił, a jednak...

Podniósł swój wzrok, ponownie, spoglądając na przednie lusterko. Dzieci nawet na chwilę nie zmieniły swojego położenia, nawet przez chwilę się nie poruszyły. Oddychały to fakt, zaciskały co jakiś czas swoje zamknięte oczy, kiedy światła mijających latarni, padały na ich twarz, mimo to zachowywały się, tak jakby się czegoś obawiały, jakby bały się spędzać czas w jego towarzystwie. Pokręcił przecząco głową, śmiejąc się cicho po chwili. Jak mógłby być tak głupi? Jak mógł myśleć o czymś takim?

Przecież te dzieci miały, co najmniej dwa miesiące. Dwa jebane miesiące, w które spędziły w rękach Kennego Ackermana. Erwin zacisnął, z całej siły na kierownicy, swoje dłonie, ponownie, spoglądając na jezdnię. Jeśli ten staruch coś zrobił **jego** dzieciom, nie będzie czekał zbyt długo, aby się zemścić. Erwin Smith sprawi, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zapłaci za wszystko, co ten zrobił Leviowi i dzieciom. W tej sprawie nie zamierzał być wyrozumiały. Obiecał to sobie. Obiecał, że wróci do Ackermana z już zaplanowaną dla niego zemstą. Teraz musiał jedynie, przedstawić, Marie, ich nowe dzieci. Tylko tym teraz pragnął się zająć. Tylko tym potrafił się teraz zająć.


	11. Rozdział X

**~ Rzeczy, która spokojnie stała sobie obok niewielkiego telewizora ~**

Zielone, pełne bólu i smutku, oczy, uważnie wpatrywały się w lekko popękany już sufit. Nie potrafił zasnąć. Nie potrafił nawet przez chwilę zapomnieć o tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, przez których teraz nie potrafił nawet zmrużyć oka. Czuł niechęć nie tylko do siebie, ale również do samego swojego życia. Miał ochotę... Nie. On pragnął skończyć z tym wszystkim raz na zawsze. Może to właśnie wtedy, mógłby się po raz kolejny spotkać z Leviem. Może to właśnie dzięki temu, byłby w stanie o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i wrócić do swojego normalnego, zwykłego i nudnego życia, za którym teraz tak bardzo tęsknił. Wystarczyłoby tylko kilka, niewielkich nacięć na jego skórze. Tylko kilka niepewnych i niestarannych cięć...

Westchnął ciężko, po raz kolejny, przewracając się na drugą stronę łóżka. Tym razem swoje oczy utkwił w stojącym na nocnej półce, zdjęciu, które przedstawiało, jego ukochanego. Uśmiechnął się słabo, przypominając sobie ten moment. Tę jedną chwilę, która, mimo iż została zrobiona tuż przed jego nagłym zniknięciem, teraz była dla niego zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie minęła wieczność. Zamknął ponownie oczy, mając nadzieję, że sen wkrótce sam nadejdzie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że nastąpi, to znacznie szybciej niż na początku, myślał.

_"- Eren - cichy i przyjemny zarazem głos jego ukochanego, pieścił jego uszy. Ciepły oddech muskał jego kark, przechodząc powoli na jego ramiona, które nawet przez chwilę nie przestały być w centrum uwagi. Promienie słońca padające na ich zarumienione, od lekkiego i chłodnego wiatru, twarze, jeszcze bardziej, dodawały uroku, tej pięknej chwili. Wszystko było idealnie.- Mam na ciebie, wielką ochotę._

_\- Levi, proszę - stłumiony, przez malinowe wargi ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, jęk, wydobył się spokojnie i przeciągle zarazem z ust, leżącego na miękkim, bawełnianym kocu, Erena. Zielonooki, próbował odepchnąć od siebie, swoją jak zawsze podniecającą omegę na bezpieczną odległość, jednakże sam fakt, iż jego ukochany był silniejszy od niego, powodował, że chłopak po chwili walki, się zwyczajnie poddał. Wiedział już, że jeśli, Levi będzie czegoś chciał, to od razu to dostanie.- Przynajmniej wejdźmy do domu._

_\- Zerżnę cię tu i teraz - wyszeptał do jego ucha, co jakiś czas, podgryzając jego płatek, tym samym powodując, iż u młodej alfy zabrakło powietrza w płucach. Z trudem wciągnął tlen, kiedy chłodne niemal lodowate dłonie, delikatnie i dość zaborczo zarazem, podciągnęły jego koszulkę do góry. Idealne, lekko karmelowe ciało, błyszczało w promieniach wiosennego słońca.- Pragnę cię Eren. Pragnę cię całego._

_\- Auł! - jeszcze przed chwilą, gdy Levi wplątał swoje długie i szczupłe zarazem, palce w jego, czekoladowe kosmyki włosów, nie spodziewał się, że za moment pociągnie za nie tak mocno, że leżący pod nim chłopak, krzyknie cicho z bólu. Sam fakt, iż kobaltowooki wyrządził mu, jakąkolwiek krzywdę, go zdziwił.- Levi przestań!_

_Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, by dokładnie chwilę później, delikatnie, obdarować twarz swojego ukochanego, powolnymi i pełnymi czułości, pocałunkami. Chłodnymi dłońmi, co jakiś czas, przejeżdżał po jego młodym, niedoświadczonym, i zgrabnym ciele, które na tę chwilę, było proporcjonalne i gładkie niczym świeży biszkopt, którego Levi, wprost ubóstwiał. Eren natomiast miał nadzieję, na to, że już całkiem niebawem, będzie mógł podziwiać wielkie, połyskujące i ociekające potem mięśnie, swojego ukochanego, gdy ten, z czułością i z lekką nutą zaborczości, dobierze się do jego, już dawno sterczącego przyjaciela. Chciał go znów poczuć._

_Kobaltowooki, poderwał się lekko do góry, unosząc swój wzrok, w stronę niewielkiego jeziora, gdzie właśnie pojawiło się niezapowiedziane towarzystwo. Sam fakt, iż obaj, prawie już pozbawieni swoich ubrań, leżeli, na niewielkim kocu, powodował, że Levi, z trudem odgarnął swoje włosy, po raz kolejny, spoglądając na zarumienioną z podniecenia twarz brązowowłosego chłopca. Gdyby nie grupka osób, która właśnie przeszkodziła im w chwili uniesienia, omega, miałaby doskonałe warunki, na to, aby odczuć urodę swojej, tak pięknej i nieco dziecięcej jeszcze, alfy, która teraz uważnie wpatrywała się w jego twarz, z uwodzącymi szmaragdowymi oczami, powodując tym, samym, iż niższy z mężczyzn ponownie zwrócił uwagę na zbliżającą się powoli do brzegu jeziora, grupki najlepszych przyjaciół._

_Eren wiedział, że inne, ciekawe oblicze Levia, nawet w heteroseksualnych wyobraźniach budziła jakąś okołoerotyczną fascynację, do której żaden z heteryków nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed sobą. W Ackermanie było coś niewątpliwie magicznego - jakby mistyczne połączenie niewinnej, dorosłej urody z dopiero rysującym się i rozkwitającym powoli w jego oczach, podnieceniem, powodował, że cały ten proces, co jakiś czas, przeplatał się drogimi perfumami, chłopięcym potem i pierwszymi skurczami w podbrzuszu, które skutecznie niwelowały, jeansowe spodnie. Było to połączenie o doskonałych proporcjach, lekkie i zwiewne, a zarazem twarde i stanowcze, które za pomocą odurzających kłębów feromonów omegi, silnie oddziaływały na mózg wszystkich alf, znajdujących się w jej pobliżu._

_Do szczęścia, Leviowi, brakowało już tylko idealnego ciała - takiego, jak z rozkładówki. Ciała, które pozwoliłoby mu w końcu spróbować pierwszego seksu, swojej wilczej natury, kiedy rozpoczynał swoją ruję. Ciała, które kusiłoby idealnymi proporcjami, gładkością i wspaniałością prawdziwie męskich kształtów. Ciała, które miał zamiar poczuć, właśnie tu - na najbardziej osamotnionym miejscu w Europie Środkowej, gdzie kilka dni temu udali się na dwutygodniowe wakacje. Teraz jego zamiary legły w gruzach. Levi czuł, że problem z bawiącymi się teraz wodzie młodymi osobami, będzie tak duży, że całkowicie zniweczy jego plan popołudniowej randki. Wił się z bólu i podniecenia, podczas gdy inni, wokół niego tylko patrzyli na niego biernie. I choć w głębi serca, czuł, że każdy z tych facetów marzył, aby do niego podejść i pomóc mu z uciążliwym problemem, dotknąć go, coś z nim zrobić - to jednak wydzielany i ostrzegawczy zarazem zapach, jego alfy, wygrał z ukrytymi popędami, które w nich zbudziła woń oraz wygląd, wciąż górującego nad brązowowłosym, chłopakiem._

_\- Wracajmy już do domu, Levi - miły, ciepły i pociągający zarazem, głos Erena, dotarł do jego uszu, sprawiając tym samym, iż ciemnowłosy chłopak z trudem poderwał głowę do góry, aby jeszcze raz spojrzeć w te piękne, szmaragdowe oczy.- Dokończymy to, jak będziemy już w domu._

_Omega otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia, siadając tym samym, ciężko na miękki koc, by jego ukochany mógł się spokojnie podnieść z ziemi. Levia do szpiku kości zszokował fakt, że pomimo iż uważał siebie za porządnego chłopaka, niedostępnego i niezdecydowanego co do swojej seksualności - mężczyzny, którego trzeba zdobywać miesiącami - to teraz był gotowy bezgranicznie oddać się tej, niedoświadczonej alfie, choćby tu i teraz - na oczach tych wszystkich cieszących się z życia osób, które zakłócały im, chwilę uniesienia. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wyobraził sobie, jak bierze go na tym kocu, jak inni kibicują im podczas dochodzenia do kolejnych orgazmów, gdy ich ciała idealnie komponują się ze sobą, spierają się, walczą zupełnie tak, jakby wszystko dookoła chciało odciągnąć ich od stosunku, lecz siła ich wzajemnego pożądania, wyginała wszystkie barykady na swojej drodze, które tylko przeszkadzały im w pełnym, satysfakcjonującym i dzikim seksie._

_\- Tak, masz rację - na te słowa, Eren podszedł do kobaltowookiego i pomógł mu wstać, zabierając tym samym koc i tak z wygładzonej już trawy. Ackerman poczuł nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Nie wiedział, czy to ciepło było efektem gwałtownego napływu adrenaliny, czy może buchnięciem parującego z ciała brązowowłosego chłopaka, odurzającego potu. To właśnie wtedy, Levi poczuł się przy swoim ukochanym taki mały. Jego dorosłe, dziewicze ciałko, wydawało się teraz takie subtelne i kruche przy kolosie, którego moc mogłaby go zmiażdżyć w okamgnieniu - gdyby Eren tylko tego by chciał, ale o dziwo - od zielonookiego biła fascynująca opiekuńczość. I podczas gdy brunet niczym w transie wdychał jego cudowny zapach, on oglądał jego zranione plecy:_

_\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię aż tak podrapać - wyznał szatyn, kiedy szli spokojnym krokiem w stronę jednego z niewielkich, drewnianych, domków letniskowych, którego postanowili wynająć, tuż przed samym przyjazdem tutaj. Jednakże_ _Levi_ _owi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ślady pazurów na swoich plecach tylko utwierdzała go w przekonaniu, iż to właśnie tego Eren od niego, od samego początku ich znajomości, oczekiwał. Wiedział, że ten niedoświadczony chłopiec, nie był jeszcze gotowy na swój pierwszy prawdziwy obowiązek._

_\- To nic takiego, Eren - powiedział, kiedy zielonooki, przejechał dłońmi po jego gładkich plecach, tym samym, najeżdżając palcami na jego zranione miejsca, do momentu, aż ciemnowłosy poczuł przeszywający ból. Jęknął i drgnął zarazem, wypuszczając powoli z płuc powietrze._

_\- Przepraszam - rzucił nieco zmartwiony chłopak, zabierając swoją dłoń.- Nie chciałem._

_\- Nic się nie stało - odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem.- Wiem, nawet, jak możesz mi to wynagrodzić._

_\- Co masz na myśli...?_

_\- Jak to co? - zapytał, zamykając za sobą drewniane drzwi.- A co mi obiecałeś, zanim w ogóle tutaj przyszliśmy?_

_Eren na te słowa, poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić, a oddech pogłębiał się z każdym, krokiem ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Zielonooki zaczął w myślach błagać, swojego ukochanego, by się nim zajął. By dość zaborczo i opiekuńczo zarazem objął jego biodra, swoimi chłodnymi, niewielkimi dłońmi i zajął się nimi, tak, aby ból powoli zmieniał się w czystą przyjemność. Ku jego zaskoczenia Levi, bez skrępowania sam wziął się do roboty._

_\- Myślisz, że dotrzemy do sypialni? - zapytał kobaltowooki i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jeszcze cieplej, powabniej i bardziej tajemniczo. Eren pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle postanowią się tam udać, więc po prostu odchylił się i zamknął oczy, by czerpać jak najwięcej doznań z każdego dotyku, swojej o dziwo dominującej omegi. Chłodna dłoń mężczyzny sekunda po sekundzie szła wyżej i wyżej po wewnętrznej stronie uda, brązowowłosego chłopaka - aż w końcu delikatnie musnęła przez spodenki jego jądro, które jakby onieśmielone przykurczyło się i cofnęło._

_\- Zaraz nie wytrzymam - wyznał Eren, zagryzając z niecierpliwienia swoją, i tak opuchniętą już od ciągłych namiętnych pocałunków, wargę. Jednak kobaltowooki, popatrzył na niego z lekko uśmiechniętymi oczami i oznajmił:_

_\- Nie musisz wytrzymać. Jesteśmy w końcu na wakacjach, możemy to robić tyle razy w ciągu dnia, ile tylko chcesz._

_\- Tak, masz rację - przytaknął zielonooki, przymykając lekko swoje oczy.- Jesteśmy na wakacjach..._

_Wyobraźnię Erena zalała teraz, powódź barwnych, głęboko pornograficznych scen, które wydawały się tak bliskie, że już niemal fizjologicznie namacalne. Podniecenie mieszało się ze strachem i wstydem jednocześnie, mimo to, brązowowłosy chłopak poczuł, jak jego zmysły wyostrzają się, a w jego głowie zapada cisza, kiedy skóra na całym jego ciele, napięła się tylko po to, by wyprężyć receptory gotowe do czerpania najbardziej dzikich, wstrząsająco erotycznych doznań. Tymczasem Levi powoli i ostrożnie zsunął spodenki, zielonookiego, ukazując się tym samym, jego oczom, przeuroczy przyjaciel w połowicznym wzwodzie. Jeszcze miękki, ale lekko już nabrzmiały, pobudzony niczym po namiętnym porannym pocałunku._

_\- Nie wstydź się mnie - rzucił Levi, całując jego nagą już klatkę piersiową, na której teraz znaczył powoli ścieżkę mokrych i pełnych czułości, pocałunków. Chłodne dłonie mężczyzny, uważnie dotykały każdy skrawek jego ciała, zupełne tak, jakby obawiał się, iż zapomni jego piękne, młode i urodziwe atuty swojego ukochanego.- Nic ci przecież nie zrobię, dobrze o tym wiesz._

_Po tych słowach, między nimi zapadła cisza. Eren nie wiedział, już co miał w takiej sytuacji z siebie wykrzesać. Nie wiedział, czy czarnowłosy chłopak wiedział, jak wielkie erupcje niedających się opanować i skandalicznych zarazem, erotycznych fantazji, które powodował, każdy jego_ _dotyk_ _? Czy on, choć w połowie był świadomy tego, swojego unikalnego, supermęskiego i hipnotyzującego seksapilu?_

_I w tym momencie poczuł, jak chłodne palce, jego ukochanego zaczęły czule masować jego obolałą pachwinę, delikatnie muskając - jakby przypadkowo - nabrzmiałe jądra i ciągle rosnącego kutasa. Eren czuł się tak, jakby właśnie trafił do nieba, tymczasem Levi uważnie obserwował jego powoli czerwieniącą się z podniecenia twarz. I za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że jego rumieńce osiągnęły już maksymalny kolor, orientował się, że to dopiero początek, a każdy kolejny skurcz, jego zauroczonego serca, pompował w jego ciele, coraz więcej krwi. Mimo to czarnowłosy mężczyzna przyciągnął Erena do kolejnego pocałunku, pełnego śliny i zębów, gdy zielonooki poczuł, jak penis, jego kochanka napiera na jego wejście. Brązowowłosy zacisnął powieki, odruchowo wbijając paznokcie w skórę pleców kobaltowookiego._

_Omega pchnęła brutalnie, po czym ponowiła mocny ruch bioder, wbijając się w swoją alfę aż po samo jądro, na co zaskoczony młodzieniec pisnął w jego ustach, tym samym sprawiając, że dokładnie chwilę później, spojrzeli na siebie błyszczącymi, zamglonymi oczami. Levi nie powstrzymywał się już. Wykonywał w nim pchnięcia na tyle agresywne, aby wyrywać z jego ust okrzyki i zwierzęce skomlenia, wiedząc, że tylko potęgowane przez nich uczucia, wcale nie przedłużą ich stosunku._

_\- Pieprz mnie - warknął desperacko Eren, zaczynając wić się pod mężczyzną, gdy jego członek uderzał idealnie w najcudowniejszy punkt rozkoszy._

_\- Na rozkaz! - zamruczał ciemnowłosy, podpierając się na łokciach i wprowadzając swoje biodra w szybszy ruch. Z uwielbieniem patrzył na idealną, kwilącą się masę seksu pod nim. Zielonooki, mimo iż był jego przeznaczoną od wieków, alfą, był pełny uległości, co nakręcało go jeszcze bardziej. Oddał mu się, bo mu zaufał, chociaż nie miał żadnych powodów, aby to zrobić, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy w jego ciele, jak i umyśle krzyczała natura, nie zgadzając się, tym samym, na taką zmianę ról. Levi poczuł, że wcale nie chce znowu zadać mu bólu, chyba że ten przyjemny, który zawsze kończył się jego cichymi i tłumionymi krzykami, gdy dochodził w jego ramionach. Mimo to kobaltowooki nie chciał zabawiać się jego uczuciami. Nie chciał uczynić z siebie kata, dla kogoś tak delikatnego i wrażliwego, jak chłopak pod nim, dlatego więc wypowiedział słowa, które tylko jeszcze bardziej, nakręciłyby wijącego się z rozkoszy, młodzieńca.- Uczynię z ciebie moją idealną kurwę. Grzeczną sukę, którą będę mógł pieprzyć do utraty tchu._

_\- Tak, proszę! - krzyknął Eren, w uniesieniu, w momencie, gdy poczuł, jak puchnący przyjaciel Levi'a w nim, uderza mocno w prostatę, wysyłając do każdej jego komórki w ciele iskry przyjemności. Jego paznokcie, drapiące go po plecach, po których na pewno zostaną ślady, usta i język przy jego szyi i ściśnięty między ich brzuchami, własny penis, który teraz stanowił dla Erena centrum świata. I nie próbował nawet przedłużyć ich stosunku, ponieważ dokładnie chwilę później nie wytrzymał tej całej mieszanki niewyobrażalnej przyjemności i bólu, i ciepła wlewającego się do jego serca, gdy szczytował ze zduszonym krzykiem._

_Levi z głuchym warknięciem doszedł, wbijając się jeszcze przez parę razy w uległe, zmęczone ciało. Nie mógł znaleźć w sobie na tyle silnej woli, aby wyjąć swojego przyjaciela z wykończonego już chłopaka. Chciał jeszcze, ale świadomość i sam fakt, że Eren powoli już zasypiał, spowodował, że powoli wyszedł z niego, by dokładnie chwilę później przykryć go kocem i ucałować jego rozpalone od podniecenia, czoło. Kiedy chłodnymi opuszkami palców, odgarnął z jego sennej twarzy, kilka niesfornych, czekoladowych kosmyków włosów, i uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem, rzucając, tym samym, cichym, lekkim przytłumionym głosem:_

_\- Wiem, że mnie znajdziesz Eren... - powiedział, muskając, tym razem, jego spocony i buchający ciepłem, policzek, swoim kciukiem.- Będę na ciebie czekał, nieważne jak długo, bo wiem, że zrobisz absolutnie wszystko, aby mnie odnaleźć. Kocham cię Eren, pamiętaj o tym..."_

\- Levi! - cichy krzyk wyrwał się z gardła, leżącego na niewielkim łóżku, brązowowłosego chłopaka. Przerażony, poderwał się z łóżka, oddychając ciężko. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane przez jego ukochanego, sprawiły, że z trudem rozejrzał się po pokoju. Eren wiedział, że był to sen, ale równie dobrze przestawiał prawdę. Prawdę sprzed kilku miesięcy.

Zmęczony przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się po sypialni. Zdziwił się, widząc, snop zaświeconego światła, które teraz wpadało do jego pokoju, przez lekko uchylone drzwi. Powoli położył na drewnianej podłodze swoje stopy, nie chcąc przypadkiem wystraszyć grasującego po jego sanktuarium, intruza, kiedy głośne kroki, rozchodziły się po jego pustym, i cichym zarazem, mieszkaniu. Eren nie wiedział, kim był ten tajemniczy gość, dopóki nie staną z nim twarzą twarz, uważnie, śledząc jego oczy, które teraz gorączkowo rozglądały się po otoczeniu, w poszukiwaniu jednej tak bardzo potrzebnej mu teraz rzeczy. **Rzeczy, która spokojnie stała sobie obok niewielkiego telewizora.** Kamera to właśnie o nią chodziło, od samego początku.


	12. Rozdział XI

**~ Nie zgadzam się ~**

\- Eren - cichy przytłumiony głos, rozszedł się powoli po zimnym pomieszczeniu. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił się na drugi bok, jeszcze bardziej kuląc się, aby choć przez chwilę ogrzać swoje i tak już zmarznięte ciało. Kobaltowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w niewielkie okno, przez które teraz padały pierwsze promienie, dopiero co wstającego słońca, kiedy chwilę później jęknął, czując, jak po jego ciele rozpowszechnia się uczucie dyskomfortu i bólu jednocześnie. Wypuścił powoli ze swoich płuc powietrze, przymykając tym samym swoje oczy. Miał nadzieję, na to, że już za kilka minut, pozbędzie się uciążliwego uczucia.

Starał się myśleć o wszystkim, aby choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wciąż potęgowanych się w nich emocjach i obawach, które pojawiły się od samego początku, gdy Kenny wraz z tym jasnobrązowym kretynem wszedł do środka. Levi zastanawiał się nad tym, czy dzieci, które jeszcze nie tak dawno urodził, były całe i zdrowe. Czy trafiły do rodziny, która by je w stu procentach zaakceptowała? A może Kenny postanowił się ich pozbyć, tak jak go o to poprosił? A co jeśli jego pociechy trafiły do Erena?

Miał tak dużo pytań, a jednocześnie tak mało odpowiedzi. Przewrócił się powoli na i tak już obolałe plecy, wydając z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy ból w dolnych partiach ciała, dał się we znaki. Uważnie wpatrywał się w popękany i zarośniętym mchem sufit. Tak bardzo chciał znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Tak bardzo chciał poczuć jego słodki zapach, poczuć jego malinowe wargi na swoich, usłyszeć jego głos... Tęsknił za nim. Z każdym dniem, cierpiał jeszcze bardziej. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i udać się do niego, do Erena, do alfy, która mimo swoich wad, była jedyną jego rodziną. Przymknął po raz kolejny swoje powieki, przypominając sobie tym samym, chwilę, od której to wszystko się właśnie zaczęło. Chwilę, która odebrała mu całkowicie wszystko.

_"- Eren - warknął ciemnowłosy, irytując się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zielonooki ciągnął go w stronę niewielkiego lasu. To był ostatni dzień ich wspólnych wakacji, a fakt, iż Jeager wcale nie chciał się spakować, powodował u Levi'a czystą złość i irytację zarazem. Nie wiedział, co chciał właściwie teraz zrobić brązowowłosy chłopak, niemniej jednak kobaltowooki, nie zamierzał dalej w to uczestniczyć. Chciał, jak najszybciej wrócić do domu w Nowym Jorku.- Eren wracajmy już._

_\- Jeszcze chwila - rzucił tamten, mocniej ściskając jego rękę.- Proszę to już niedaleko._

_Levi wbrew swojej woli zaczął szczękać zębami. Było mu cholernie zimno, a świadomość, iż to nie był wynik chłodnego wiatru, a raczej przerażenia i jednocześnie zdenerwowania, powodował, że z trudem wypuścił powietrze z ust. Nie chciał niepokoić swoim zachowaniem Erena, więc odwrócił wzrok od jego czekoladowej czupryny włosów i rozejrzał się uważnie po otoczeniu. Zewsząd otaczały ich dźwięki natury, co jakiś czas, przeplatając się z ich krokami. Levi przymknął powieki, czując, jak śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła. Od ostatniego tygodnia czuł się źle. Był zmęczony, ociężały a sam fakt, iż dzisiejszego ranka wyczuł obok siebie inny zapach niż woń jego alfy, potęgował to uczucie jeszcze bardziej._

_\- To tutaj - oznajmił Eren, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem._

_Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna obdarzył go zdziwionym wzrokiem, w którym nie tylko błyszczała ciekawość, ale sama nutka radości i powoli powiększającego się, z każdym biciem przyśpieszonego serca, szczęścia. Omega zapomniała na chwilę o wszelkich problemach, dając się pociągnąć w stronę ukrytej pomiędzy świerkami, małej polany, na której teraz było rozpalone ognisko i postawiona drewniana ławka, obok której stał niewielki wiklinowy koszyk._

_\- Chcesz zrobić ze mną pikn...? - urwał nagle, spoglądając na twarz swojej alfy, wciąż nie mogąc zrozumieć zaistniałej sytuacji. Czy Eren naprawdę, aż tak bardzo go kochał, że postanowił zorganizować dla niego to wszystko?_

_Brązowowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. I choć w jego zielonych jak szmaragd, oczach, Levi dostrzegł czułość, a nie smutek, to wątpliwości nadal w nim tkwiły. Eren, niespodziewanie, wciąż patrząc na twarz swojego ukochanego, powoli przyklęknął na jedno kolano, na co ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wstrzymał oddech. Niedowierzanie pojawiło się na jego twarzy, w momencie, gdy kąciki wyższego z chłopców uniosły się wyżej, zupełnie tak jakby był niesamowicie zadowolony z tego powodu. Jego chude i ciepłe dłonie, chwyciły powoli jego dłoń, wciąż wpatrując się uważnie w jego oczy._

_\- Posłuchaj... - zaczął Eren, nawet przez chwilę nie odwracając od niego swojego spojrzenia, kiedy w tym samym czasie kobaltowe tęczówki, nerwowo poruszyły się, przenosząc swój wzrok na zupełnie inny przedmiot niż zadowoloną i pełną dumy twarz swojej alfy. Cała ta sytuacja powodowała, iż Levi czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem.- Kocham cię, Levi. W życiu nie czułem się w taki sposób. Cholernie na mnie działasz. Jesteś nawet lepszy od jakichkolwiek używek, których sam używasz i doskonale o tym wiesz. Chcę cię. Pragnę. Pragnę cię całego i na wyłączność. Z początku te oświadczyny miały być impulsem, ale dopiero teraz to poczułem... Poczułem, że też chcę właśnie tego... Ty jesteś mój, a ja twój, tak samo, jak nasze ciała są dla siebie, prawda? Przeprowadzimy ceremonię parowania najszybciej, jak się da, ale z dziećmi chcę jeszcze zaczekać, dobrze? Chcę najpierw skupić się na swojej pracy, dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy mieli choć trochę więcej czasu, zajmiemy się dziećmi._

_Levi opuścił powieki, gdy poczuł, że jest bliski płaczu. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż Eren tak naprawdę nie chciał mieć z nim dzieci. Powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust, gdy znów poczuł poranne mdłości, a więc jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe. Był przy nadziei, a fakt, iż jego alfa jasno wyraziła się na ten temat, wcale mu w tym wszystkim nie pomógł. Wręcz przeciwnie, spowodował, że dokładnie chwilę później Levi od nadmiaru wszystkiego poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Próbował przekonać siebie, że to tylko zwykły sen. Sen, który w dodatku był bardzo kiepski._

_\- Klęczysz przede mną, chcąc oddać mi siebie i serce, chociaż nawet nie masz pierścionka zaręczynowego i jak głupi czekasz, aż podejmę właściwą decyzję... ale powiedz mi, kto ci pozwolił wyglądać tak żałośnie? - szepnął drążącym głosem, przez ściśnięte gardło, nie otwierając nawet swoich oczu. Musiał mu to w końcu powiedzieć. Nie miał innego wyboru._

_\- Słucham? - zapytał zdziwiony Eren, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy.- To znaczy, że..._

_-_ **_Nie zgadzam się_ ** _\- rzucił oschle Levi, zabierając, tym samym, swoją rękę z jego mocnego uścisku.- Nie wyjdę za ciebie, Eren. Przykro mi..."_

\- Pobudka, śmieciu! Nie mamy całego dnia!

Zimna woda spływała po jego włosach, wsiąkając w ubranie. Tego było już za wiele, ale z drugiej strony co miał zrobić, skoro nawet gdy był nieprzytomny, czuł chłód, który bezlitośnie przenikał przez jego okrycie. Jednak teraz zimno było prawie nie do zniesienia, szczerze mówiąc, ledwo powstrzymywał się od tego, aby nie zacząć przypadkiem szczękać zębami. Levi podniósł powoli głowę, rezygnując z udawania nieprzytomnego. Uwierała go jedna wciąż powtarzająca się myśl, ale pozostała tylko kolejnym pytaniem bez odpowiedzi - tak samo, jak samo jego zniknięcie.

Zorientował się po chwili, że może się poruszyć, na tyle ile ból, mu na to pozwalał. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, zatrzymując swój wzrok na stojącym przy drzwiach chłopaku. Jasne brązowe włosy, piwne oczy, wciąż uważnie śledziły, każdy jego ruch, gdy powoli, byle delikatnie podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, aby móc lepiej na niego spoglądać. Levi dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego oprawca miał poparzony policzek i prawą rękę, co wskazywały na to liczne bandaże i plastry. A więc plotki były prawdziwe. Tego dnia, gdy płonący budynek zawalił się na Nile Doka, jego żołnierz wyruszył mu na pomoc. Niestety wskutek niepewnej architektury i wciąż rozpowszechniającego się pożaru, obaj zginęli. Przynajmniej tak krążyły pogłoski. A teraz, jakimś cudem, wszystkie te chore i popaprane bajeczki na ich temat, okazały się zwykłym i nic nieznaczącym kłamstwem. Jean Kirschtein wciąż żył.

Wszystko go bolało, w gardle wciąż czuł nieznośne pragnienie. Podczas gdy rozsądna, pragmatyczna część jego umysłu zastanawiała się nad tym, co właściwie tutaj robił, z tyłu jego głowy wciąż czaiło się pytanie, które wprawiało go w osłupienie. Czy on chciał skrzywdzić Erena, tak samo, jak jego? Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Wiedział, że Jean jest chory, zły, zepsuty, ale nigdy nie słyszał, żeby krzywdził swoich przyjaciół, a przecież brązowowłosy chłopak nim nadal był. Kobaltowe tęczówki ani razu nie zostały odwrócone od jego twarzy. Levi instynktownie wyczuwał jego obecność w pobliżu, gdy jego zapach alfy, rozpowszechniał się po pomieszczeniu w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Ciemnowłosy odwrócił zbyt gwałtownie swoją głowę, nie chcąc wdychać jego feromonów, które teraz wydzielało jego smukłe i zranione ciało.

Chwilę później Levi mógł dostrzec tuż przed swoją twarzą rozmazany i chyboczący czarny but, który dokładnie minutę później go poczuł na swojej twarzy, w momencie, gdy jego chłodny niemal lodowaty policzek był wciskany w kamienną posadzkę. But, który przyciskał mu kark, spowodował, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wbrew siebie wydał cichy jęk wściekłości, próbując tym samym obiema rękami chwycić jego nogę, by w następnej chwili spróbować ją odepchnąć. Ale mimo iż udało mu się, złapać cholewkę buta, nie mógł poruszyć nim ani o milimetr. Zaczynał tracić oddech, czuł, jak jego twarz nabrzmiewa i czerwienieje zarazem, kiedy jego mięśnie napięły się, by podjąć po chwili, jeszcze jedną desperacką próbę. W końcu odpuścił i czekał na to, co się zaraz wydarzy.

Chłopak o jasnobrązowych włosach zdjął swoją nogę z jego karku i wsunął but pod jego podbródek, pociągając tym samym go do góry. Kobaltowe oczy ciskały w jego stronę pioruny irytacji i złości jednocześnie.

\- Co za szkoda - wycedził pogardliwie, uśmiechając się pod nosem, w ten jak zawsze swój specyficzny sposób.- Tacy jak ty są słabi. Nie ma z wami żadnej zabawy. Pierdolone omegi.

\- On... - wykrztusił, próbując spojrzeć mu twarz, choć w jego przypadku, to nie było wcale takie łatwe.- Eren... mnie znajdzie.

\- Jasne, ty i ta twoja alfa - rzucił, przewracając oczami, po czym szybko przybrał ton towarzyskiej pogawędki.- Zgadnij co? Masz strasznie rozwaloną twarz z jednego strony. To są chyba, jakieś zadrapania wiesz? Trochę upiornie to wygląda.

\- Pierdol się Kirschtein - warknął Levi, odwracając po chwili swój wzrok, od jego twarzy.

\- Uważaj co mówisz - powiedział Jean, łapiąc ciemnowłosego mężczyznę mocno za włosy, by chwilę później mocno nim potrząsnąć.- Poza tym, Eren był silny tylko przez chwilę. Zakochał się w tobie, bo wbrew jego woli, wszedłeś mu w drogę.

\- Co ty wygadujesz do kurwy nędzy?

\- Jak to co? - odparł, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.- Zapomniałeś już jak to Eren na początku waszej "przyjaźni" cię nienawidził? Miłość nie przychodzi ot, tak, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy kogoś całym sercem się nienawidzi. Zresztą, nieważne. Powodów jest więcej, a ty już dawno zostałeś sam, więc teraz grzecznie powiedź dobranoc Jean.

Levi nawet nie zdążył wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa, kiedy chłopak uderzył jego głową mocno w kamienną posadzkę. Strużka krwi, która pojawiła się w miejscu zranienia, powiększała się powoli, spływając między niewielkie szpary. Jean spojrzał na unoszącą się miarowo klatkę piersiową, by upewnić się w przekonaniu, iż czarnowłosy mężczyzna nadal żyje. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, tym samym po chwili, opuszczając chłodne pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą drewniane drzwi, za którymi leżał teraz spokojnie kobaltowooki.


	13. Rozdział XII

**~ A może już przedtem taki był, tylko zielonooki chłopak nie potrafił tego dostrzec? ~**

\- Co tutaj robisz Armin? - zapytał brązowowłosy chłopak, uparcie, wpatrując się w niebieskie tęczówki swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak się czujesz - odpowiedział cicho, odwracając szybko swój wzrok od jego zaspanej jeszcze twarzy. Młodzieniec miał nadzieję, na to, że Eren nie domyśli się jego prawdziwych zamiarów, dla których to właśnie teraz tutaj przyszedł.

\- O tak później porze? - rzucił, pocierając grzbietem dłoni swoje zaspane jeszcze oczy. Świadomość, że nie wszystko było tak, jak powinno być, powodowała, że nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, co jakiś czas, obrzucając swojego przyjaciela, chłodnym spojrzeniem. Miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość, a mimo to nadal postanowił walczyć, dopóki nie odnajdzie swojego ukochanego.

\- Martwiłem się, że coś sobie zrobisz, zwłaszcza po tym całym wydarzeniu z dziećmi i Erwinem... - odparł Armin, dostrzegając obok telewizora, niewielką kamerę, która była prawdziwym powodem, jego niespodziewanego i tak nagłego zarazem, przyjścia. Teraz musiał jedynie, odegrać swoją rolę, by w następnej chwili, zabrać pożądany przez niego przedmiot i jak najszybciej udać się do umówionego miejsca. Nie zamierzał się teraz rozmyślać. W końcu chciał poznać prawdę.

Eren stał sparaliżowany, wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela. Trwał w dziwnym stanie zawieszenia, kiedy serce i rozum próbowały zrozumieć daną sytuację. Brązowowłosy chłopak dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kompletnie wyleciał mu z głowy fakt, iż dzieci, które nie tak dawno urodził Levi, nie trafiły do niego, a do niebieskookiego mężczyzny, który najwidoczniej od samego początku ich znajomości zaplanował to wszystko, co tym samym spowodowało, że jego życie stało się istnym piekłem.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Erwinem na ten temat? - zapytał, spuszczając swój wzrok, by utkwić go po chwili, w szary, niewielki dywan. Nie miał ochoty na nikogo teraz spoglądać. Czuł się okropnie, nie tylko ze świadomością, że zawinił całą sprawę dotyczącą dzieci i Levi'a, ale również to, że nie potrafił tego zmienić. Był... bezradny.

\- Nie, jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałem - odpowiedział mu zimny i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć głos. Eren zamrugał szybko, podnosząc na niego swój wzrok, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Czy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, właśnie się zmienił? **A może już przedtem taki był, tylko zielonooki chłopak nie potrafił tego dostrzec?**

\- Rozumiem - wymruczał, łapiąc się dłonią za swój łokieć, tym samym po chwili, odwracając swój wzrok od jego twarzy. Czuł się dziwnie. Sam nawet już nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, a myśl, że coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało, jeszcze bardziej, potęgowała to uczucie. Uczucie, bezradności i bezsilności, które powoli zmuszały go do podejmowania zbyt pochopnych decyzji.- Może... napijesz się kawy?

\- Z chęcią - odparł, przesyłając mu promienny uśmiech, wyczekując chwili, w której mógłby szybko skorzystać z okazji i zabrać upragnioną przez niego rzecz. Nie chciał tego robić. Wiedział, że z Erenem nie jest zbyt dobrze, a mimo to, postanowił tutaj przyjść i odebrać mu jedyną, tak wartościową dla niego pamiątkę po Levi'u, którą z pewnością nie miał ochoty ani przez chwilę się żegnać. W końcu to ona trzymała go jeszcze przy życiu...

\- Rozgość się - rzucił brązowowłosy chłopak, kierując się powolnym krokiem w stronę kuchni.

Armin odczekał jeszcze chwilę, uważnie wsłuchując się w ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu. Bał się, że gdyby od razu ruszyłby w stronę kamery, zielonooki młodzieniec w jakiś sposób przyłapałby go na gorącym uczynku, a z tego jasnowłosy na pewno nie zdołałby się wykręcić, dlatego teraz nie zamierzał podejmować zbyt pochopnych decyzji. Jeśli miałby to zrobić, to z pewnością by to zrobił, ale w swoim powolnym i dobrze przemyślanym sposobie. Jasnowłosy chłopak, słysząc dźwięk gotującej się wody w czajniku, a także kilka głuchych obijających się od siebie nawzajem naczyń, natychmiast ruszył w stronę kamery, co jakiś czas spoglądając na wyjście z kuchni. Zatrzymał się przy telewizorze w momencie, gdy dostrzegł odwróconego w swoją stronę Erena, który dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy rzucił w jego stronę lekko zdziwione spojrzenie, by minutę później ponownie wrócić do zaparzania kawy. Armin odetchnął głęboko, czując narastającą w jego ciele ulgę, kiedy nie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, przez własnego gospodarza mieszkania. Szczerze mówiąc, jasnowłosy chłopak, czuł się niczym włamywacz, który nie mógł powstrzymać się przed okradnięciem całkowicie bezbronnej osoby. A Eren właśnie taki był...

Tym samym czasie - kiedy niebieskooki zajął miejsce na skórzanej kanapie - krzątający się w kuchni chłopak, uderzał co jakiś czas, swoimi palcami o drewniany blat, cierpliwie wyczekując sygnału, oznajmiającego, iż właśnie zagotowała się woda. Eren nie wiedział do końca, co mogło spowodować tak nagłą zmianę nastroju u swojego przyjaciela, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Jedynie co teraz chciał zrobić, to napić się ciepłego napoju i porozmawiać z Arminem, na temat, który i tak według niego został już wystarczająco długo odwleczony. A na to nie chciał już dłużej pozwalać. Mimo iż wcale nie czuł się jeszcze na to gotowy, to chciał już o tym mówić, nawet jeśli to wzbudziłoby w nim same najgorsze wspomnienia i uczucia, których już od kilku dobrych lat wcale nie miewał.

Zapach prażonej kawy dotarł do jego nozdrzy, tym samym, powodując, że stojący przy kuchennym blacie, brązowowłosy chłopak, uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, ponownie zamykając oczy. Miał nadzieję, że właśnie w ten sposób choć trochę się rozluźni, zanim porozmawia z Arminem. Co prawda, widok stojącego w jego salonie, jasnowłosego młodzieńca o tak wczesnej porze, trochę go zdziwił, ale Eren już dawno przyzwyczaił się do takich nocnych odwiedzić. W końcu przynajmniej miał świadomość, że nie jest sam. To właśnie wtedy, zielonooki chłopak, przypomniał sobie chwilę spędzoną z Levi'em.

_" - Chciałem się zgodzić - wyznał szczerze, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, wchodząc pod wodę, tym samym, ignorując mokre w ciągu paru chwil ubranie, oraz zaskoczoną i złą jednocześnie minę partnera. Levi przygryzł od środka dolną wargę, kontynuując mówienie dopiero po paru sekundach, gdy zobaczył, iż Eren tak naprawdę tylko na to czekał.- To nie było tak, że nie chciałem tych oświadczyn. Chciałem i to bardzo, ale ty zacząłeś mówić, że..._

_Brązowowłosy chłopak, nie dał mu dokończyć. Chwycił go za przód przemoczonej i przylegającej do jego ciała koszuli, jednym szybkim, niespodziewanym i dość agresywnym ruchem, by w następnej chwili przycisnąć swoją omegę do chłodnych kafelków, co jakiś czas marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi. Zdezorientowany Levi otworzył lekko swoje usta, w niemym zaskoczeniu, uważnie przyglądając się powolnym i nieśpiesznym poczynaniom Erena, który nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzał poluzować swojego uścisku._

_\- Masz dziesięć sekund... - wyszeptał, kręcąc szybko głową na wszystkie strony.- Nie! Masz pięć sekund na to, żeby stąd wyjść, inaczej po tym czasie już jesteś mój._

_Levi przygryzł prowokacyjnie swoją pełną różaną wargę i spojrzał w jego piękne zielone oczy, tym samym, oplątując jego kark swoimi chłodnymi dłońmi, kiedy alfa niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do jego szyi, na której pozostawiała po sobie ścieżkę mokrych śladów, gdy jego lekko spierzchnięte usta, wędrowały po jego lodowatej i lekko zaczerwienionej skórze. Cichy jęk wydobył się z ust ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który odchylił swoją głowę odrobinę do tyłu, tym samym, ułatwiając mu dostęp, do jego stref erogennych._

_\- Bierz mnie - wyszeptał kobaltowooki, przymrużając z ciągłej pieszczony swoje oczy, kiedy, Eren swoimi dłońmi, powoli odpinał guziki jego błękitnej niczym bezchmurne niebo, koszuli. Nie spieszył się, metodycznie rozpinał jego guziki, ani na chwilę nie odwracając od niego swojego wzroku. Levi już po jakiejś minucie mógł poczuć na swoim ciele, jego ciepłe dłonie, które badały jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się na biodrach, by lekko je pomasować i znów przejść na jego wygięte lekko w łuk plecy, które nawet przez chwilę, nie planowały spotkać się z chłodną ścianą za nimi._

_Tętno Levi'a przyśpieszyło, oddech stał się płytki. Mężczyzna nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak niedoświadczony jeszcze chłopiec, potrafił doprowadzić go do tak zrozpaczonego i nieestetycznego wyglądu, zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy jedną ręką, wplątał się w jego ciemne, jak węgiel włosy, za które co jakiś czas lekko ciągnął, aby wydobyć z jego ust, ciche jęki. Chwilę później Eren objął jego twarz, prześlizgując kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, uważnie, tym samym, skanując jego ciało. Piękny szmaragd poruszył się niespokojnie, ponownie spoglądając w jego oczy, gdy nagle wsunął mu do lekko rozchylonych warg, swój palec._

_\- Ssij - nakazał, używając przy tym swojego rozkazującego tonu i uśmiechając się tym samym szeroko pod nosem, gdy jego omega wykonała jego polecenie. Eren rozchylił lekko swoje usta w momencie, gdy Levi przygryzł delikatnie swoimi niewielkimi ząbkami, opuszek kciuka._

_Z jękiem wysunął swój mokry już palec z jego buzi i przesunął nim po jego brodzie, szyi i obojczyku. Podczas tej czynności, alfa ani przez chwilę nie oderwała swojego wzrok od jego i tak rozpalonej już z podniecenia twarzy. Uważnie obserwował każdą reakcję, którą powodował jego dotyk, za każdym razem, gdy lekko przejeżdżał swoimi dłońmi po jego chłodnej, niemal lodowatej skórze. Dla niego to było podniecające. Nieokiełznane, zaborcze, idealne. Levi jęknął cicho w momencie, gdy Eren, niespiesznymi, kolistymi ruchami przesuwał kciukami po jego brodawkach, które twardniały w niemal zastraszającym tempie. Omega poruszyła się niespokojnie, kiedy wędrujące sygnały wciąż pogłębiającej się przyjemności, bezpośrednio dotarły do jego krocza, tym samym, powodując u niego cichy jęk i gwałtowny odruch głowy do tyłu, by chwilę później mógł zamknąć oczy i całkowicie poddać się tej słodkiej i cudownej torturze._

\- _Ćśśś - zręczne palce Erena, nie zmieniały swojego tempa. Uparcie wpatrujące się w jego twarz, zielone, szmaragdowe oczy spotkały się te z chłodnym i pięknym zarazem kobaltem, który przyglądał mu się ze spod lekko przymrużonych oczu. Ciepła woda spływała po jego ciele, rozgrzewając tym samym jego ciało, które i tak było już gorące od samego podniecenia, wywołanymi powolnymi i delikatnymi zarazem, gestami zielonookiego chłopca._

_Alfa pochyliła się nieznacznie w stronę swojego ukochanego, biorąc do ust, jedną z jego brodawek, co jakiś czas mocno ją ssąc, tym samym, łaskocząc go mokrymi włosami, które teraz, przylgnęły do jego spoconego czoła. Levi, czując doskonale znane mu mrowienie w okolicach podbrzusza, otworzył swoje usta w geście wypowiedzenia cisnących się na jego usta słowa, które niestety w ogóle nie padły. Zamiast tego z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły jęk, kiedy Eren powrócił do jego brodawki, tym samym lekko ją przygryzając, gdy ogarniająca go przyjemność była niemal nie do zniesienia._

_\- Proszę, wejdź we mnie - rzucił ciężko, gdy ogień rozkoszy przebiegł po jego ciele od szyi do nóg aż po same stopy, tym samym sprawiając, natychmiastowe napięcie się wszystkich jego mięśni. Levi miał wrażenie, że właśnie teraz, w tej chwili, całkowicie zatracił się w tym zdradzieckim doznaniu, wijąc się pod jego słodkimi malinowymi ustami, które ani przez chwilę nie zamierzały odsunąć się od jego rozpalonej i mokrej od wody, klatki piersiowej._

\- _Nic z tego - wyszeptał, gdy z ust omegi wydobył się cichy jęk, spowodowany westchnieniem, kiedy jego słowa pieściły gładką i bladą, niemal podobną do kartki papieru, skórę ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, jeszcze bardziej potęgując uczucie rozkoszy, która wciąż nie potrafiła odnaleźć swojego ujścia._

_Levi otworzył szeroko oczy, czując w swoich żyłach prawdziwy ogień. Ogień, który teraz płonął w jego organizmie niczym rozpalony do czerwoności metal. Wszystkie jego myśli, były nieskładne, nie chciały łączyć się w całość, a ciało napinało się jeszcze bardziej, zaciskało się i było gotowe... spragnione wybawienia, które wcale nie zamierzało tak szybko nadejść, ponieważ Eren ani przez chwilę nie chciał przestać. Pieścił, ciągnął, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, kiedy każdy skrawek ciała błagał o chwilę wytchnienia, o chwilę niekończącej się rozkoszy, która zaprowadziła go do samego raju._

_Kilka minut później, z ust ciemnowłosego mężczyzny wydobył się głośny, przeciągły jęk, kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsnął nagły i niespodziewany zarazem orgazm, powodując tym samym, iż zielonooki chłopiec natychmiast przerwał swoje słodkie tortury, by w następnej chwili, otulić go swoimi silnymi ramionami, tym samym, przyciągając go mocno do siebie, w momencie, gdy ten spadał w sam dół rozkoszy, powoli uspokajając swój przyśpieszony i ciężki zarazem oddech. Chwilę później kobaltowooki zatracił się w głębokim i przepełnionym miłością pocałunku, który dosłownie po kilku minutach, został przerwany przez jego alfę, gdy ten uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem i uważnie wpatrując się w jego piękne, kobaltowe oczy, odezwał się dość cicho, tym swoim niskim lekko zachrypniętym głosem._

_\- Przeprosiny przyjęte..."_

\- Eren? - cichy głos niebieskookiego chłopaka, rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, tym samym, wyrywając brązowowłosego młodzieńca z rozmyśleń. Jeager podskoczył z przerażenia, jednocześnie wypuszczając z dłoni, szklany słoik z kawą, który dokładnie chwilę później rozbił się na białych kafelkach. Armin, widząc to, natychmiast odciągnął od szkła swojego przyjaciela, mocno ściskając jego rękę.- Wszystko w porządku?

Zielonooki pokiwał jedynie tylko głową, przełykając równocześnie, dość głośno swoją ślinę. Nie wiedział, co miał zrobić w tak oczywistej dla wszystkich sytuacji, a świadomość, iż przedmiot, który teraz leżał w kawałkach na kuchennej podłodze, należał do Levi'a, jeszcze bardziej potęgowała jego chaotyczne i pozbawione jakiegokolwiek ładu i składu, kłęby myśli, które teraz z zawrotną prędkością poruszyły się w jego umyśle co jakiś czas, wprowadzając go w stan bezradności i bezsilności jednocześnie. Eren miał wrażenie, że właśnie w tej chwili, jego świat nagle runął. Jakby całkowicie został zniszczony i pozbawiony wszystkich kolorów, by chwilę później, zostawić jedynie odcień bieli i czerni.

\- Eren ty krwawisz - rzucił Armin, wskazując dłonią na krew spływającą teraz po jego osłoniętej nodze. W momencie, gdy zielonooki skierował wskazanym przez jego przyjaciela kierunku swoje oczy, jasnowłosy chłopak natychmiast pojawił się tuż obok niego z apteczką w rękach. Nieśmiało uklęknął przed Erenem, wyciągając z podręcznej kosmetyczki wszystkie potrzebne mu przedmioty.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - wyraźne zaprzeczenie w głosie szatyna, spowodowało, że Armin z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy, podniósł na niego swój wzrok. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Lepiej, jeśli to opatrzę - powiedział jasnowłosy, wycierając krew niewielką gazą. Słysząc cichy jęk bólu wydobywający się z ust Erena, natychmiast zaprzestał jakichkolwiek ruchów. Wiedział, że ta reakcja została wywołana poprzez dostanie się do rany, substancji dezynfekującej.

\- Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli już sobie pójdziesz - wyszeptał zielonooki, odwracając swój wzrok, by w następnej chwili, złapać się mocno za swój łokieć. Z jednej strony nie chciał tego robić. Nie chciał znów zostawać sam, ale przetrzymywanie na siłę jasnowłosego chłopaka, było nie na miejscu, zwłaszcza gdy jego umysł całkowicie został przepełniony ostatnimi wspomnieniami, minionych wakacji.

\- Jesteś tego pewny? - zapytał Armin, uważnie wpatrując się w twarz przyjaciela. Niebieskooki wiedział, że taka okazja mogłaby się już nie powtórzyć, szczególnie wtedy, gdy w kieszeni swojej bluzy - która teraz spokojnie wisiała sobie na kanapowym oparciu - znajdowała się niewielka, czarna kamera, skrywająca wszystkie możliwe wyznania ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciał zostawiać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela samego. W końcu jakby nie patrząc, robił to tylko dlatego, aby pomóc mu wrócić do poprzedniej formy. Nie chciał dłużej przyglądać się jego upadkowi, który powoli doprowadzał go na samo dno.

\- Tak Armin, jestem pewny - odparł Eren, przesyłając mu lekki i promienny zarazem uśmiech.- Odezwę się do ciebie później, w razie, gdyby coś się ze mną miało dziać.

\- W porządku - mruknął tamten, szybko podnosząc się na swoje nogi i kierując się w stronę salonu, gdzie wisiała jego, zielona i mokra od deszczu bluza.- Jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, to dzwoń.

Eren przytaknął powolnym ruchem głowy i uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem, odprowadzając swojego przyjaciela do wyjścia. Kiedy jasnowłosy młodzieniec przekroczył próg jego mieszkania, zielonooki przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegł w jego kieszeni bluzy, niewielki przedmiot. Niestety nie potrafił określić, co to mogło być, niemniej jednak sama świadomość, iż coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało, spowodowała, że nie odezwał się ani przez chwilę, znów pogrążając się w swoich rozmyśleniach. Czy naprawdę wszyscy jego przyjaciele, zaczęli coś przed nim ukrywać? Czy właśnie tak miało wyglądać teraz jego życie?

Zrezygnowany, wypuścił powoli ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym, zamykając na klucz swoje ciemne, drewniane drzwi. Nie miał innego wyjścia, musiał w końcu to wszystko przeżyć, szczególnie wtedy, gdy jego świat, nagle wywrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.


	14. Rozdział XIII

**~ Czy to co widziała przed sobą, było w jakimś stopniu realne i szczere, zarazem? ~**

Kiedy poranny wietrzyk ochoczo wdarł się do sypialni, Erwina Smitha, gdy nieśmiałe jeszcze promienie słońca oświetlały jego twarz, to właśnie wtedy cichy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, dotarł do jego uszu, nawet przez chwilę nie powodując, aby wybudził się ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił się jedynie na bok, zasłaniając tym samym swoją zaspaną i nieogoloną jeszcze twarz, miękką aksamitną poduszką, kiedy w głębi duszy wiedział już, że złotowłosa piękność nie pozwoli mu na ponowne zaśnięcie, zwłaszcza gdy dokładnie za trzy godziny powinien udać się do swojej pracy.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, Marie Dok, weszła do pokoju, uważnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Świadomość, że jej ukochany ani przez chwilę nie postanowił posprzątać brudnych ciuchów, sprawiła, iż westchnęła głęboko, kręcąc przy tym głową na wszystkie możliwe strony. Nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak ktoś taki kto jest miły, delikatny i troskliwy zarazem, może po sobie zostawić taki nieład. Nieśmiało podeszła do wielkiego, dwuosobowego łóżka, marszcząc przy tym swoje jasne brwi, kiedy ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna nawet nie zareagował na dźwięk skrzypiącej podłogi, która zazwyczaj doprowadzała go do istnej białej gorączki. Uwielbiała stan, w którym niebieskooki zachowywał swą kamienną twarz i ze złowrogim spojrzeniem, spoglądał na nią, zupełnie tak, jakby w ten sposób chciał ją oskarżyć o całe zło wyrządzone na tym świecie.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo pod nosem, w momencie, gdy dostrzegła, jak jego klatka równomiernie unosiła się i opadała, powodując tym samym, iż dokładnie po kilku sekundach odczuła wewnętrzny spokój. Cały stres związany z tym, w jakim kierunku miałaby się potoczyć ta rozmowa, zniknął w jednej chwili, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ślad, rozluźnionych mięśni i spokojnego oddechu. A to wszystko spowodowało, że zmienił się jej obiekt zainteresowań. Działo się tak, głównie dlatego, że za każdym razem, gdy tylko ukradkiem spoglądała na jego twarz, nie potrafiła zwyczajnie oderwać od niego swoich oczu. Czuła się tak, jakby jakaś magiczna siła, przyciągała ją do niego, by po raz kolejny mogła przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, na której wiecznie malował się spokój. Rzadko kiedy jej oczy mogły zarejestrować inną emocję, niż spokój albo gniew połączony ze złością, który niejednokrotnie powodował u niej dreszcze wywołane strachem i zaskoczeniem jednocześnie. Dlatego teraz uśmiechnęła się szeroko pod nosem, uważnie przyglądając się mu się z zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mogła oderwać swojego wzroku od jego długich, czarnych rzęs, które opadły na jego policzki, za każdym razem, gdy pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego snu, marszczył co jakiś czas swoje powieki. Lekko rozwarte usta, z których dochodził miarowy oddech i włosy, które teraz były niesforne, powodowały, że Marie powoli zastanawiała się nad tym, czy to w ogóle w jego przypadku było możliwe, **czy to, co widziała przed sobą, było w jakimś stopniu realne i szczere, zarazem?**

Marie, nie wiedząc, jak powinna zachować się przy takiej wersji Smitha, postanowiła rozejrzeć się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zajęcia, którym mogłaby się zająć, dopóki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna jeszcze przebywał w krainie snów. Wiedziała, iż w ich wspólnej sypialni, znajdowały się książki, które mogłaby przeczytać, dlatego teraz starała się, aby jej kroki nie wybudziły nieniebieskookiego z tego błogiego stanu, więc zanim w ogóle postanowiła to zrobić, minęło dość sporo czasu. Sam fakt, że w dalszym ciągu mogła usłyszeć jego spokojny oddech, dodawał jej w jakiś sposób otuchy, i mimo że, Erwin spał niedaleko niej, to ona poczuła się przy nim niezwykle bezpieczna. To właśnie wtedy zamknęła swoje oczy, przechadzając się tym samym wzdłuż regału, kiedy zaczęła przesuwać opuszkami palców po ich grzbietach. Uwielbiała, to robić odkąd pamiętała. Nigdy nie wiedziała, na jakiej zasadzie to działało, ale czuła wówczas energię wypływającą zza ich kartek. A kiedy dotykała skórzanych okładek, to miała wrażenie, jakby sam ich autor mówił jej coś o sobie, zupełnie tak, jakby podpowiadał, że jest szorstką osobą, albo wręcz przeciwnie, że delikatną i ciekawą zarazem. Marie chciała natrafić na odpowiednią książkę, która pochłonęłaby jej serce w całości, dlatego też pomyślała, że najlepszą decyzją będzie wybór zasugerowany przez jej intuicję, więc nie czekając dłużej, rozpoczęła swoją wędrówkę wzdłuż drewnianego regału, który ciągnął się od ściany do ściany.

Szczerze mówiąc, jasnowłosa kobieta nie musiała wcale tak długo czekać, bo kiedy natrafiła na jedną z twardych okładek, to od razu doszła do wniosku, że to właśnie ta. Czuła to z każdym następnym przesunięciem po niej palców, będąc święcie przekonana, że wcale na tej powieści się nie zawiedzie, gdyś jej oprawa było dość sztywna, chociaż opuszkami palców mogła wyczuć miękkość zdobiącego ją materiału, a kiedy wysunęła ją z półki, to dopiero wtedy mogła dokładnie zbadać tworzywo, z którego była zrobiona ta okładka. Mogła gołym okiem, dostrzec, iż oprawa ta była otulona przez tkaninę, która zarazem dodawała książce ciepła, jak i podkreślała tym samym, bezład autora. Jednakże wcale nie odbierała ten chaos w negatywny sposób. Wręcz przeciwnie, było to coś, co powodowało, że uśmiech sam zaczął malować się na jej twarzy, a kiedy otworzyła oczy, to mogła dostrzec książkę w całej okazałości, które teraz była w brązowej okładce zrobionej ze skóry. Mimo iż sama oprawa była porysowana w niektórych miejscach, a sam fakt, iż z początku sprawiało to wrażenie, że autor książki miał poczucie bezładu, teraz mogło być mylnym wrażeniem, gdyż cała jej prezentacja była uporządkowana i bardzo dokładnie przemyślana. Każde wgniecenie, czy zadrapanie materiału było idealne, wręcz można prawie rzec, że nawet perfekcyjne, ponieważ im dłużej na nią zerkała, tym bardziej chciała zajrzeć do jej wnętrza, nawet gdyby owy przedmiot okazał się zwykłym kilkustronicowym pamiętnikiem, który należał właśnie do śpiącej na dwuosobowym łóżku.

Zaciekawiona jej zawartością, natychmiast skierowała swoje bose stopy w stronę brązowego fotela, który samym swoim widokiem, zachęcał do tego, aby ktoś wreszcie na nim usiadł. Wyszywane własnoręcznie poduszki zaszeleściły cicho, gdy dziewczyna ułożyła się na skórzanym wypoczynku. Uważnie przyjrzała się księdze, tym samym dostrzegając po chwili, że złote wygrawerowane napisy na brązowej oprawie zostały potraktowane w dość nieprzyjemny sposób, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy co drugie litery zostały pozbawione jakiejkolwiek formy.

Po chwili nie mogła się już dłużej powstrzymać i otwarła księgę na pierwszej stronie, sprawiając, że jej mięśnie spięły się nerwowo, a na jej twarzy wykwitło zdziwienie pomieszane z niedowierzaniem jednocześnie, ponieważ to wcale nie było opowiadanie. Nie była to również żadna poezja, którą Erwin ostatnim razem bardzo polubił, szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie była książka, gdyż to, co właściwie trzymała w rękach, było niczym innym, niż zwykłym albumem ze zdjęciami. Jakby tego było mało, dodatkowym zaskoczeniem, był fakt, że pierwsza strona była ozdobiona fotografią, na której był mały chłopiec bawiący się z dość wyższym od siebie kolegą. Zaskoczona tym widokiem, kobieta z trudem powstrzymała napływający na jej twarz uśmiech.

Ciemnowłosy chłopczyk był ubrany w gruby wełniany sweter i szare spodnie, które idealnie kontrastowały się z jego bladą cerą. Na jego głowie znajdowała się czarna czapka, będąca wykonana dokładnie z tego samego materiału co sweter. Rękawiczki, chroniące dłonie chłopczyka, zostały wykonane własnoręcznie, co wskazywały na to liczne symbole wyszyte na zewnętrznej stronie rąk. Natomiast nieco wyższy od niego chłopiec, miał na sobie jedynie granatową bluzę, która podkreślała jego niebieskie jak bezchmurne niebo oczy i piękne złociste włosy. Szalik zdobiący jego szyję, na pierwszy rzut oka mógł identycznie przypominać styl symboli wyszytych na rękawiczkach, jednakże obie te rzeczy wyróżniały się na swój własny sposób i w żadnym przypadku nie były do siebie podobne. Jasnowłosa kobieta mogła strzelać, że chłopcu mogli mieć co najmniej po trzy, bądź cztery lata, lecz data zrobionego zdjęcia wnioskowała na to, że oboje mieli po nie więcej niż sześć lat. Notatka pod fotografią poinformowała ją, że zdjęcie to, zostało zrobione w 1996 roku, podczas gdy Nowy Jork odwiedziła jedna z najchłodniejszych zim.

Marie była wręcz zaskoczona, że imiona napisane na niewielkim skrawku papieru, zostały bardzo starannie napisane, zupełnie tak, jakby osoba podpisująca pochwycone wydarzenia obawiała się, iż całe piękno tych momentów mogłaby w jakiś sposób zniszczyć, lub trwale uszkodzić. Dok przewróciła kolejną kartkę, uważnie przyglądając się tym samym chłopcom, którzy obchodzili swoje ósme, dziewiąte i dziesiąte urodziny, lub obchodzących święto dziękczynienia, a nawet sylwester. Znudzona, przekartkowała skórzane kartki, rzucając okiem na dorastającego ciemnowłosego chłopca, wraz z jej ukochanym.

Ostatnia storna w albumie, spowodowała, że na ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy uważnie przyjrzała się kartce papieru, która znacznie różniła się od pisma, znajdującego się pod fotografiami i szczerze mówiąc, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy zszokowana wpatrywała się w tak dobrze znany jej sposób pisania, którym posługiwał się nikt inny niż Levi Ackermann. Jasnowłosa kobieta spojrzała na swojego ukochanego, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy list, który został napisany przez jego przyjaciela, powinna w ogóle przeczytać. Z jednej strony nie mogła powstrzymać ciekawości, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy tak dużo o nim słyszała, ale z drugiej twierdziła, iż notatka przez niego napisana to sprawa prywatna między nim a Erwinem. Mimo to nie czekając ani chwilę dłużej, skupiła swój wzrok na niewielkiej kartce papieru, uważnie analizując każde zapisane przez niego słowo.

_" Nie jestem święcie przekonany, czy aby na pewno powinienem wyznać mu prawdę, ale z drugiej strony od samego początku obawiałem się odrzucenia. W końcu to nie była informacja, z którą tak łatwo mógłbym się z nim podzielić, zwłaszcza że wcale nie spodziewałem się jego oświadczyn, kiedy jednocześnie w tej samej chwili, chciałem przekazać mu okropną nowinę. No właśnie - chciałem._

_Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie było tak, że nie chciałem przyjąć tamtych oświadczyn. Przecież go kochałem i prawdę mówiąc, Eren był dla mnie przede wszystkim osobą, którą naprawdę potrzebowałem w życiu. To głównie on powodował, że świat nagle nabrał kolorów. To również on, był odpowiedzialny za to, że z każdym dniem budziłem się z poczuciem, iż dla kogoś takiego jak on byłem kimś ważnym, zupełnie tak jakbym niespodziewanie stał się dla niego jedynym i prawdziwym materialnym światem, którego zawsze mógł do siebie przytulać albo obdarowywać tym swoim jak zawsze najpiękniejszym na całej ziemi, uśmiechem, którego wręcz kochałem, za którym wręcz szalałem. Dlatego teraz nie potrafię pojąć, dlaczego ten mały bachor postawił mnie w tak okropnej dla mnie sytuacji. Czy on nie wiedział już, że jest dla mnie wszystkim, co najlepsze? Czy on w rzeczywiście mnie kochał, jeśli postanowił mówić mi takie oto właśnie słowa?_

_Nie wiedziałem, wtedy co powinienem z tym wszystkim zrobić. Szczerze mówiąc, to chciałem mieć dzieci, to prawda, ale myśl, że gdybym powiedziałbym o tym Erenowi, a ten by mnie zostawił samego, powodowała, że nie mogłem znieść tego ani przez chwilę. To właśnie wtedy wpadł mi do głowy pomysł, aby wyjechać dzień wcześniej, tłumacząc się jakąś głupią wymówką, że właśnie teraz potrzebowali mnie w wojsku... To również właśnie wtedy, gdy wylądowałem już w Nowym Jorku, natychmiast udałem się do Twoich drzwi Erwinie, mając nadzieję, na to, że pomożesz pozbyć mi się z tym okropnym balastem, z którym musiałbym się męczyć przez następne dziewięć miesięcy... To właśnie wtedy do głowy wpadł mi pomysł, by zabić własne dzieci... Tylko tak mógłbym się od nich uwolnić... Tylko tak, mógłbym utrzymać związek z Erenem w nienaruszonym przez nic ani nikogo wstanie. Czy mi się to udało? Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nawet nie wiem..."_

Marie podskoczyła z przerażenia, przerywając swoją dotychczasową lekturę, gdy pogrążona w swoich własnych myślach nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na siedzącego teraz na miękkim aksamitnym łóżku jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który uważne przyglądał jej się swoimi jak zawsze pięknymi niebieskimi oczami. Zmieszana i lekko zawstydzona zaistniałą sytuacją odłożyła album na niewielki stolik obok, by w następnej chwili spojrzeć na niego ze słabym i niewinnym zarazem z uśmiechem wypisanym na twarzy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła piękno jego popołudniowych drzemek. Sam jego widok przywodził na myśl tajemniczą, mistyczną mieszankę niewinności i uwodzenia, kiedy jego gęste jasne włosy opadły na jego czoło, a w ciemnych oczach malował się dobrze jej znany blask.

Promieniowała z niego taka pewność siebie, że inni na pewno by się od niego odsunęli. Marie rozpoznała w jego twarzy coś jeszcze - w zacięciu warg i zdecydowanym uniesieniu podbródka wyglądał dokładnie tak, jakby tylko udawał odważnego i pewnego siebie tylko po to, by ukryć mieszankę nadziei, niepokoju i lęku.

\- Co czytałaś? - zapytał, marszcząc przy tym swoje jasne brwi.

\- Nic takiego - odparła, ruszając w jego stronę powolnym, ale i uwodzicielskim zarazem krokiem.- Chciałam sobie coś poczytać, kiedy ty słodko sobie spałeś.

\- Doprawdy Marie? - rzucił, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem.

Kobieta wzdrygnęła się, widząc jego dołeczki, Miał śliczny uśmiech, zwłaszcza ten, który sprawiał, że jej serce biło dwa razy szybciej. Wiedziała, że coś do niej mówił, ale słowa nie dobiegały do jej uszu. Wpatrywała się w niego zupełnie tak, jakby był jakimś obrazkiem, jakby był modelem, który właśnie prezentował najnowszą kolekcję słynnego projektanta mody, jakby był czymś niezwykłym, niespotykany. Idealnym. Coraz bardziej zagłębiała się w jego niebieskich niczym bezchmurne niebo, oczach. Nic się teraz nie liczyło. Był tylko on, ona i ich mały świat, który z wiekiem czasu znacznie się powiększył. Pragnęła dotknąć jego pełnych, lekko różanych ust. Pragnęła wsunąć dłoń w jego włosy. Pragnęła znaleźć się w jego silnych ramionach... Tak bardzo tego chciała i równie dobrze do tego właśnie dążyła.

\- A może dokończymy to, co zaczęliśmy wczoraj? - wypaliła bez zastanowienia się, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie i jednocześnie uwodzicielsko.

Kilka chwil później był już tuż przy niej, pogłębiając ich pocałunek jeszcze bardziej. Erwin, czując dotyk dziewczyny, nie zwlekał już ani minuty dłużej. Złapał za jej talię, tym samym, po chwili przewracając ją delikatnie na łóżku, by w następnej chwili przykryć je swoim ciałem, kiedy czułym gestem, przesunął kciukiem wzdłuż jej policzka, jednocześnie wypowiadając zachrypniętym głosem, te oto właśnie słowa.

\- Coś myślę, że spóźnię się dzisiaj do pracy - Marie, słysząc te słowa, nie potrafiła dać mu sensownej odpowiedzi.

On natomiast zadał się w ogóle je nie potrzebować, gdyż chwilę później wbił się w jej usta ostrym ruchem, pozbawiając ją tym samym resztek tchu. Jego dotyk ust rozpalał ciało dziewczyny, jego język próbował zawładnąć jej, zaś ona nie protestowała. Zamiast walczyć i mu się przeciwstawiać poddała się dotykowi jego warg, języka, palców ofiarując mu tym samym całą siebie. Robiąc, to wiedziała, że nie stawiając oporu, pozwala mu na to, by zawładnąć jej sercem. Byli tak pochłonięci sobą, że nawet nie usłyszeli dźwięku przychodzącej wiadomości, która, mimo iż zawierała niewiele, to właśnie powodowała, że sprawa, która dotyczyła tajemniczego zniknięcia kapitana Levia Ackermanna, właśnie nabrała trochę światła...

_"Mike Zacharias:_

_Auto **Foulard Rouge*** właśnie się przemieszcza. Kieruje się bezpośrednio w stronę Seneca Lake. Dam znać jak dowiem się czegoś więcej."_

* * *

***Foulard Rouge -** po francusku oznacza czerwony szalik.

_Chciałbym jeszcze tylko powiadomić, iż posiadam Ask'a, więc jakby ktoś miał do mnie jakieś pytania, to śmiało zapraszam. Link znajdziecie w moim opisie, a jak nie to szukajcie pod nazwą_ **_AKAD1781_ ** _lub_ _**AKAD** _ _._


	15. Rozdział XIV

**~ Czy zapomni kiedyś o cierpieniu? ~**

_Drewniana chatka, która znajdowała się niedaleko ich wspólnego domu, była wręcz idealnym miejscem na wieczorne spacery. To właśnie wtedy, czekoladowy zapach palących się teraz świeczek dotarł do jego nozdrzy, powodując tym samym, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna prychnął cicho pod nosem, by dokładnie chwilę później swoimi jak zawsze chłodnymi dłońmi, przejechać po smukłym, karmelowym i gorącym jednocześnie ciele swojego kochanka. To właśnie wtedy, Eren wydał z siebie tłumiony przez przygryzaną wargę, jęk, kiedy lekko różane usta czarnowłosego mężczyzny, rozpoczęły wędrówkę po jego rozgrzanej od podniecenia skórze. Świadomość, że właśnie w tej chwili, zielonooki, mógł całkowicie oddać się kobaltowookiemu żołnierzowi, powodowała, że z uśmiechem na ustach zmrużył swoje oczy, tym samym po chwili, wplątując swoją kruchą dłoń w jego czarne jak heban włosy, które co jakiś czas łaskotały go po klatce piersiowej. Eren po chwili przesunął swoje dłonie wzdłuż jego ciała, jednocześnie powoli, gładząc go po plecach, tym samym, odczuwając powoli, jak jego skóra na powrót staje się chłodna mimo żaru, bijącego od ich i tak już złączonych ciał. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna niepewnie przesunął swoje dłonie na jego zgrabne i ciepłe zarazem biodra, zahaczając tym samym swoimi smukłymi palcami o pasek jego jeansowych spodni. Levi dokładnie chwilę później, kiedy zielonooki ujął już jego rękę, swoją i kiedy poprowadził ją do guzików i zamka, a potem jeszcze niżej, Omega momentalnie w tym samym czasie oderwała się od niego jak poparzona, spoglądając jednocześnie w stronę drewnianych drzwi._

_\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Eren, w momencie, gdy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej._

_\- Słyszysz? - szepnął ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, przykładając swój palec wskazujący do ust, aby właśnie w ten sposób przekazać zielonookiemu, by zachowywał się cicho.- Ktoś jest w domu._

_Eren zmarszczył brwi, szybko podnosząc się z łóżka. Sam fakt, że ktoś postanowił włamać się do ich wspólnego sanktuarium, podczas gdy oni po tak długiej rozłące, próbowali nacieszyć się sobą, spowodowała, że kobaltowooki niechętnie podszedł do swojej szafki nocnej, wyciągając z niej tym samym naładowaną już broń. Karcące spojrzenie Erena, które jasno mówiło mu, żeby się nie wygłupiał i jednocześnie nie podejmował zbyt pochopnych decyzji, ani przez chwilę nie sprawiło, aby zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu. Levi był w końcu żołnierzem. Bardzo dobrym żołnierzem i nie bał się żadnego ryzyka, nawet jeśli to właśnie wtedy miałby stracić swoje życie._

_\- Zostań tutaj - rzucił Ackermann, kierując się w stronę drewnianych drzwi szybki krokiem, by dokładnie chwilę później zatrzymać się przy nich i powolnym, niczym ślimaczym ruchem, przekręcić gałkę, aby wyjść z sypialni. Mimo przerażenia, które teraz przejmowało jego ciało, skutecznie niwelował drżenie rąk, mocno zaciskając swoje smukłe i długie zarazem palce na metalowym spuście. Był przygotowany na każde czyhające na niego za rogiem zagrożenie._

_Levi, wychodząc ze swojego tymczasowego schronienia, ostrożnie stawiał kroki, by w żaden sposób nie spłoszyć grasujących po ich letniskowym domku, intruzów. Świadomość, że trzymany w jego rękach pistolet był w pełni naładowany, powodowała, że co jakiś czas przez jego głowę przelatywały mroczne i niezbyt ciekawe scenariusze z Erenem w roli głównej. Sam fakt, że on jako jedyny, miał przy sobie jakąkolwiek broń, dodawał mu tylko niepotrzebnego stresu, którego za wszelką cenę próbował się pozbyć. Mimo wszystko martwił się o swojego ukochanego i nie chciał, aby ktoś zmusił go do podejmowania nieprzemyślanych decyzji, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodziło życie brązowowłosego chłopaka._

_\- Levi!"_

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi dotarł do jego uszu, w momencie, gdy z trudem otworzył swoje lekko opuchnięte oczy, tym samym wydając z siebie cichy i przepełniony bólem jęk, kiedy spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Świadomość, że przez większość czasu, spędzonego w tym miejscu, był bity przez Jeana, spowodowała, że z obrzydzeniem odsunął się lekko od zabrudzonego i przesiąkniętego krwią materaca, który już od kilku miesięcy robił mu za prowizoryczne łóżko. Levi nie potrafił znieść myśli, że ktoś taki jak ten brązowowłosy chłopak, doprowadził go do aż tak zrozpaczonego stanu.

Levi przymknął swoje oczy, modląc się w duchu, by obezwładniający jego ciało ból w końcu przestał mu doskwierać. To właśnie wtedy zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy kiedyś przestanie go boleć? **Czy zapomni kiedyś o cierpieniu?** Czy rzeka krwi i ocean niekończącej się boleści w końcu opuszczą jego ciało? Czy po tym wszystkim, co dotychczas go spotkało, znów będzie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować? A jeśli tak to kiedy? Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wypuścił powoli z płuc powietrze, kiedy kolejna fala dyskomfortu ogarnęła jego ciało. Z trudem pokręcił głową, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że był aż tak bezradny, że nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim organizmem, że pozwolił na to, aby ktoś taki jak Jean, pozbawił go jakichkolwiek nadziei na ucieczkę. Ale co takiego miał zrobić, gdy przez większość czasu spędzonego w tym okropnym i osamotnionym miejscu, nie potrafił nawet skupić się na prostych gestach dłonią? Gdy całe jego ciało ogarnięte bólem, odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa? Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o zimną kamienną ścianę, kiedy nagły chłód owiał jego i tak obolałe już ciało. Sądził, że właśnie w ten sposób choć przez chwilę przestanie odczuwać nieunikniony i wciąż powiększający się ból, który z każdą chwilą powoli powodowała, że przestawał myśleć racjonalnie. To właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie moment, w którym kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu, tak bardzo się bał.

_"- Levi!_

_Krzyk Erena dotarł do jego uszu, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, gdy jego oczy dostrzegły nagły ruch po prawej stronie. Mimo wciąż przerażonego głosu swojego ukochanego natychmiast skierował tam swoje kroki. Nie zamierzał dać uciec włamywaczowi tak łatwo, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy całą tą panującą w drewnianym domku, ciszę przerwał głośny pisk Erena, który właśnie w tej chwili, przewrócił się na drewnianą podłogę, tym samym uderzając się mocno w głowę. Osoba będąca za to wszystko odpowiedzialna ruszyła w stronę swojego towarzysza, nawet przez chwilę nie zwracając uwagi na biegnącego za nimi czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, uważnie rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Z szybko bijącym sercem, nasłuchiwał, jak ktoś z trzaskiem przedziera się przez pokoje, by w następnej chwili wybiec z domu, na niewielki ganek. Levi nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, natychmiast podążył za dźwiękiem. Miał przewagę. Znał teren i całkiem nieźle widział w nocy, zwłaszcza że był to dowód na to, że człowiek potrafił przystosować i zrekompensować inne fizyczne ułomności. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przynajmniej będzie miał satysfakcję z tego, że porządnie nastraszy tego intruza, albo co gorsza - intruzów._

_Kobaltowooki zatrzymał się, by sprawdzić kierunek. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że ktoś w tak bezczelny sposób zakłócił jego chwilę wytchnienia, zwłaszcza gdy postanowił spędzić z nią z brązowowłosym młodzieńcem, który już od jakiegoś czasu był mu stanowczo za bliski. Ciemnowłosy pokręcił przecząco głową, próbując ponownie skupić się na swoim jedynym zadaniu. Miał znaleźć i unieszkodliwić swojego wroga. To właśnie, wtedy gdy z lewej strony dobiegł go odgłos stóp biegnących po żwirowej ścieżce, natychmiast skierował się w tamtym kierunku, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co właściwie mogłoby się teraz stać. Pędził za intruzem, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, kiedy kilka chwil później gwałtownie zatrzymał się niedaleko drewnianego mostu, z trudem dostrzegając w ciemności odwróconą sylwetkę włamywacza. Sekundę później Levi poczuł na swojej szyi zimny, niemal lodowaty, chłód bijący od metalowego łańcucha, który niebezpiecznie zacisnął się na jego karku..."_

Levi poruszył się niespokojnie, powoli wypuszczając z płuc powietrze, ponownie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego ciało znów zostało zaatakowane przez nagły i niespodziewany ból. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Próbował to fakt. Nie raz wołał imię swojego ukochanego, nie raz krzyczał i błagał o to, aby ktoś wreszcie pomógłby mu się stąd wydostać, ale nikt z jego bliskich nie przyszedł mu na pomoc. Konał, a mimo to nadal zadawał sobie pytania, na które nie potrafił nawet odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie oni wszyscy byli. Jego pobratymcy. Przyjaciele. Dlaczego nie przybywali na jego wołanie? Dlaczego pozostawili go w tak okropnym i nieprzyjemnym dla ciała i umysłu, miejscu? A może to był tylko zwykły spisek? A może oni również chcieli doprowadzić go do czystego szaleństwa, by w następnej chwili się go pozbyć już na zawsze?

Zostawili go z premedytacją na pastę i tak zranionego już chłopca, który co jakiś czas ranił nożem jego nogi lub przypiekał jego skórę, niewypalonym do końca papierosem. To właśnie wtedy, Levi zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś mógłby go równie dobrze zdradzić, że był to ktoś, kogo zapewne doskonale znał i z pewnością była mu ta osoba bliska, ale teraz pamięć go zawodziła. Kobaltowooki wiedział, że Jean w jakiś sposób go upokorzył. Ale zrobił to tak, że nie mógł się poruszyć, że nawet struny głosowe odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, gdy wraz z kolejną falą bólu, chciał wykrzyczeć imię swojego ukochanego. Wiedział, że był całkowicie bezradny, bezbronny, gdy z każdym następnym dniem, piwnooki rozrywał jego ciało na strzępy, pozostawiając po sobie niewielkie rany, na tyle, aby nie stracił przez to zbyt wiele krwi.

Levi słyszał jego szyderstwa, czuł jego wściekłość, kiedy nie chciał pokazać po sobie, jak straszliwie cierpi i że od samego początku był świadomy jego obecności. To prawda, Ackermann pragnął śmierci, a mimo to doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Chciał, aby Jean zadał mu w końcu ostateczny i śmiertelny cios, ale on nie chciał tego zrobić. Zamiast tego robił wszystko, aby ciemnowłosego mężczyznę wpierw pokonała sama psychika, która i tak była już na samym skraju wytrzymałości, gdy z każdym następnym dniem, przez jego umysł, powoli przewijały się wszystkie wspomnienia jego ostatnich spędzonych chwil z Erenem. To również w tamtej chwili, przypomniał sobie złość, którą po raz pierwszy był w stanie dostrzec na tej niewinnej karmelowej twarzy, która wręcz promieniowała od niego pewnością siebie i czystą żądzą mordu, kryjącą się w oczach.

_"Szczupłe palce za wszelką cenę próbowały rozluźnić zaciskającą się z każdym gwałtownym ruchem żelazną obręcz, która wżynała się mocno w jego delikatną i bladą zarazem skórę. Czas przestał mieć dla niego jakieś znaczenie, gdy panika wdarła się do jego głowy, niczym obca, pełzająca macka, która z delikatnością, a jednocześnie z zaciekawieniem i zdenerwowaniem dotykała jego umysłu. To właśnie wtedy Levi miał wrażenie, że zapomniał, przez moment jak się oddycha, gdy przewrócił się na plecy, wciąż, będąc ciągniętym w stronę drewnianego mostu._

_\- Witaj Levi - dziewczęcy głos, rozległ się tuż obok jego ucha. Metal zabrzęczał głośno, gdy chude i słabe dłonie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, próbowały wywalczyć odrobinę świeżego powietrza.- Chyba pozwolisz, jeśli wyciągnę cię na zewnątrz prawda?_

_Cichy jęk wydobył się z jego i tak ściśniętego gardła, gdy mocno uderzył plecami o drewniane deski. Świadomość, że ktoś taki jak ta dziewczyna była w stanie go obezwładnić powodowała, że z trudem zaczerpnął oddechu, w momencie, gdy szybko stawiane kroki ucichły. Levi z trudem otworzył oczy, by dostrzec swojego oprawcę._

_\- Będziesz doskonałym trofeum nad kominkiem - tajemnicza postać po raz kolejny zabrała głos, ponownie zaciskając żelazny łańcuch na jego szyi, tym samym zarzucając go przez drewnianą belkę, na której po chwili wzniosła ciemnowłosego mężczyznę do góry.- Brak tlenu daje się w znaki co?_

_Ciche prychnięcie ze strony Levi'a spowodowało, że jej twarz momentalnie zbladła. Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji, zwłaszcza gdy właśnie w tej chwili próbowała zakończyć jego i tak nic nieznaczące już życie._

_\- On... cię zostawił... - ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem wypowiedział te słowa, mocno zaciskając tym samym swoje oczy. Czuł, że nie brakowało mu niewiele do odejścia na drugi świat.- Już... do ciebie... nie wróci..._

_Blade dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na łańcuchu, jeszcze bardziej, wnosząc koblatowookiego do góry. Levi dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ciemne prawie tak ciemne, jak heban włosy, które wystawały, spod ciemnozielonego kaptura mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Mikasa Jeager, właśnie w tej chwili, próbowała go zabić i szczerze mówiąc, powoli jej się to udawało. Szarooka przysunęła swoją twarz jeszcze bliżej, uważnie przyglądając się tej siniejącej już buzi._

_\- Eren jest mój - rzuciła, piorunując go spojrzeniem.- I tylko mój._

_\- Tobie też robił spaghetti? - odparował, krztusząc się cicho, po raz kolejny czując, jak na jego szyi zaciska się gruby i ciężki zarazem łańcuch._

_\- Wróci do mnie - warknęła, nawet przez chwilę nie rezygnując ze swojego stanowiska._

_\- Nie - ciche zaprzeczenie ze strony Levi'a spowodowało, że dziewczyna wypuściła ze swoich rąk swoją tymczasową broń, by w następnej chwili ciało ciemnowłosego mężczyzny osunęło się na ziemię z głuchym odgłosem.- Zostawił cię, a wrócił po mnie. To trochę czyni mnie jako jego ulubieńca, prawda?_

_Mikasa nie wytrzymała. Złapała go mocno za białą koszulę i przycisnęła go do drewnianych desek, tym samym, szepcząc mu cicho do ucha, słowa pełne nienawiści. Świadomość, że Eren pokochał tego zaplutego i brudnego śmiecia, spowodowała, że z trudem próbowała się opanować, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy chodziło właśnie o brązowowłosego chłopaka._

_\- Jeśli próbujesz mnie sprowokować, to ci się udało! - krzyknęła, wymierzając mu mocnego kopniaka w brzuch, w którym ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zakrztusił się mocno, tym samym, przewracając się na prawy i tak już obolały bok.- Wiesz? Mój tata powiedział mi o pewnym punkcie na plecach mężczyzny, gdzie możesz przebić go przez kręgosłup i serce w tym samym czasie. Czy strasznie by ci to przeszkadzało, gdybym ci go pokazała?_

_\- Przez małą sekundę, gdy słuchałem opowieści Erena na temat twojej osoby, strasznie było mi ciebie żal - odparł Levi, powoli, podnosząc się na równe nogi, gdy szarooka zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków do tyłu, zupełnie tak, jakby chciała w ten sposób pokazać mu, iż czeka na jego każdy następny ruch._

_\- Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski - warknęła, spoglądając na niego złowrogim spojrzeniem.- Potrzebuję twojego życia!..."_

Czas przestał mieć dla Levi'a jakieś znaczenie, a świat skurczył się, gdy po raz kolejny jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazm bólu. Kiedy w tamtym momencie, czuł, że to ostatnie minuty jego życia i że nie będzie miał już żadnych szans na jakikolwiek ratunek, wtedy na drewnianym moście ukazała mu się jakaś postać. Mimo krwi, która spływała mu po twarzy, w ciemności wyraźnie dostrzegł te piękne szmaragdowe oczy, które ani przez chwilę nie przestały błyszczeć swoim jak zawsze uroczym blaskiem. To właśnie wtedy, Levi zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brązowowłosy chłopiec, był dla niego jak anioł, który postanowił go uratować, przed nagłą śmiercią. Tak właśnie kobaltowooki postrzegał Erena, jako kogoś, kto zawsze pragnął dla niego samych najlepszych rzeczy.

Umysł czarnowłosego zaczynał zasnuwać się mgłą. Levi nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, w jaki sposób udało mu się uciec z rąk obłąkanej przez miłość do brązowowłosego chłopca, dziewczyny. Usiłował "zobaczyć" osobę, która go uratowała, ale jej obraz nie chciał pojawić się w jego myślach ponownie, zamiast tego został już tylko ból. Okropny, niekończący się ból, który powodował, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu, nawet wtedy, kiedy umysł rozpadał mu się na milion kawałeczków, aż wreszcie nie pamiętał już nawet, kogo ani co tak bardzo chciał sobie przypomnieć. Jedyne co wciąż przebywało w jego głowie to świadomość, tego, że ból był nie do wytrzymania, można prawie rzec, że nawet był niewyobrażalny. Krew tryskała się z jego ran niczym gejzer, a wszystkie siły życiowe, które niegdyś powodowały, że wstawał wczesnym rankiem z celem, teraz z każdą chwilą opuszczały go, pozostawiając po sobie tylko i wyłącznie świadomość, że za chwilę umrze. Levi pragnął śmierci. Nie mógł się jej doczekać, ale nie była mu ona przeznaczona.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna już dawno przyzwyczaił się do panującej teraz w jego celi, niekończącej się ciemności, która otaczała go ze wszystkich stron, lecz cisza, była dla niego jak obezwładniający cios, który powodował, że z trudem ponownie położył się na swoje prowizoryczne łóżko. To właśnie wtedy, Levi usłyszał potworne skrzypnięcie, następnie kilka kroków w jego stronę, aż w końcu poczuł na swojej twarz zimny niemal lodowaty oddech. Oddech zwiastujący tylko śmierć...

\- No proszę, kogo my tu mamy? - rzucił przybysz, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem.- Kopę lat, prawda, Levi?

\- Foulard Rouge... - wyszeptał, doskonale znając jej przezwisko.- Mikasa...


	16. Rozdział XV

**~** **Tylko jedna osoba miała dostęp do jego ciała i to właśnie on, Levi Ackermann, był władcą jego serca ~**

Zimny, niemal lodowaty podmuch wiatru, który dostał się do niewielkiej sypialni przez lekko uchylone okno, sprawił, że leżący na wąskim dwuosobowym łóżku brązowowłosy chłopak, poruszył się niespokojnie, tym samym, naciągając na swoje zmarznięte ramiona, ciepłą i aksamitną zarazem pościel, która otuliła go swoją miękkością. Eren przewrócił się z rezygnacją na plecy, kładąc przy tym rękę pod głową, by dokładnie chwilę później wbić swój piękny, zielony, niemal szmaragdowy wzrok w częściowo pomalowany sufit, tym samym, zatracając się w swoich myślach. Nie miał dziś nastroju do niczego, a jasnoniebieska farba, która teraz znajdowała się na zachodniej części ściany, nawet przez chwilę nie sprawiła, aby nabrał w końcu ochoty na dalsze życie. Zrezygnowany, przymknął swoje oczy, jednocześnie wsłuchując się w ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu, co jakiś czas wypuszczając ze swoich płuc powietrze, gdy jego myśli ponownie powróciły do wieczornego snu, tym samym powodując, że zacisnął mocno swoje oczy, nie chcąc, by napływające do jego oczu łzy znów rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po jego karmelowych policzkach. Znów miał ten sam sen. Znów widział go przed swoimi oczami, znów czuł ciepło, które w zastraszającym tempie opuszczało jego ciało, gdy cały zakrwawiony leżał na leśnej polanie, jednocześnie unosząc swój lekko zamglony wzrok w stronę gwieździstego nieba, by po raz ostatni zaczerpnąć powietrza, jednocześnie unieruchamiając swoją klatkę piersiową.

Eren nie zważając na krew, poruszył nim nerwowo, ale i to nie zadziałało. Jego serce nie biło już od dłuższego czasu, a oczy, które w dalszym ciągu pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek wyrazu ani przez chwilę nie zamierzały pokazać tego pięknego blasku kobaltowych oczu, gdy krzyki brązowowłosego chłopaka wciąż próbowały wybudzić go z wiecznego snu. Eren znów miał przed swoimi oczami ciało Levia, z którego powoli ulatniał się duch, a on nie potrafił jasno myśleć, widząc go w takim stanie. Czuł nie tylko strach związany z jego śmiercią, ale i przerażenie, które wiązało się z wizją samotności, kiedy ta dokładnie za chwilę miała go dotknąć. To właśnie wtedy zielonooki chłopak wybudzał się ze snu z krzykiem na ustach i rozglądał się nerwowo po pokoju, pragnąc za wszelką cenę odgonić od siebie wizje sennych koszmarów, które powracały do niego co jakiś czas. Cały ten obraz wyglądał tak bardzo realistycznie, że nawet teraz Eren z trudem potrafił powstrzymać napływające do jego oczu łzy. Ból w okolicach serca był tak wielki, że chłopak nie mógł praktycznie nic zrobić, dlatego teraz zielonooki młodzieniec miał wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa zaraz się rozerwie, a serce rozpadnie się na milion drobnych części, których zapewne nikt, ani nic nie zdoła już ułożyć w całość, bo tak naprawdę tylko jedna osoba miała do tego prawo. **Tylko jedna osoba miała dostęp do jego ciała i to właśnie on, Levi Ackermann, był władcą jego serca**.

Eren wypuścił powoli ze swoich płuc powietrze, gdy pogrążony w myślach zakopał się w ciepłej pościeli, jeszcze bardziej, chcąc poczuć bijące od pierzyny ciepło, kiedy raz po raz do pokoju docierał zimny podmuch grudniowego wiatru. Co prawda w samym pokoju nie było zimno, ale na samą myśl, że za chwilę będzie musiał opuścić swój mały zakątek spokoju, dostawał gęsiej skórki, zwłaszcza że obrazy umierającego żołnierza wyraźnie utrwaliły mu się w głowie i co jakiś czas pojawiały się nawet, wtedy gdy raz po raz zamykał swoje oczy na dłuższą chwilę. Zielonooki chłopak, nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego ukazała mu się właśnie ta najgorsza i najmroczniejsza wizja dotycząca jego ukochanego, dlatego więc postanowił uznać ten cały krajobraz za wytwór własnej wyobraźni, od której zaczynał powoli świrować i dopatrywać się znaków w swoich głupich i bezwartościowych snach, kiedy w tym samym czasie próbował skupić swój wzrok na niewielkim pokoju, w którym teraz się znajdował. Wczoraj był tak zmęczony po nagłej wizycie Armina, że mózg wyłączył mu się w momencie, gdy tylko zobaczył łóżko, a cała reszta w zupełności przestała go interesować nawet dzwoniący telefon, który teraz dawał o sobie znać.

Brązowowłosy chłopak niechętnie doszedł do wniosku, że pokój był teraz nijaki. Żadne inne określenie nie przychodziło mu do głowy, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy swoimi zaspanymi i lekko opuchniętymi od płaczu oczami, patrzył na puste białe ściany i meble, które zostały wykonane z ciemnego drewna. Nawet pusty regał, komoda, na której nic nie stało, i pościel była biała. W całym w tym pomieszczeniu nie zauważył ani grama koloru, kiedy to właśnie dzięki, barwą można było zorientować się, jaką jest się osobą. Ciepłe barwy oznaczały, że człowiek jest otwarty i że bardzo łatwo nawiązuje znajomości, natomiast te zimne i minimalistyczne rzeczy sugerowały, że dana postać jest zdystansowana i zamknięta w sobie, lecz ta biel, która teraz go otaczała, była taka... bezosobowa. Zupełnie tak, jakby cały ten kolor stracił blask i... życie. Jakby już od samego początku był po prostu martwy w środku, jakby nie wyrażał żadnej emocji i nie przedstawiał już żadnej historii, tym samym nie pokazując zmian, jakie zaszły w tym pokoju, kiedy miłość dwóch pięknych i młodych mężczyzn z każdym dniem coraz bardziej rozwijała się, utwierdzając ich w przekonaniu, że to właśnie z tą osobą chcą spędzić resztę swojego życia i że to właśnie z nią chcą wspólnie założyć jedną wielką rodzinę, która z biegiem czasu znacznie by się powiększyła. To właśnie w takich chwilach człowiek zawsze myśli o swojej przyszłości. To właśnie wtedy zastanawia się nad tym, kim będzie za dwadzieścia, a może i nawet za trzydzieści lat, ale Eren nie potrafił już niczego tam dostrzec. Widział tylko pustkę wypełniającą jego życie, które uzupełniało miejsce przy jego stole w jadalni i mieszkanie, z którą z pewnością wkrótce opuści. Był tylko on sam. Czytający w bibliotece, spożywający posiłek w samotności, a później dyszący ze zmęczenia na łożu śmierci. Zielonooki zawsze zazdrościł tego Zekeowi - on z pewnością widział swoją przyszłość zupełnie inaczej niż on. Złotowłosy mężczyzna zapewne już nie raz planował ucieczkę pociągiem z ukochaną osobą, wyjazd za granicę, wspólne przygody i w końcu wieczną miłość aż po grób...

I choć Eren próbował nie zwracać na to wszystko uwagi, to coraz bardziej dostrzegał dzielące ich różnice. On w przeciwieństwie do Zeke miał kogoś. I szczerze mówiąc, zielonooki młodzieniec nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znów poczuje w swoich ramionach te drobne, szczupłe i chłodne zarazem ciałko swojego ukochanego. Kiedy znów skosztuje jego pełnych i pięknych zarazem, różanych warg, kiedy pod osłoną nocy weźmie go całego na miękkim i pościelonym aksamitną pościelą, łóżku. Mimo iż wciąż przekonywał się, że już za chwilę ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wpadnie do ich wspólnego mieszkania z uśmiechem na ustach, by w następnej minucie ucałować tą piękną i wiecznie radosną twarz swojego chłopaka, to z drugiej strony nadal nie potrafił pozbyć się uczucia barku bliskości i tęsknoty za ciągłymi docinkami ze strony bruneta, który właśnie w ten sposób okazywał mu swą niepowtarzalną i pogłębiającą się z każdym dniem miłość. To właśnie jego usta, które były w odcieniu jasnego różu, były czymś, czego pragnął najbardziej. Był gotów na wszystko, aby znów poczuć ich smak i nawet w jego lekkim grymasie, który co jakiś czas zdobił jego twarz, potrafił wyczuć pragnienie, które wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. Eren uwielbiał kolor jego oczu. Uważał, że kobalt, był stworzony tylko dla niego.

Dla prawdziwego króla.

Dla władcy jego serca.

Dla prawdziwej gwiazdy.

Gwiazdy, której nigdy nie miał posiąść...

To wszystko zdawało się być snem, gdy Eren z trudem potrafił powstrzymać dreszcze, które ogarnęły jego ciało, gdy co jakiś czas, zgrzytając zębami, powoli przekonywał swoje ciało do tego, aby w końcu wykonało jakiś ruch w stronę wydostania się z ciepłego łóżka. Co prawda, zielonooki chłopak nie był przyzwyczajony do tak wczesnych pobudek, jak Levi, ale ostatnie dni tak bardzo dały mu się w kość, że najchętniej przeleżałby cały dzień w łóżku, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na odwiedzających go gości, którzy co jakiś czas dokuczali mu bardziej niż zbyt głośni imprezowicze z mieszkania naprzeciwko, więc nawet nie zareagował, gdy jego ciało wykonało powoli swój pierwszy i niezbyt udany ruch. Już chwilę później chłopak nie do końca przytomnie podszedł do drewnianego krzesła z ubraniami i wciągnął na siebie pierwszą lepszą koszulę, tym samym, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby właśnie w tej chwili do pokoju wparowałby Levi, ten na sto procent zostałby zbesztany za stos brudnych i śmierdzących zarazem ciuchów, które teraz leżały sobie spokojnie obok drewnianego biurka.

Eren już po chwili skierował swoje bose stopy w stronę śnieżnobiałej kuchni, mając nadzieję na to, że jego żołądek zostanie zaspokojony jajecznicą i filiżanką kawy, kiedy jego myśli o śniadaniu natychmiastowo zniknęły, gdy ten zatrzymał się nagle w połowie drogi i ukradkiem spojrzał na niewielki salon, w którym już od samego początku coś mu się nie podobało. Zielonooki skrzywił się lekko, w momencie, gdy jego organizm stanowczo zaczął domagać się jedzenia i kawy, na którą to właśnie tego dnia miał największą ochotę. Świadomość, że Eren pił w towarzystwie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny tak mało energetycznego napoju, powodowała u niego niekontrolowane uśmiechy, które co jakiś czas pojawiały się na jego twarzy, za każdym razem, gdy tylko wspomniał o swoim ukochanym, dlatego teraz nie zamierzał rezygnować z ciepłego napoju. Fakt, że tak samo, jak Levi kochał czarną herbatę, spowodował, że Eren z czasem zaczął bardziej preferować kawę, tym samym sprawiając, że już na samą myśl o niej powoli zaczął odczuwać napływającą do jego mięśni niespodziewaną energię, dzięki której potem miał siłę na wykonanie wszystkich swoich obowiązków w najbliższym czasie.

Jego wzrok automatycznie zatrzymał się na niewielkim kalendarzu, który teraz spokojnie wisiał sobie na drzwiach od lodówki, kiedy ten uważnie wpatrywał się w jeden idealny punkt, który jasno wskazywał, że właśnie rozpoczął się grudzień. Eren ze zdziwieniem otworzył szerzej oczy, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wraz ze zniknięciem Levi'a minął kolejny już czwarty tym razem miesiąc i że w ciągu kilku tych tygodni nawet przez chwilę nie ruszył do przodu, aby jak najszybciej go odnaleźć. Zielonooki jednym szybkim ruchem zerwał kalendarz z lodówki, tym samym zrzucając z niej kilka małych magnesów, które potoczyły się teraz, bo białych kafelkach zupełnie tak, jakby obawiały się ze strony brązowowłosego chłopaka jakiegokolwiek niebezpiecznego gestu, jakby właśnie w ten sposób obawiały się o swoje życie, gdy zdenerwowany i pochłonięty złością, która powoli przejmowała nad jego ciałem kontrolę, chłopak ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę niewielkiego salonu.

Zielone, niemal szmaragdowe oczy natychmiast powędrowały w stronę telewizora, tym samym natrafiając na puste tym razem miejsce. Eren w tej samej chwili wstrzymał oddech, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że niewielka kamera, które jeszcze kilka dni temu nie zmieniała swojego miejsca, teraz zniknęła zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie zapadła się głęboko pod ziemię. Dokładnie chwilę później brązowowłosy chłopak, poczuł lejący się po jego plecach zimny pot, kiedy jego umysł stopniowo został przejęty przez wciąż rozrastająca się panikę, która już od samego początku kryła się w jego głowie niczym nikły cień powoli gasnącej wciąż nadziei, gdy co jakiś czas podejmował desperackie próby odnalezienia swojego ukochanego. Poddając się, osunął się na miękki szary dywan, tym samym wbijając swój wzrok w stojące na regale zdjęcie. Eren przyjrzał mu się uważnie i choć obraz był rozmazany przez napływające łzy to i tak w dalszym ciągu mógł ujrzeć jego w pełni zdecydowanie spojrzenie. Jego kobaltowe oczy świdrujące jego. Nie było można dostrzec w nich żadnego wahania, a świadomość, że szeroki uśmiech, który został uwieczniony na pojedynczej fotografii, był przeznaczony dla kogoś innego, sprawił, że zielonooki chłopak cierpiał jeszcze bardziej. Patrzył na niego, stojącego w towarzystwie innych mężczyzn, Eren powoli czuł narastającą zazdrość, ale i również smutek, który teraz powoli ogarniał jego ciało, tym samym powodując, że przełknął głęboko ślinę, wpadając jednocześnie na pomysł, który pomógłby mu w odnalezieniu spokoju.

Zielonooki chłopak niepewnie podszedł do stolika, na którym stała butelka alkoholu, tym samym drugą ręką, sięgając po stojące nieco wyżej zdjęcie. Eren przemierzył mieszkanie swoimi bosymi stopami, ponownie wracając do sypialni, gdzie na nocnej półce leżały teraz niedbale położone opakowania po lekach. Brązowowłosy młodzieniec wiedział, że to on, Levi natchnął tych ludzi do walki o swój kraj. Dzięki niemu wszystko tętniło życiem. Gdyby mógł do niego podejść i spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, powiedziałby mu, dokładnie to, co do niego czuje, jednakże nie wydawało się to już takie proste. Wbrew temu, że Eren trzymał jego zdjęcie w swojej dłoni, to nic tak naprawdę nie znaczyło. Levi był kimś innym. Jeager chciał tak bardzo go poczuć, zobaczyć, przytulić, że powoli czuł się, tak jakby świat nagle się zatrzymał, pozostawiając wszystko w bezkresnej wieczności, która ani przez chwilę nie zamierzała się skończyć. Zielonooki popił szybko leki, wódką, ponownie wbijając swój wzrok w tą piękną istotę. Pogrążył się w marzeniach, tym samym, wyobrażając sobie, że ten widok, roześmianego ciemnowłosego młodzieńca, jest przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Levi wyglądał tak delikatnie i niewinnie zarazem, że nawet fakt, połkniętych kilka minut temu silnych tabletek na sen, stracił dla niego jakikolwiek znaczenie.

Eren czuł teraz słodki zapach, który pochodził z jakiegoś jakby nierzeczywistego miejsca, które było mu zupełnie obce, ale i jednocześnie dobrze mu znane. Był zagubiony, ogłupiały, gdy poddając się miłemu mrowieniu w ciele, położył się na łóżku, tym samym, unosząc swój wzrok wysoko do góry, zupełnie tak jakby chciał dostrzec w białym, niemal śnieżnym suficie, niebo pełne gwiazd, jakby właśnie tam potrafił odnaleźć tak długo wyczekiwany spokój, ale z drugiej strony jego największym pragnieniem było móc go odnaleźć. Na samo wspomnienie ich wspólnych wakacji na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

_"Ciepła majowa noc, świeciła blaskiem srebrnego księżyca. Gwiazdy migoczące wysoko w górze wyglądały tak, jakby przemawiały do ludzi, którzy w ciemnych pomieszczeniach już dawno niewinnie zasnęli. Niewielka mętna i szara rzeka, teraz była jak lustrzane odbicie nieba. Lekka mgła, która co jakiś czas unosiła się w powietrzu, idealnie oddawała charakter miłej i spokojnej nocy, która teraz była przerywana, echem spokojnych korków dobiegających ze żwirowej dróżki. To właśnie tam, na niewielkiej polanie pośrodku lasu, Eren zauważył swojego ukochanego. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna stał w pięknym i eleganckim garniturze, który idealnie przylegał do jego smukłego ciała, powoli tym samym, przybierając odcień głębokiej czerni. Zielonooki młodzieniec próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak z jego ust nie wydostał się żaden dźwięk, a smukła i krucha zarazem dłoń Levi'a wysunęła się lekko do przodu, jednocześnie zapraszając go do wspólnej zabawy, w dość powolnym tempie, zupełnie tak jakby nigdzie się im nie spieszyło. Wszystko teraz stało się tak powolne, że Eren idąc w jego stronę, czuł się tak, jakby właśnie mijały lata, a jego serce było przeszywane ogromną radością, gdy po niecałej chwili owiał go mocny zapach bzu. Wspomnienia powróciły, tym samym powodując, że wszelkie uczucia, które darzył do istoty stojącej przed nim, nagle ulotniły się, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie lekkości i spokoju zarazem._

_Levi, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach, który zielonooki młodzieniec odwzajemnił, silnym i zdecydowanym ruchem, tym samym, mocno obejmując go w pasie. Jego zmysły oszalały. Nie bał się już niczego. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wtulił się w jego pierś, wyczekując chwili, gdy młodszy od niego chłopak, zamknie go w swoich objęciach, dzieląc się z nim czymś intymnym, czymś, co dawało mu wielką radość i spokój zarazem. Eren poczuł, że unoszą się w powietrzu. W końcu mógł poczuć, że nie był sam, że miał u swojego boku osobę, z którą postanowił spędzić resztę swojego życia, dlatego też kilka chwil później odważnie pocałował jego słodkie różane usta, tym samym powodując, że każdy następny pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, gdy obaj rozumieli się bez słów. Żyli w świecie, gdzie nie było nikogo poza nimi. Żyli w miejscu, do którego nikt inny nie miał wstępu, a to wszystko już od samego początku było owiane słodką tajemnicą..."_


	17. Rozdział XVI

**~ A może powinien całkowicie zrezygnować z ratowania kogokolwiek, by w następnej chwili udać się do zupełnie innego miasta, aby rozpocząć swoje życie na nowo? ~**

Szare oczy uparcie wpatrywały się w te pełne przerażenia i niepewności niebieskie tęczówki, które dokładnie w tej samej chwili utkwione były w porcelanowy kubek, kiedy zalana jeszcze nie tak dawno herbata, próbowała pozbyć się uciekającej i znikającej zarazem pary, która teraz zakręciła się w pewnego rodzaju furii i równie szybko rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, tak jak się pojawiła. Na bladej, nieco zmęczonej twarzy pojawił się lekki, aczkolwiek uwodzący uśmiech, który znacznie się poszerzył, gdy jasnowłosy chłopak podniósł swoje piękne, prawie przypominające morze, oczy, by po chwili ponownie skierować je w stronę drewnianego stolika gdzie nadal stała ciepła i nietknięta zarazem herbata. Armin nie wiedział jeszcze, co jasnobrązowy chłopak zamierzał teraz zrobić, ale świadomość, że siedząca naprzeciwko niego alfa była prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki napawała go dumą. Nieśmiały chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie na miękkiej i skórzanej zarazem kanapie, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy szarooki mężczyzna sięgnął dłonią po stojący przy krawędzi stolika nieco mniejszy kubek, który kilka sekund później, przyłożył do swoich ust, jednocześnie wbijając swój martwy niemal pozbawiony szczęścia wzrok w zachwyconą i zaintrygowaną zarazem twarz Armina.

Alert speszony natarczywym spojrzeniem swojego kochanka, szybko odwrócił swoją głowę w stronę okna, by ukryć czerwone plamy wpływające na jego policzki, kiedy czuł się onieśmielony. Cisza, która panowała w ich przestronnym mieszkaniu w pewien sposób, łagodziła napiętą jeszcze kilka minut temu atmosferę, gdy zaskoczony i lekko wykończony jasnobrązowy chłopak, dowiedział się o nagłym i zbyt pochopnym pomyśle swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zaspany i nie do końca ubrany jeszcze Farlan uważnie wsłuchiwał się w przerażony i niepewny głos swojego ukochanego, kiedy ten próbował opisać mu całą zaistniałą sytuację, która pojawiła się w momencie, gdy Armin, wracając od brązowowłosego chłopaka, zastał dość nieprzyjemny widok dwóch bijących się o dziewczynę najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy jeszcze nie tak dawno byli w stanie skoczyć za sobą w ogień. To właśnie wtedy, gdy przerażony i zrozpaczony jednocześnie niebieskooki młodzieniec wrócił do domu, zaczęły ogarniać go wyrzuty sumienia, gdy jego umysł wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym, co mógłby poczuć Eren, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego jedyny najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie okradł go z ostatniej i prawdopodobnie jedynej pamiątki, która pozostała mu zaginionym kilka miesięcy temu czarnowłosym chłopaku. Armin teraz czuł się dziwnie. Mieszanka niepokoju, strachu i zażenowania nie pozwalała mu na przemyślenie propozycji, którą kilka miesięcy temu otrzymał od nieco starej od niego dziewczyny, kiedy ta pochłonięta swoimi własnymi sprawami, nawet nie raczyła odebrać od niego telefonu, gdy ten za wszelką cenę próbował się do niej dodzwonić, by w następnej chwili zrezygnować z jej planu, ale śmiałe i pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie szarookiego mężczyzny spowodowała, że Alert zawiesił swój głos tym samym, kończąc rozmowę z pocztą głosową Mikasy i poddając się walce ze zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić. Czuł się dziwnie. Świadomość, że postępuje źle, wprowadzała go w jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia, niż fakt, że odebrał Erenowi jedyną pamiątkę po czarnowłosym mężczyźnie, który został okrzyknięty jako osoba zaginiona dokładnie cztery miesiące temu. Nie wiedział, już jak miał właściwie postępować. Czy powinien udać się do Erena i przeprosić go swoje zachowanie? Czy raczej powinien oddać kamerę jego najlepszej przyjaciółce, z którą umówił się na spotkanie w niewielkiej kawiarence dokładnie za kilkanaście minut? **A może powinien całkowicie zrezygnować z ratowania kogokolwiek, by w następnej chwili udać się do zupełnie innego miasta, aby rozpocząć swoje życie na nowo?**

Wypuścił powoli powietrze ze swoich płuc, jednocześnie opuszczając głowę. Cichy jęk bezradności wydobył się z jego lekko otwartych ust w momencie, gdy szarooki mężczyzna pojawił się tuż obok niego, tym samym po chwili mocno go do siebie przytulając. Piękne, jasne niemal złote włosy opadły ciężko na smukłe ramiona Farlana, gdy jego chłodne dłonie narzuciły na ich sylwetki ciepły bawełniany koc, który teraz okalał ich szczupłe ciała. Church wiedział, że w takich chwilach jedynie co mógłby zrobić dla swojego ukochanego to udowodnienie mu, że bez względu na wszystko, zawsze, ale to zawsze mógł na niego liczyć, nawet jeśli popełniłby same najgorsze decyzje, które mogłyby mu się kiedykolwiek w życiu, przytrafić. Armin niechętnie otworzył oczy, zdając, sobie sprawię z tego, że dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy jasnobrązowy chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie na miękkiej i skórzanej zarazem kanapie, będzie zmuszony wyjawić swojej alfie, wszystkie możliwe sekrety związane z Mikasą, Erenem, a nawet zaginionym Levi'em. Niebieskooki chłopak otworzył lekko swoje usta, chcąc jej odpowiedzieć, ale rozum jakże i serce nie pozwoliły mu na wykonanie żadnego ruchu. Zawahał się. Zamarł dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy swój wzrok wbił w szarobrązowy pakunek, który teraz stał się jego jedynym elementem uwagi.

\- Więc... - zaczął Farlan, kładąc swój podbródek na głowie chłopaka, który wciąż mocno się do niego przytulał, zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie czegoś się bał.- Powiesz mi, co naprawdę się stało?

\- Ja chyba do końca postradałem już rozum - wyszeptał jasnowłosy chłopak, co jakiś czas, przygryzając ze zdenerwowania swoją malinową wargę, gdy kilka minut temu zdarł z siebie koc i usiadł na skraju kanapy. Niebieskie tęczówki tępo wpatrywały się w niewielki szarobrązowy pakunek, który teraz powinien być w rękach zupełnie kogoś innego, ale świadomość, że musiał mu pomóc, spowodowała, że nieśmiało oderwał swój wzrok, ponownie zabierając głos.- Nie powinienem tego robić...

\- Robić czego? - brwi Churcha powędrowały wysoko do góry, tym samym uważnie przyglądając się twarzy swojego ukochanego.- Armin, jeśli chcesz, abym, ci pomógł, to musisz mi zaufać. Doskonale wiesz, że bez względu na wszystko, zawsze, ale to zawsze będę po twojej stronie, nawet jeśli kogoś zamordowałeś.

\- Nikogo nie zamordowałem, ale Mikasa może to zrobić - odparł, podnosząc nieśmiało na niego swój wzrok, kiedy w tym samym czasie, chłopak niemrawo burknął coś pod nosem. Armin teraz czuł się dziwnie. Świadomość, że cała ta sytuacja związana ze śmiercią Levi'a mogła być spowodowana właśnie przez tę czarnowłosą dziewczynę, powodowała, że z trudem potrafił odróżnić swoje myśli, które teraz umysł produkował w zastraszająco szybkim tempie.- Nie wiem co robić Farlan. Chcę pomóc Erenowi... W końcu jakby nie patrzeć jest to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, ale z drugiej strony... Sam nie wiem... To trudne...

Jasnowłosy chłopak uważnie wpatrywał się teraz w piękną i przystojną zarazem twarz swojego ukochanego, mając nadzieję na to, że ujrzy w jego oczach jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, która pomogłaby mu nad podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji, ale jakaś nieznana mu dotąd siła powoli przejmowała nad jego ciałem kontrolę, tym samym wychodząc wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi naprzeciw. Myśl, że Farlan był w stanie pomóc mu w każdej chwili, napawała go nieograniczoną ilością nadziei, że jest ktoś, kto potrafi odnaleźć w tym całym bałaganie jakiś sens, nawet jeśli znał tylko część prawdy.

\- Armin - westchnął szarooki, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, gdy dostrzegł na jego twarzy lekkie zakłopotanie i bezradność jednocześnie. Jego chłodne dłonie, które teraz otuliły sobą jego rozgrzane i mokre zarazem policzki sprawiły, że siedzący na kanapie niebieskooki chłopak wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, kiedy chwilę później jego usta ponownie się zamknęły.- Pamiętaj, że...

Dźwięk dzwonka, który teraz stopniowo rozszedł się po cichym i niemal spokojnym mieszkaniu, spowodował, że siedzący jeszcze przed chwilą jasnowłosy chłopak, poderwał się na równe nogi i ruszył w stronę drzwi i co jakiś czas, z zamartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, spoglądał na swojego ukochanego, który dokładnie w tej samej chwili, przykrył się ciepłym bawełnianym kocem, kiedy kilka sekund później ponownie utkwił swój wzrok w porcelanowy kubek stojący na szklanym i niewielkim zarazem stoliku do kawy. Farlan otworzył lekko dębowe drzwi i uśmiechnął się arogancko w stronę stojącej naprzeciwko niego czarnowłosej dziewczyny, która teraz co jakiś czas nerwowo przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę.

\- Jest może Armin? - spytała, uważnie lustrując twarz szarookiego chłopaka, kiedy ten skrzyżował swoje ramiona na piersi.- Próbowałam się do niego dodzwonić, ale nie...

\- Armin ma się dobrze - odparł tamten, spoglądając na nią spode łba, tym samym po chwili pochylając się lekko w jej stronę, by powiedzieć jej coś na tyle cicho, aby siedzący w salonie chłopak nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć.- I lepiej będzie, jeśli zostawisz go w spokoju. Już i tak wystarczająco się przez ciebie wycierpiał, więc proszę cię bardzo, abyś zabierała stąd swój tyłek i nie pokazywała mi się więcej na oczy. I jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę coś o tobie, to gorzko tego pożałujesz, rozumiemy się?

\- Farlan Church, obrońca wszystkich omeg - rzuciła i szybko ruszyła nogą, gdy dokładnie sekundę później jasnowłosy chłopak próbował zamknąć przed nią dębowe drzwi.- Nie próbuj mi grozić, bo nie tylko Armin będzie miał na swoich rękach krew.

\- Zabieraj stąd swoją śmierdzącą nogę i wynoś się z tego budynku, bo zaczniemy rozmawiać zupełnie inaczej - powiedział, przesyłając jej piorunujące spojrzenie, kiedy ta udała się powoli w stronę wyjścia.- I lepiej, żebym cię tutaj już więcej nie widział!


	18. Rozdział XVII

**~ Wymuszone uśmiechy stały się codziennością ~**

Ciemne, deszczowe chmury, które tego dnia zaciągnęły się niebezpiecznie nad pogrążonym w mroku mieście, spowodowały, że lekki deszczyk, który jeszcze nie tak dawno był tylko zwykłą mżawką, teraz stał się istną ulewą, kiedy przemierzająca ulicami miasta brązowowłosa dziewczyna, przeklęła cicho w momencie, gdy jadący z naprzeciwka samochód ochlapał ją brudną, mętną i lodowatą wodą. Hange warknęła groźnie, tym samym spoglądając po chwili na swoje ciuchy, by dokładnie kilka sekund później unieść wysoko głowę do góry i mimo deszczu spojrzeć na zachmurzone niemal pozbawione koloru, niebo, aby całkowicie zwątpić w swoje postanowienia. Świadomość, że tego dnia nic nie szło po jej myśli, spowodowała, że z trudem ruszyła przed siebie, co jakiś czas pocierając dłońmi swoje ramiona, gdy chłód powoli przenikał przez jej ciało niczym sztylet przebijający się przez skórę, ścięgna i kości.

Dźwięki jej kroków odbijały się echem od szklanych budynków i równie szybko zatracały się w odgłosach powracającego do życia miasta, które teraz wyjątkowo zostało powitane przez kilka pojedynczych klaksonów, śmiechów i rozmów przechodniów, a nawet i muzyki dochodzącej z lokalnych klubów, kiedy idąca dość szybkim krokiem Hange bez namysłu kierowała się w stronę najbliższego budynku, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w mieszkaniu swojego przyjaciela. Sam fakt, że jej ostatni pobyt u Erena skończył się niczym innym niż objaśnieniem i wytłumaczeniem brązowowłosemu chłopakowi, iż jego ukochany nie został pochowany, teraz sprawił, że ze zdenerwowania zagryzła swoją malinową wargę, nie wiedząc nawet, co mogłoby ją tam spotkać. Czy zastałaby siedzącego na skórzanej kanapie Levi'a? Czy widok pogrążonego w żałobie Erena wywołałby na jej twarzy strach i przerażenie? A może zobaczyłaby w jego pięknych, szmaragdowych oczach pogodzenie się z losem i powoli powracające iskierki do życia, które w ostatnim czasie zostały przytłumione przez smutek i ból?

Westchnęła ciężko, doskonale wiedząc, że nic nie powróci już do normy. Wszystko, co kiedyś im się przytrafiło, właśnie w tej chwili mogłoby się głęboko ukryć pod stertą ciężkich i niezbyt przyjemnych przeżyć, które teraz wyjątkowo zawładnęły nad ich życiami. **Wymuszone uśmiechy stały się codziennością**. Strach i przerażenie, smutek i ból, które co jakiś czas ukazywały się na ich twarzach, powoli doprowadzały ich wszystkich do szaleństwa, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy ich oczy widziały zdruzgotanego i pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek nadziei Erena, który przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy temu jako jedyny był w samym centrum tego całego koszmaru. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że jeszcze trochę będzie musiał się z tym pomęczyć.

Hange podniosła swój pozbawiony wyrazu wzrok i uważnie przyjrzała się ceglanemu budynkowi, który chwilę później pojawił się za najbliższym rogiem. Okna w jego mieszkaniu były pogrążone w mroku. Słabnąca zieleń pomieszana z odcieniem beżu z łatwością pochłaniały światło padające z latarni, która uparcie rozświetlała jego małą, skromną i pogrążoną w bieli kuchnię, gdzie najczęściej mogli ze sobą swobodnie porozmawiać. Brązowowłosa kobieta na powrót ukryła swoją twarz w połach płaszcza, gdy deszcz nasilił się jeszcze bardziej, a chłodny, niemal lodowaty podmuch wiatru smagnął jej i tak już zarumienioną z zimna twarz, kiedy powoli, niemal w ślimaczym tempie kierowała się w stronę słabo oświetlonej klatki schodowej. Duże dębowe drzwi otwarły się z głośnym hukiem, kiedy z budynku wybiegła roześmiana młoda para i na powrót zostały otwarte, kiedy zaskoczeni złą i niezbyt sprzyjającą na wieczorny spacer, pogoda, ich zaskoczyła. Hange mimo woli uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, wspominając jej dawne i beztroskie życie, które jeszcze w tamtych czasach nie wiązały się z psychiką innych ludzi. Doskonale pamiętała długie wieczory spędzone z Erwinem, gdy zachwycona najnowszym odcinkiem Black Mirror postanowiła szczegółowo opowiedzieć mu o każdej scenie, która nie tylko nią wstrząsnęła, ale i również zachwyciła do takiego stopnia, że cała ta zbieranina słów i połączonych ze sobą zdań stały się ich głównym powodem do tego, by razem oglądać seriale. Pamiętała też ich pierwszy pocałunek, który odbył się w jego nowym gabinecie detektywistycznym, gdzie to właśnie ona postanowiła nieco urozmaicić wygląd tego o to pomieszczenia, a potem kolejny, kiedy wspólnie opuścili mieszkanie dopiero co wprowadzających się Jeagerów, i gdy znaleźli się już oboje pod domem brązowowłosej dziewczyny.

Ich losy przeplatały się między sobą za każdym razem, gdy w ich życiu pojawiał się szereg dziwnych chwil i to również one sprawiły, że każdy z nich ruszył do przodu w zupełnie w innym kierunku. Hange pogrążona w pracy nie miała zbyt dużo wolnego czasu na spotkania z przyjaciółmi, natomiast on często udzielał się w różnych poszukiwaniach i śledztwach, które spadły na jego barki, gdy po kilku latach w końcu rozwinął swoją karierę detektywa i całkowicie zapomniał o swojej pierwszej dziewczynie, która powoli zamieniała się w zwykłą znajomą spotkaną gdzieś pośrodku pogrążonego w hałasie, miasta. I gdyby nie ingerencja Erena i Levi'a, ich drogi już nigdy więcej by się ze sobą nie przeplatały. To oni, chłodny kobalt i płonący niczym ogień, szmaragd, sprawił, że ich dziwna relacja znów stała się pretekstem do uciekania od problemów i relaksu wspólnym towarzystwie, kiedy co jakiś czas spędzali czas w skromnym mieszkaniu bladego Levi'a i opalonego Erena. To właśnie oni, czerń i brąz, woda i ogień, które od zawsze były odmiennymi przeciwieństwami, sprawiły, że między nimi znów coś zaiskrzyło, przynajmniej do czasu aż w życiu Erwina nie pojawiła się złotowłosa piękność o imieniu Marie, która od tamtej chwili całkowicie zawładnęła sercem i umysłem jasnowłosego mężczyzny, jednocześnie, pozostawiając Hange zupełnie samą i pozbawioną nadziei na lepsze jutro. I to właśnie dzięki temu, brązowowłosa dziewczyna postanowiła zostać najlepszym psychologiem w całym Nowym Jorku, tym samym nie zwracając już uwagi na swoją przeszłość, która najwidoczniej nie był aż tak wspaniała, jak dawne życie jej przyjaciół.

Cała ta plątanina myśli, która pojawiła się teraz w jej głowie, sprawiła, że jasnooka kobieta, przygryzła ze zdenerwowania swoją malinową wargę, kiedy wbiegła po czterech marmurowych schodkach i jak najszybciej udała się do odpowiedniego mieszkania, by na spokojnie porozmawiać z Erenem o sprawach według niej pilnych i niezbyt przyjemnych. Ciche pukanie do drzwi, które rozległo się stopniowo po niewielkim i słabo oświetlonym korytarzu sprawiło, że Hange z niecierpliwością poprawiła swoje zsuwająca się z nosa okulary i przestąpiła szybko z nogi na nogę, wciąż czekając, aż właściciel mieszkania postanowi zaszczycić ją swoim towarzystwem. Przeczucie, że coś było nie tak, nie dawało jej spokoju. Mroczne i przerażające myśli, które teraz zaczęły błądzić po jej umyśle, sprawiły, że ponownie zapukała do drzwi dokładnie w tym samym czasie, gdy przechodząca korytarzem młoda para spojrzała na nią z lekkim zaciekawieniem kryjącym się w ich oczach.

Frustracja, która powoli przejmowała nad nią kontrolę, spowodowała, że Hange z niecierpliwością i ze zdenerwowania jednocześnie postanowiła zapukać po raz ostatni, tym razem zrobiła to z taką siłą, że drewniane drzwi pękłyby na połowę, gdyby kant dłoni miała ostrzejszy. Zamiast tego z jej malinowych ust wydobył się cichy jęk rozpaczy, gdy głucha prawie niekończąca się cisza odbijała się echem w jej uszach. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna wiedziała już, że jeśli ktoś przebywał w domu, to robiła absolutnie wszystko, aby zachować panującą w mieszkaniu ciszę. Intuicja i przeczucie podpowiadały jej, że w domu nikogo nie mam, jednakże jasnooka musiała mieć pewność, że Erena rzeczywiście nie było w budynku.

Kiedy rozejrzała się po korytarzu, aby upewnić się, czy aby na pewno z żaden z sąsiadów brązowowłosego młodzieńca nie postanowił ją obserwować, natychmiast uniosła swoją dłoń, by dokładnie chwilę później przejechać nią po górnej framudze drzwi w poszukiwaniu niewielkiego srebrnego klucza, który Eren zostawił na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jego ukochany po otrzymanej przepustce z wojska postanowił wrócić do domu w środku nocy. Cichy stukot, który dotarł do jej uszu, spowodował, że dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem schyliła się po przedmiot i dokładnie chwilę później otworzyła drewniane drzwi, by wejść do środka.

Nagły chłód, który panował w mieszkaniu, spowodował, że jasnooka kobieta zadrżała z zimna, tym samym, po chwili szybko pocierając swoje ramiona, by choć odrobinę się rozgrzać. Stukot jej butów rozległ się stopniowo po pomieszczeniach, kiedy powoli poruszała się po budynku, co jakiś czas, zaglądając do poszczególnych pokoi, by upewnić się, że rzeczywiście nie ma nikogo w domu. Kiedy w zlewie dostrzegła stos brudnych naczyń, dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że cisza, która panowała w mieszkaniu, mogłaby być spowodowana tym, że właściciel domu postanowił się trochę zdrzemnąć, jednakże coś podpowiadało jej w umyśle, że coś mogło się złego stać i to właśnie to spowodowało, że niczym rakieta, natychmiast skierowała swoje stopy w stronę sypialni, gdzie przez lekko otwarte drzwi padał blady snop światła. To również tam ujrzała widok, którego nigdy w życiu nie chciałaby ujrzeć ponownie na swoje oczy.

Blada, niemal porcelanowa dłoń Erena, teraz zwisała niedbale z łóżka. Butelka z alkoholem, która przedtem najprawdopodobniej była przez nią trzymana, teraz leżała w niewielkim odstępie od łóżka jednocześnie tworząc na drewnianej podłodze mokrą plamę. Lampka nocna stojąca na dębowej komodzie, teraz dawała słabe światło, kiedy Hange rzuciła się w stronę chłopaka z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Bezwładne i zimne niemal lodowate ciało brązowowłosego mężczyzny wyślizgnęło się z jej rąk, kiedy lekko nim potrząsała, by wybudzić swojego przyjaciela z wiecznego snu. Przerażone i błyszczące jasnobrązowe oczy, które teraz utkwione były w opakowanie tabletek leżących na aksamitnej pościeli, nieśpiesznie się zamknęły, tym samym powodując, że chwilę później po jej jasnych i lekko zarumienionych z zimna policzkach zaczęły spływać słone łzy. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jej ust, kiedy przerażona stanem swojego przyjaciela, próbowała zadzwonić po pogotowie. Hange dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nic już nie powróci do normy, a strach i przerażenie już na zawsze zostaną częścią jej życia.


	19. Rozdział XVIII

~ **Śnił** ~

Chłód przenikał przez jego ciało niczym sztylet przebijający się przez skórę, kości i ścięgna. Echo kroków, które teraz rozchodziły się po jego mieszkaniu, co jakiś czas stopniowo docierały do jego uszu, ale za nic nie potrafił otworzyć oczu. **Śnił**. Dryfował pomiędzy snem a rzeczywistością, kiedy jego uszy rejestrowały każdy dźwięk pochodzący z otoczenia, a kilka następnych szmerów i cicho wypowiadane przez kogoś słowa, sprawiły, że z trudem potrafił uspokoić swoje bicie serca, gdy poczuł na swojej dłoni ciepły, niemal parzący dotyk osoby, która najwidoczniej tego dnia postanowiła go odwiedzić. Eren rozpoznał zapach tajemniczej postaci, jednocześnie próbując się od niej lekko odsunąć, kiedy ostry i przepełniony pomarańczą odór perfum drażnił jego nos, płuca i oczy, z których teraz powoli co jakiś czas wypływały łzy, znacząc na jego policzkach blade i jasne ślady. Kolejne urywki słów, kilka szmerów i ciche łkanie dotarło do jego uszu, kiedy z trudem próbował skupić się na otaczających go dźwiękach, które teraz ucichły równie szybko, jak się pojawiły. I choć teraz czas całkowicie przestał się dla niego liczyć, wciąż był świadomy tego, jak bardzo mógł się pomylić, kiedy powoli w myślach odliczał sekundy do ponownego spotkania ze swoim ukochanym.

Widział jego bladą pozbawioną kolorów twarz. Widział kryjące się za gęstym całunem rzęs, kobaltowe oczy. Widział piękną i idealną twarz swojego narzeczonego, który teraz z wymalowaną powagą uważnie wpatrywał się w jego trupioblade oblicze, zupełnie tak jakby go nie rozpoznawał. Zupełnie tak, jakby nowa twarz Erena mu się nie podobała, jakby była mu obca, nieznana. I choć Jeager wiedział już, że nie wszystko wyglądało tak, jak sobie to wyobrażał, to dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że sylwetka Levi'a była złudna, nierzeczywista, całkowicie pozbawiona życia, a cicho wypowiadane przez niego słowa były przesiąknięte strachem, bólem i goryczą, kiedy powoli uświadamiał sobie, że iluzja ukochanego, stopniowo zamieniała się w istne piekło. To właśnie wtedy niemy krzyk rozległ się w jego głowie, nawet przez chwilę nie opuszczając jego unieruchomionych przez sen, ust, które teraz wyjątkowo przybrały siny odcień, tym samym, zwracając na siebie uwagę tajemniczej postaci.

Uczucie lekkości, które wtedy zawładnęło nad jego ciałem, kontrolę, sprawiło, że z trudem próbował odgadnąć co właściwie się z nim teraz działo. Wypuścił ze swoich ust długi, niemal urywający się oddech, kiedy poczuł na swoim ciele chłodny, okalający całą jego sylwetkę, materiał. Stopniowo utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że tajemnicza postać, która jeszcze nie tak dawno pojawiła się w jego mieszkaniu, teraz była jego wybawieniem i dłużnikiem jednocześnie, gdy dźwięk syren dotarł do jego uszu, tym samym sprawiając, że mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej swoje powieki, chcąc w ten sposób złagodzić błysk świateł padających na jego oczy. Eren dopiero po jakieś chwili był w stanie rozpoznać miejsce, w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Do jego nosa wyraźnie docierały specyficzne zapachy sterylności, co tylko potwierdziły jego przekonania, że właśnie teraz był wieziony prosto do szpitala, gdzie lekarze zamierzali walczyć o jego życie.

I choć wizja tego, że mógł już nigdy więcej się nie wybudzić, go nie przerażała, to teraz z trudem próbował uspokoić swoje serce, kiedy świadomość, że być może wciąż żyjący Levi zostanie bez niego całkowicie sam, wdarła się do jego głowy niczym intruz, tym samym, pozostawiając po sobie istny chaos. A na to nie mógł się pogodzić. Eren wciąż nie tracił nadziei na to, że gdzieś tam może być jego ukochany, który tak samo, jak on teraz potrzebował pomocy medycznej. I mimo iż nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć tego, dlaczego czarnowłosy mężczyzna postanowił go zostawić, to nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mógł być głównym powodem całego tego zamieszania. Jeager nie chciał w to wierzyć. Nie chciał w ogóle o tym słyszeć, kiedy ta myśl uparcie znajdowała się w jego głowie i co jakiś czas dawała o sobie znać, gdy przerażony sytuacją, próbował uspokoić swoje bijące, niemal wyrywające się z piersi, serce, które nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzało zwolnić swojej pracy.

Świadomość, że to właśnie przez niego Levi został w tak okrutny i bestialski sposób uprowadzony z własnego domu, przyprawiała go o dreszcze i ciarki na ciele, a sama myśl o tym, że nic już nie będzie tak jak dawniej, spowodowała, że trudem próbował walczyć z gęstą, mleczną zasłoną, która teraz w zastraszająco szybkim tempie obejmowała jego umysł i uspokajała jego ciało, kiedy te z łatwością poddało się ogarniającym jego organizm cieple, zupełnie, tak, jakby właśnie teraz brał przyjemną i gorącą zarazem kąpiel. To właśnie wtedy Eren poczuł, jak sen całkowicie zawładnął jego ciałem, tym samym, pozostawiając po sobie błogi stan, a senne koszmary, które jeszcze nie tak dawno go męczyły, teraz rozwiały się jednocześnie, ukazując mu piękną, porcelanową twarz ukochanego.

Słowa, które wypowiadał Levi były przepełnione miłością. Czułe gesty rozpalały jego skórę za każdym razem, kiedy spierzchnięte, pełne malinowe usta, znaczyły na jego ciele drogę do niezapomnianej nocy, za którą Eren teraz wyjątkowo tęsknił, a ulotne, pełne uczuć spojrzenia, co jakiś czas krzyżowały się ze sobą, tym samym utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że to jest to, czego tak bardzo mu ostatnio w życiu brakowało. I gdyby nie ten, głośny, nieustający pisk, który teraz uparcie docierał do jego uszu, to Eren już nigdy więcej nie usłyszałby słów, jakie teraz zostały wypowiedziane przez siedzącego na niewielkiej metalowej ławce, jasnowłosego chłopaka.

- _To była moja wina Eren..._ \- zielonooki chłopak, tylko tyle zdołał usłyszeć, zanim słowa całkowicie uleciały w przestrzeń, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie głuchą, niekończącą się ciszę, która teraz wyjątkowo działała mu na nerwy.- _Bardzo cię za to przepraszam..._

Eren czuł, jak jego ciało mimowolnie drży, zaś on nie potrafi nawet wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Słyszał tylko swój przyśpieszony oddech, tępo wsłuchując się w to, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Nie miał nawet siły się poruszyć. Wcześniej się mu to nie mieściło w głowie, a teraz doskonale doświadczył to na swojej skórze. Tego było już za wiele. Eren nie chciał się poddać, ale z drugiej strony co miał zrobić, skoro nawet gdy był nieprzytomny, czuł chłód, który bezlitośnie przenikał przez jego okrycie?

Jednakże zimno panujące w jego otoczeniu, było prawie nie do zniesienia, szczerze mówiąc, ledwo powstrzymywał się od tego, aby nie zacząć przypadkiem szczękać zębami, co i tak w jego przypadku było zbyt trudne, gdy niekończąca się ciemność, która teraz otaczała go ze wszystkich strony, była dla niego jak obezwładniający cios. Eren nie potrafił się skupić. Nie potrafił nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza, kiedy uporczywy i przeciągły pisk, ucichł, a jasne, niemal oślepiające światło, które teraz wyjątkowo próbowało przedostać się do jego oczu przez blade i zamknięte zarazem powieki, spowodowały, że Eren z trudem potrafił zapanować nad swoim ciałem, gdy co jakiś czas odczuwał dziwne mrowienie rozpowszechniające się po całym jego organizmie.

\- _Przepraszam Eren..._ \- ciche, niemal przypominające szept słowa powoli docierały do jego uszu, ponownie wprowadzając go w stan bezradności i zdezorientowania. Choć głos wydawał mu się znajomy, to za nic nie potrafił go rozpoznać.- _To ja wziąłem twoją kamerę Eren... To moja wina, że wylądowałeś tutaj... To moja wina, że chciałeś się zabić... Przepraszam... Tak bardzo cię przepraszam..._

Jeager nie wiedział, już co miał zrobić. Wszystko, co kiedyś wydawało mu się prawdziwe, teraz zamieniało się w istne piekło, tym samym, udowadniając mu fakt, jak bardzo mógł się wtedy pomylić, kiedy postanowił przeprowadzić się do Nowego Jorku wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Świadomość, że świat, w którym teraz żył, składał się tylko i wyłącznie z kłamstw i niewybaczalnych uczynków swoich bliskich, doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Panika i strach wdarły się do jego głowy kiedy, powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niski, wiecznie obojętny na wszystko, czarnowłosy mężczyzna jednak miał rację.

Nie był w stanie się z tym pogodzić. Nie był w stanie nawet o tym pomyśleć, gdy ponownie stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, a gęsta, niemal mleczna zasłona powoli obejmowała jego umysł, tym samym, zmuszając go do snu. To właśnie wtedy Eren całkowicie pozwolił się obezwładnić błogiemu uczuciu, które pojawiło się zupełnie tak samo, jak wszystkie inne problemy, z którymi teraz wyjątkowo musiał się borykać. A to był dopiero początek tego, co jeszcze los dla niego przygotował. I był już całkowicie pewny tego, że sam nie zdoła sobie z tym pomóc, zwłaszcza, że gdzieś tam głęboko w swojej duszy miał przeczucie, które nie pozwalało mu o nim zapomnieć. Wiedział, że Levi Ackermann żyje. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam jest, i że już wkrótce do niego powróci, nawet gdyby jedno z nich miałoby stracić przy tym życie. To było jego sennym marzeniem i przysięgą jednocześnie. 


	20. Rozdział XIX

**~ Ten głos znikł! ~**

Ciemne, przypominające węgiel włosy opadły ciężko na spocone i rozpalone zarazem czoło. Blade, niemal porcelanowe powieki zacisnęły się mocno, kiedy kobaltowooki mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie na prowizorycznym łóżku, a rozpowszechniający się po jego ciele ból, stopniowo dawał o sobie znać. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jego gardła, gdy powoli odzyskiwał świadomość tego, co tak właściwie się stało. Czuł krew spływającą po jego skroni. Czuł jak ciepła, niemal parząca ciecz pozostawiała po sobie ślady, co jakiś czas znacząc na jego ubraniach duże, krwiste plamy, które teraz wyjątkowo zaczęły lepić się do jego spoconego i obolałego zarazem ciała.

Żar nie pozwalał mu oddychać. Paraliżował jego ciało, a ból, który w dalszym ciągu był nie do zniesienia, sprawiał, że odczuwał go wszystkimi zmysłami. Coś ciężkiego i wilgotnego leżało na jego ciele. Coś uniemożliwiało mu ruchy. Krępowało go. Powodowało, że nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym, niż na tym delikatnym świetle, które teraz szeptało o chłodzie, zapomnieniu, i spokoju. Czuł, jak chłód przenikał przez jego ciało, mimowolnie wywołując na jego skórze gęsią skórkę. Czuł, jak drży, ale głos, który stopniowo docierał do jego uszu, był znajomy. Był... Irytujący!

Levi nie potrafił sprawić, by zamilkł, choć tak bardzo się starał. Nie rozumiał słów, a mimo to nie mógł się od nich uwolnić. Słyszał ich szyderstwa, czuł ich wściekłość, kiedy nie chciał pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo cierpi i że jest świadomy ich obecności. Choć pragnął śmierci, to mimo wszystko walczył. Chciał doprowadzić ich do szaleństwa. Chciał zmusić ich do tego, aby zadali mu śmiertelny cios, ale świadomość, że mógłby w ten sposób zostawić Erena samego, sprawiła, że poczuł w całym swoim ciele ostry ból, który uniemożliwił mu oddychanie.

Ból. Wszędzie czuł tępe łomotanie niedające się zatrzymać. Krew płynąca w jego żyłach, paliła go. Uczucie, że zamiast kości ma w kończynach watę, było nie do zniesienia. Coś ciepłego i wilgotnego zarazem przykrywało go od szyi po kostki. Czuł, jak coś odrażającego kleiło się do jego skóry, pozostawiając po sobie zimne, niemal lodowate uczucie, które rozpowszechniało się po jego ciele, za każdym razem, kiedy poruszył się niespokojnie. Nagły atak kaszlu zmusił go do walki o powietrze, gdy język w jego ustach jakby spuchł, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu dopływ tlenu. Levi czuł, że to ostatnie minuty jego życia. Wiedział, że nie miał już żadnych szans na jakikolwiek ratunek, mimo to w umyśle ukazała mu się jakaś postać. Był to chłopiec.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób udało mu się z nim połączyć, ale wsłuchując się w jego słowa, wiedział, że cierpienie, każda rana, zadawana przez jego oprawcę wkrótce się skończy. Levi przechwytywał myślami każdy jego obraz: drobny, opanowany, stanowczy, gdy podejmował trudne decyzje, gdy robił wszystko, aby nie oszaleć w tym chorym świecie, a potem przed jego oczami ukazała mu się postać przepełniona smutkiem, rozpaczą i zwątpieniem w swoje możliwości. Kobaltowooki mężczyzna odczuwał od niego ból. Ból, który powoli odbierał mu zdrowy rozsądek, zmuszając go do rzeczy, których według niego nigdy nie byłby w stanie zrobić. I choć kobaltowooki młodzieniec nie raz próbował sobie przypomnieć, kim on był, to teraz miał wrażenie, że ten irytujący głos, który co jakiś czas docierał do jego uszu, teraz, w przedziwny sposób stał się na tyle słodki, że im dłużej go słuchał, to, tym bardziej ulegał jego czarowi.

Levi usiłował "zobaczyć" osobę, która pojawiła się w jego umyśle, ale jej obraz nie chciał pojawić się ponownie w jego myślach. Zamiast tego, został mu już tylko ból. Okropny, niekończący się ból, który nie pozwalał mu nawet na wydobycie z siebie głosu, nawet wtedy, kiedy umysł stopniowo rozpadał mu się na milion kawałeczków, aż wreszcie sprawił, że nie pamiętał już nawet, kogo ani co tak bardzo chciał sobie przypomnieć.

**Ten głos znikł!**

Nagła cisza była tak głośna, że nie mógł tego znieść. I choć na początku ten głos wydawał mu się irytujący, to fakt, że słodko brzmiące dźwięki tak nagle zamilkły, obudziły w nim gniew. Levi skupił wszystkie siły, by otworzyć oczy. Wpatrywał się przez kilka chwil, w ciągnący się jak wieczność, w otaczający go półmrok, aż wreszcie pojął, że jest w swojej celi i leży w tym samym brudnym i niewygodnym łożu, które kilka miesięcy temu zostało dla niego przygotowane. Jego powieki były ciężkie i choć udało mu się je otworzyć, to chwilę później natychmiast zaczęły one łzawić, kiedy w głowie czuł tępy huk, spowodowany nagłym i gwałtownym ruchem.

Jego skóra piekła i swędziała. Gardło było szorstkie i przełykanie śliny sprawiało ból, mimo to Levi z trudem spróbował usiąść. Poczuł w całym swoim ciele ostry, nagły, niemal paraliżujący ból, który uniemożliwił mu oddech. Czarnowłosy młodzieniec przycisnął rękę do żeber i poczekał, aż ból, choć odrobinę zelżeje, kiedy wciąż oszołomiony powoli oglądał swoje ciało, a każdy następny oddech nie obywał się bez bólu, ale stopniowo powoli stawał się już do zniesienia. To właśnie wtedy Levi ostrożnie oparł się o ścianę.

Miał na sobie długą koszulę z jasnobrązowego materiału, trochę za dużą, sądząc po osadzeniu rękawów, które teraz zwyczajnie zsuwały się z jego chudych, niemal kościstych ramion. Miękki, stary i podziurawiony w wielu miejscach koc, zsunął się do połowy z jego nóg i leżał na jednej stronie łóżka, tym samym sprawiając, że chwilę później ciałem Levia wstrząsnął nagły chłód. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, było całe wykute w skale: podłoga, sufit, ściany. To wszystko było zrobione z szarego kamienia, tylko trochę wygładzonego, przez który prześwitywały żyłki innej skały. W wąskich, wyrytych w ścianach niszach stały świece, tym samym, dając jedyne źródło światła, kiedy Levi wbił palce w szczeliny grubego muru i podciągnął się cal po calu. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się stanąć, nogi drżały mu tak bardzo, że musiał ponownie oprzeć się plecami o ścianę.

Levi poczuł chłód bijący od skalnej podłogi, kiedy stopy spotkały się z lodowatą powierzchnią, tym samym sprawiając, że z gardła chłopaka wydobył się cichy jęk, spowodowany tym, że znów zakręciło mu się w głowie. Długie, chude i porcelanowe palce dotknęły pulsującego czoła i wyczuły płótno opatrunku na głowie. Ackermann chciał przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie się z nim stało, ale w jego głowie były jedynie rozmazane strzępki obrazów, które teraz wyjątkowo połyskiwały, oślepiającą bielą, kiedy ta nagle została pochłonięta przez ciemność.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna poczuł na swoim ciele lekkie muśnięcie dłoni, które chwyciły go i pociągnęły do góry. Czerń przenikała, raz po raz, przez jaskrawą jasność. Pragnienie. Ramiona, które przyciągnęły go do swojej piersi i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, kiedy znajdował się obok niego. A potem znów był ten pokój. Nie zwracał uwagi na ból. Podszedł do przeciwległej ściany i ocenił odległość, dzielącą go od drzwi. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo.

Trzema szybkimi krokami przeciął celę, odbił się od podłogi i wyciągnął ręce do góry. Jego palce dotknęły dolnej krawędzi szczeliny i zacisnęły się na niej mocno, kiedy ból eksplodował w jego ciele ognistymi kulami, chwilowo paraliżując jego ciało, lecz Levi starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Trzymał się kurczowo występu, co jakiś czas ciężko dysząc, kiedy chwilę później podciągnął się do góry i wparł się nogami o kamienną ścianę, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, gdy oślepiony nagłym blaskiem zmrużył lekko swoje powieki. Serce waliło mu panicznie w piersiach. Czuł, jak wnętrza dłoni mu zwilgotniały. Czuł, jak na jego czole pojawiają się krople potu, które teraz wyjątkowo działały mu na nerwach, kiedy powoli obsuwał się po skalnej ścianie.

Nerwowo zmienił uchwyt, tym samym wycierając najpierw jedną, potem drugą dłoń o koszulę, nim ponownie złapał się muru. Choć ból wciąż dawał o sobie znać, wiedział, że musi wytrwać. Ktoś otworzył drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz. Levi dostrzegł cień idącego powoli Jeana, który pogrążony w swoich myślach, nawet przez chwilę nie zwrócił uwagę na czyhającego nad jego głową mężczyzny, który uważnie śledził go swoimi kobaltowymi oczami. Jednakże nie trwało to zbyt długo, bo palce Levia zsunęły mu się po ścianie, tym samym, tracąc oparcie i upadł na podłogę z głośnym hukiem. Ból wywołany upadkiem był nieporównywalny do żadnego innego cierpienia, które mógłby kiedyś doświadczyć. Bezradność zasznurowała mu krtań i uniemożliwiła mu swobodny oddech, kiedy po jego policzkach zaczęły wolno spływać łzy.

Gdy drzwi do jego celi otworzyły się, on ani chwilę się nie poruszył. Wciąż obezwładniony przez ból, spojrzał tylko na zmierzającego w jego stronę chłopaka, który teraz ze złości zaciskał mocno swoją dłoń w pięść. Levi wiedział, już, że Jean nie będzie w stosunku do niego zbyt łagodny.

\- Co ty kurwa kombinujesz Ackermann? - warknął tamten, łapiąc go i podciągając do góry.

Żebra Levia wysyłały fale protestującego bólu, kiedy ciężko dysząc, stał chwiejnie na nogach. Spojrzeniem przeskakiwał co jakiś czas od Jeana do otwartych drzwi, które prowadziły na korytarz. Kobaltowe oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, gdy czarnowłosy mężczyzna uświadomił sobie fakt, że nikogo tam nie było. Levi czuł, jak jego siły stopniowo wracają, jak rosły z sekundy na sekundę, podsycone furią, której wcześniej nie potrafił nawet osiągnąć. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, kiedy wyprowadził jeden szybki ruch dłonią i wbił Jeanowi pięść w szczękę, tym samym sprawiając, że odrzuciło piwnookiego na ścianę, która wyhamowała z chrzęstem jego upadek.

Levi zamrugał szybko, dostrzegając, jak chłopak otwiera w niemym zdziwieniu swoje usta i tępo wpatruje się w stojącego nad nim czarnowłosego mężczyzny, próbując ogarnąć zaistniałą sytuację. Ackermann złapał go za kurtkę, rzucił nim o podłogę i zaczął okładać go pięściami po twarzy, co jakiś czas przerywając tylko po to, by ocenić szkody, zanim postanowi zatłuc go na śmierć, jednakże chwilę później Levi jęknął przeciągle, kiedy poczuł na swojej krtani szybki cos wyprowadzony ze strony Jeana. Nagle brązowowłosy chłopak znalazł się nad nim i Levi wiedział już, że nie da mu rady, kiedy Kirschstein zamachnął się mocno, tym samym uderzając pięścią w skalną podłogę, gdzie jeszcze kilka sekund temu znajdowała się głowa, czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

Jean krzyknął z bólu i poczuł, jak oboje potoczyli się po podłodze, a cichy dźwięk wypadającego z kieszeni kurtki, pistoletu, sprawił, że oboje spojrzeli w jego stronę. Levi błyskawicznie wykorzystał moment nieuwagi i rzucił się w stronę pistoletu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że dokładnie chwilę później Jean chwycił go za nogę i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Ackermann jęknął przeciągle, kiedy ból nie pozwalał mu chwycić głębszego oddechu, a świadomość, że leżał teraz na plecach z jedną ręką uwięzioną pod ciałem, sprawiła, że nie mógł nawet porządnie wycelować w sylwetkę brązowowłosego chłopaka. Jean pochylił się w jego stronę, tym samym, próbując wyrwać mu broń z dłoni, kiedy nagły huk wystrzelonego pocisku rozległ się po celi, wyraźnie zaskakując obu mężczyzn.

Jean krzyknął głośno i zrobił chwiejny krok, jednocześnie tracąc równowagę. Czerwona plama krwi rozlewała się po białej koszuli chłopaka. Gorzki smak wypełnił jego usta, dławił się, szamocze. Czuł, że nie potrafił nic przełykać. Czuł, że nie potrafił oddychać. Czuł wilgoć na swojej twarzy. Próbował ją zetrzeć, aby nikt nie mógł widzieć jego łez, ale nie wiedział, czy jego ciało będzie mu posłuszne. Bezradne dławienie, wrażenie, że się dusi, sprawiło, że znów poczuł gorzki smak w ustach. Jego gardło było wąskie, by mógł to w końcu przełknąć. Walczył całym ciałem, wył, kiedy Levi przywiązywał mu ręce. Cichy głos, który docierał do jego uszu, sprawiał, że pozornie był dla niego taki łagodny, taki życzliwy i taki straszny, kiedy jego zmysły zostały zalane żarem, a słowa zginęły w szumie bólu szalejącym w jego ciele.

Levi jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w krwawą plamę, nie mogąc oderwać od niej swoich oczu. Czuł się źle z tym, co zrobił, ale świadomość, że musiał działać szybko, sprawiła, że wyrwał się z rozmyśleń i podbiegł przed siebie. Dotarł do drzwi i bez wahana otworzył je, tym samym wbiegając po schodach, po dwa stopnie naraz, aż wypadł na zewnątrz i zatrzymał się kilka kroków na dworze, uważnie rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Zimne, kobaltowe oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, chcąc w ten sposób uchronić się przed ostrym i gwałtownym zarazem blaskiem światła, które uderzyło w jego twarz. Na bladej, zmęczonej i spoconej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, kiedy do uszu, czarnowłosego mężczyzny stopniowo docierało ciche szczekanie psa znajdującego się nieopodal niego, który teraz uważnie mu się przyglądał, zupełnie tak, jakby chciał ostrzec swojego właściciela przed niespodziewaną wizytą ze strony kobaltowookiego chłopaka. Mimo to Levi spojrzał w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem jeszcze szerzej, kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie fakt, który przedtem nawet przez chwilę nie pojawił się w jego głowie. Był wolny.  
  



	21. Rozdział XX

**~ A nawet jeśli, to czy na pewno właśnie tego chciał? ~**

Chude, szczupłe i porcelanowe palce, co jakiś czas uderzały o drewniany blat, kiedy niebieskie niemal przypominające bezchmurne niebo, oczy skierowały się w stronę lekko otwartych drzwi, skąd teraz docierał cichy, słaby i niewyraźny zarazem płacz dzieci. Erwin odsunął się od dębowego biurka i powoli ruszył w stronę sypialni, wiedząc, że pora obiadowa zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a głośny dźwięk, który rozszedł się po mieszkaniu, kiedy wychodząca z domu Marie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, sprawił, że śpiące jeszcze nie tak dawno dzieci, teraz na dobre postanowiły rozpocząć swój dzień od porannego płaczu. Świadomość, że para bliźniąt, które leżały sobie spokojnie w swoich łóżeczkach tak naprawdę nie należała do niego, spowodowała, że na jego twarzy mimowolnie wpłynął uśmiech, gdy pochylił się nad jednym z braci i czule pogłaskał go po głowie, tym samym powodując, że głośny płacz stopniowo zamienił się w ciche łkanie.

Erwin nie potrafił się nadziwić, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzał jedno z maleństw należących do Erena. Podobieństwo, jakie biło od jednego z nich, tak bardzo przypominało mu Levia, że z trudem potrafił oderwać od niego swój wzrok. I gdyby nie te szmaragdowe oczy, to mógłby przysiąść, że wyglądają prawie tak samo, zupełnie tak jakby byli dwiema kroplami wody. Na pozór identyczne, a jednak tak bardzo się od siebie różniące. I choć z całego serca żałował, że nie potrafił odnaleźć się w roli ojca czy matki i zastąpić dzieciom ich prawdziwych rodziców, to teraz nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tym, aby wziąć czarnowłosego chłopca na swoje ręce i powędrować z nim do niewielkiej kuchni, gdzie powoli przygotowywał dla nich ciepłe posiłki w postaci zwykłej butelki z mlekiem.

To właśnie wtedy Smith pomyślał o tym, jak wyglądałby Levi w roli matki. Czy darłby się na ich za każdym razem, gdy wybuchaliby płaczem? Czy może głaskałby ich czule po głowie i uspokajałby ich, by na nowo udali się do krainy snów? A może całe obowiązki związane z dziećmi spadłyby właśnie na barki Erena? I może to on musiałby się nimi zajmować, kiedy Levi w tym samym czasie siedziałby w pracy? Czy właśnie tak miałoby wyglądać życie Jeagerów?

Sama myśl o tym, że z początku wszystko miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, sprawiła, że Erwin z trudem próbował odgonić swoje myśli od wspomnień, które wyjątkowo utkwiły mu głowie. Czy chciał w ogóle teraz o tym myśleć? Czy znów chciał przez to przechodzić? Czy aby na pewno był pewny tego, co tak właściwie się wtedy stało? Nie chciał, aby to wszystko tak się potoczyło. Wiedział, że Levi nie zgadzał się na bycie omegą, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że ten niski, wiecznie na wszystko obojętny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna byłby w stanie pozbyć się własnych dzieci. **A nawet jeśli, to czy na pewno właśnie tego chciał?**

Erwin nie był tego pewny, ale gdzieś tam głęboko w swojej duszy odczuwał, że Levi nie byłby do tego po prostu zdolny. Wiedział, że charakter Ackermanna był trudny. Wiedział, że czasami czarnowłosy mężczyzna zachowywał się źle, okropnie, beznadziejnie, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że mógłby postąpić właśnie w ten sposób. Już wtedy Smith miał wątpliwości co do jego planu i nie raz próbował go przekonać do tego, by w końcu wyjawił Erenowi prawdę, ale sam fakt, że właśnie wtedy Levi miał na swoich ubraniach plamy krwi, spowodował, że z trudem potrafił zebrać swoje myśli. W gruncie rzeczy właśnie tego się obawiał. Erwin bał się, że dzieci, które miał w swoim brzuchu kobaltowooki chłopak, już dawno zostały usunięte, a krew, którą widział, wcale nie należała do niego, a do niemowląt, kiedy te pozbawione życia, zostały położone na jego klatce piersiowej, by mógł się z nimi pożegnać. I choć rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna, to strach i obawa pozostawały takie same. Nawet w tej chwili Erwin odczuwał kryjącą się w jego głowie panikę, kiedy po mieszkaniu stopniowo rozległ się dźwięk pukania, a głos, który docierał za drzwi, łudząco przypominał mu ten sam przerażony i przepełniony strachem krzyk Levia.

_„- Smith! - warkot czarnowłosego mężczyzny był rozgorączkowany, zupełnie tak jakby w jego mózgu neurony pracowały na największych obrotach, a głośne uderzenia w drewno tylko to potwierdzały, kiedy Erwin powoli wybudzał się ze swojego snu.- Smith, na litość boską, otwórz te cholerne drzwi!_

_Cichy jęk bezradności wydobył się z lekko otwartych ust leżącego na wąskim łóżku niebieskookiego młodzieńca, gdy ten przewrócił się zrezygnowany na bok, tym samym, zasłaniając swoją zaspaną i nieogoloną jeszcze twarz miękką poduszką, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że niespodziewany gość nie da mu spokoju, mimo to nie zamierzał dać przybyszowi satysfakcji. Erwin ponownie zamknął swoje oczy, mocniej przyciskając do swojej buzi delikatny w dotyku puch, by zminimalizować docierające do jego uszu dźwięki. Nie chciał jeszcze na dobre rozstawać się z łóżkiem, ale świadomość, że stojący przed drzwiami czarnowłosy mężczyzna tak łatwo mu nie odpuści, sprawiła, że ponownie położył się na plecach, jednocześnie uparcie, wpatrując się w biały sufit._

_\- Smith, ty cholerny kutasie, otwieraj! - kobaltowooki warknął groźnie, uderzając w drewniane drzwi po raz ostatni, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym czasie, Erwin powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej._

_Słońce, które teraz uparcie padało na jego twarz, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że już dawno powinien wstać, szczególnie, wtedy gdy był przyzwyczajony do wczesnych pobudek, ale ostatnie dni tak bardzo dały mu w kość, że teraz najchętniej przeleżałby cały dzień w łóżku, całkowicie nie kontaktując się ze światem zewnętrznym. Jednym szybkim ruchem dłoni, zdarł z siebie bawełnianą kołdrę i usiadł na skraju łóżka, jednocześnie przecierając zmęczone jeszcze oczy, grzbietem chłodnej, niemal lodowatej ręki i rozejrzał się powoli po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swoich ubrań._

_\- Smith kurwa jego mać! - kolejne krzyki docierały do jego uszu, kiedy na wpółprzytomny powędrował powoli do niewielkiej szafki z ubraniami, skąd wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą koszulę, którą po chwili niemal błyskawicznie narzucił na swoje plecy, słysząc nagłą i niepokojącą zarazem ciszę._

_I choć Erwin doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że igra z ogniem, to z drugiej strony nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uwielbiał go denerwować, jednakże już chwilę później powędrował w stronę drzwi i otworzył je, od razu witając się ze złowrogim spojrzeniem swojego przyjaciela, który teraz groźnie wpatrywał się w jego twarz, zupełnie tak, jakby zamierzał zabić go samym spojrzeniem. I gdyby nie fakt, że niebieskie prawie bezchmurne jak niebo, oczy dostrzegły na jego ciele ślady krwi, to nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ten wiecznie na wszystko obojętny czarnowłosy mężczyzna, zaniedba się aż do takiego stanu._

_\- Pierdol się Smith - rzucił kobaltowooki, wchodząc szybko do jego mieszkania i uważnie skanując pomieszczenia swoim przekrwionym i zmęczonym zarazem wzrokiem.- Musisz mi pomóc._

_\- Pomóc? - zdziwiony i jednocześnie zaskoczony prośbą przyjaciele, Erwin zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie zastanawiając się na jego słowami. Problem polegał na tym, że nawet nie wiedział, czego powinien się po nim spodziewać, szczególnie wtedy, gdy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Levi powinien być teraz na wakacjach razem z Erenem.- W czym mam ci pomóc?_

_\- Jestem w ciąży - odparł czarnowłosy mężczyzna, siadając po chwili na kanapie. Skołowany blondyn nie wiedział, jak powinien się w takiej sytuacji zachować, więc stał tylko, przyglądając się scenie, która była niczym przedstawienie w bardzo kiepskim teatrze.- I pomożesz mi się to coś ze mnie pozbyć._

_\- Co chcesz zrobić?!"_

To właśnie wtedy do Erwina doszedł fakt, że dźwięk pukania, który co jakiś czas rozchodził się po jego pokoju, był prawdziwy. To nie było już wspomnienie. To działo się naprawdę. I choć do końca tego nie rozumiał, to mimo wszystko ruszył w stronę drzwi, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad całą tą sytuacją. Czy było z nim aż tak źle, że zaczął miewać omamy słuchowe? A może to był tylko zwykły zbieg okoliczności? Sam nie był do końca tego pewny, ale widząc przerażoną i zmartwioną zarazem twarz Armina, doszedł do wniosku, że coś musiało się wydarzyć. I był święcie przekonany, że chodziło o Erena.

\- Armin? - rzucił, wpuszczając go do środka.- Coś się stało?

\- Eren... - cichy szloch wydobył się z jego gardła, kiedy z trudem próbował nad sobą zapanować.- On... Próbował się zabić...


	22. Rozdział XXI

**_~_ ** **Walczył** **_~_ **

Lodowaty podmuch wiatru, który co jakiś czas kąsał jego nagą skórę, teraz sprawił, że z trudem potrafił zapanować nad swoim drżącym ciałem, kiedy wytrwale przepierzał cichy, mroczny i niemalże wymarły las, mając nadzieję, na to, że w końcu dotrze do swojego wyznaczonego celu. Biały, nieskazitelny puch śniegu padał teraz z nocnego nieba i kładł się na zdrętwiałych już bosych stopach, tym samym otulając je aż do kostek i przykrywając białym puchem kościste ramiona, gdy kobaltowe, zmęczone i załzawione od zimna oczy uważnie rozglądały się po otoczeniu. Levi nie wiedział, już gdzie idzie. Miał wrażenie, że każde drzewo w tym zimnym, pozostawionym, niemal zapomnianym przez ludzi lesie, wygląda dokładnie tak samo, a ślady stóp, które jeszcze nie tak dawno po sobie zostawiał, teraz zniknęły pod nowym, równie białym śniegiem. I Ackermann wiedział, już, że znów musiał zacząć wszystko od nowa.

Spierzchnięte i popękane w wielu miejscach usta, wykrzywiły się teraz w lekkim grymasie, kiedy porywisty wiatr targał jego włosami, tym samym sprawiając, że co jakiś czas do jego oczu wpadały, długie i czarne, jak węgiel kosmyki włosów. Płatki śniegu zawirowały wokół niego, przypominając pewnego rodzaju furię i opadły ciężko na ziemię, jednocześnie powoli utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że pogoda tak łatwo nie zamierzała mu odpuścić, a zmarznięte i dygocące z zimna ciało, które teraz za wszelką cenę próbował nieco ocieplić, nie było już w stanie poradzić sobie z panującymi na dworze warunkami. Levi z trudem wypuścił powietrze z ust, czując jak ogarniający jego organizm chłód, nawet przez chwilę nie pozwalał mu na swobodne oddychanie. Czuł, jak jego własny oddech zamarzał, łudząco przypominając mu wbijające się w jego płuca niewielkie, lodowe szpilki, które stopniowo dawały o sobie znać, za każdym razem, gdy robił coraz głębsze oddechy, a oplecione całunem gęstych rzęs, oczy powoli zamykały się, jednocześnie zachęcając go do miłej i przyjemnej zarazem drzemki, której Levi nie potrafił się w żaden sposób oprzeć.

I choć z każdym następnym krokiem czarnowłosy mężczyzna odczuwał nagły spadek energii, to mimo wszystko wytrwale kierował się przed siebie, nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mogłoby się z nim stać, gdyby to właśnie tutaj postanowił uciąć sobie komara. Mimo wszystko nie chciał umrzeć. I choć sprawiał takie wrażenie, to prawda była taka, że jeszcze nie zamierzał żegnać się ze światem. **Walczył**. Walczył nie tylko z samym sobą, ale również z każdą przeszkodzą, która pojawiała się na jego drodze, bo w głębi duszy nadal odczuwał tą ciepłą, wiecznie radosną i przynoszącą szczęście więź z jego ukochanym, którego w dalszym ciągu kochał tak samo.

Levi dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie fakt, że jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł na swojej drodze, kogoś przed kim, otworzył się tak samo, jak było to w przypadku Erena. To właśnie on, brązowowłosy chłopiec, który odkąd pamiętał, zawsze uśmiechał się w ten szczery i przepełnionym miłością sposób, był osobą, która nie tylko zamieszkała w głowie Ackermana, ale również w jego przepełnionym bólem i cierpieniem, sercu. Kobaltowooki mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że to właśnie on, był lekiem na całe zło, a jego ciepłe, miękkie i malinowe usta, które były co jakiś czas przez niego muskane miały w sobie jakieś właściwości lecznicze. I z każdym następnym pocałunkiem Ackermann miał pewność, że wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo, które na nich czekało za rogiem w jakimś stopniu było tylko zwykłym, niematerialnym i nieistniejącym zarazem zagrożeniem, z którym bez problemu daliby sobie radę, ale teraz wszystko miało się zmienić.

To Levi Ackermann się zmienił.

Choć ciągle miał ten sam obojętny wyraz twarzy, to wszystko inne uległo zmianie. Nie był już tym samym człowiekiem co kilkanaście miesięcy temu. Nie przypominał już tego czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który uchodził za Najsilniejszego Żołnierza całej ludzkości. Nie był już nawet tak samo silny, jak przedtem. Teraz był... słaby. Świadomość, że wszystko dookoła zmieniło się nie do poznania, wzbudziło w nim rozgoryczenie i żal. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, że z osoby tak silnej, tak dzielnej, walecznej, niemal niepokonanej stał się własnym cieniem. Cieniem, który od teraz miał mu ciążyć na duszy, zupełnie tak, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić, jakby się bał, jakby w każdej chwili miałbym stracić zdrowy rozsądek. Ale czy właśnie tak nie było? Czy Levi nadal panował nad swoim umysłem, który teraz z każdą chwilą próbował pokazać mu, jak bardzo jest zmęczony, jak bardzo tęskni za domem i jak bardzo boi się tego, co spotka go zaraz po wydostaniu się z leśnego labiryntu? Czy on nadal doskonale wiedział, co zamierzał teraz zrobić?

Lekkie muśnięcie lodowatego płatku śniegu, który teraz spadł na jego odkryte, kościste ramię, sprawił, że kobaltowooki mężczyzna zadrżał z zimna, zadając sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie w tej chwili przemierzał las w samej, brudnej i potarganej w wielu miejscach koszuli, która prawie w ogóle nie przynosiła ze sobą tak upragnionego przez niego ciepła. Levi wypuścił ze swoich ust powietrze, uważnie przyglądając się parze, która powstała na skutek uchylenia ust. Było tak zimno, że nawet ta niewielka chmurka ciepłego powietrza uległa zmianie. I choć Ackermann próbował się tym wszystkim nie przejmować, to w głębi duszy obawiał się tego, że nie będzie w stanie móc dalej iść, kiedy jego bose, zdrętwiałe już stopy, powoli odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, a on niczym człowiek mający kończyny z waty, przemierzał las ledwo, próbując zachować równowagę. I gdyby nie usłyszał tak dobrze znanego mu głosu, to nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że uda mu się w końcu wydostać z tego martwego i strasznego zarazem lasu.

Bicie serca, które teraz znacznie przyśpieszyło, sprawiło, że mógł usłyszeć je nawet w swoich uszach, kiedy co jakiś czas próbował skupić się na cicho wypowiadanych przez stojącą nieopodal niego sylwetkę, która w dalszym ciągu nawet przez chwilę nie zwróciła na niego swojej uwagi. W pierwszej chwili Levi miał wrażenie, że postać stojąca przed nim łudząco przypomina mu Jeana, ale natychmiast odrzucił od siebie tę myśl, kiedy dość wysoki człowiek powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę, tym samym wzbudzając w nim czysty, nieokiełznany gniew, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kto tak naprawdę przed nim stał.

\- Kenny - cichy, drżący głos wydobył się z jego suchych, niemal sinych warg, kiedy uważnie wpatrywał się w swojego wujka z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. Levi nie wiedział, jakim cudem mężczyzna znalazł się na środku niewielkiej polany, ale świadomość, że starszy z Ackermannów nie pojawiłby się tutaj bez powodu, spowodowała, że zacisnął ze zdenerwowania swoją bladą dłoń w pięść.

\- Bachorze - odparł tamten, wciskając swoje dłonie w kieszenie, grubego, ciepłego płaszcza, z którego po chwili wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i skierował ją w stronę swojego siostrzeńca z niemym zapytaniem, czy chciałby razem z nim zapalić.

Szybka odpowiedź Levi'a sprawiła, że Kenny westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami, tym samym wsuwając między swoje usta cienki skrawek papieru wypełniony tytoniem. Chwila zdezorientowania spowodowała, że młody z Ackermannów rozejrzał się uważnie po okolicy, nie wiedząc do końca, co właściwie zamierzał zrobić tutaj jego wuj. Czy on również miał zamiar go uprowadzić?

\- Co tutaj robisz? - rzucił na powrót, kierując swój wzrok na twarz mężczyzny, która teraz wykrzywiła się w lekkim grymasie, kiedy kobaltowe oczy uważnie skanowały jego sylwetkę.

\- Mógłbym się ciebie zapytać o to samo gówniarzu - odparł szarooki, wypuszczając z ust dym papierosowy i strzepując z peta, wypalone już skrawki papieru.- Jean chyba nie umiał się tobą wystarczająco dobrze zająć co?

\- A ty umiałeś? - warknął młodszy, czując, jak paznokcie wbijają się dość mocno w delikatną i jasną zarazem skórę na jego wewnętrznej stronie dłoni.- Oboje jesteście tak samo popierdoleni i chorzy.

\- E! Uważaj, co mówisz, bo gorzko tego pożałujesz - rzucił Kenny, na powrót wciągając w swoje płuca tytoń.- Nieznośny szczeniak.

\- Porwiesz mnie tak samo, jak Jean? - dopytywał Levi, w dalszym ciągu wpatrując się w oblicze postaci, która nie tylko zniszczyła mu czasy dzieciństwa, ale również zrobiła z niego potwora, kiedy szkoliła go na maszynę do zabijania.- Albo zaczniesz torturować, co? Gardło też mi poderżniesz jak mojej matce?

Wspomnienie o Kuchel sprawiło, że starszy z Ackermannów poruszył się niespokojnie, jednocześnie wypuszczając ze swojej dłoni papierosa, który teraz spadł na ziemię i zniknął w białej, śnieżnej zaspie. Kilka sekund później Levi poczuł na swojej szyi mocny ucisk okropnie chłodnych dłoni, które teraz równie mocno zacisnęły się na jego krtani co jego porcelanowe powieki.

\- Zajmę się twoimi dziećmi - oznajmił mężczyzna, uśmiechając się w lekkim grymasie, w momencie, gdy dostrzegł, jak twarz siostrzeńca diametralnie się zmieniła, powoli przeradzając się w strach i przerażenie.

Kobaltoowoki chłopiec poczuł, jak po jego plecach spływa zimny pot, a głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, kiedy z trudem spróbował złapać powietrze. Wiadomość, że Kenny wie, gdzie są jego dzieci, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że Eren w dalszym ciągu nie miał bladego pojęcia o ich istnieniu. W głębi duszy miał nadzieję na to, że niemowlaki trafią do ich ojca, jednakże tak się nie stało, a sama myśl na temat tego, że jego wujek mógł dotknąć jednego z jego synów, wzbudziła w nim gniew. Levi nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wyprowadził szybki i dość mocny ruch prawą nogą, tym samym sprawiając, że straszy z Ackermannów, zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i stracił równowagę, jednocześnie, wpadając w zaspę śniegu.

\- Niech im tylko spadnie włos z głowy, a zajebię cię gołymi rękami - odparł Levi, pochylając się nad mężczyzną by wyprowadzić kolejny dość szybki i mocny zarazem cios ręką, gdy nagle rozległ się głośny huk wystrzelonego pocisku.

Wrzask bólu sprawił, że młodszy z Ackermannów cofnął się o kilka kroków do tyłu i równie tak samo, jak jego towarzysz, wpadł w zaspę śniegu, która natychmiast zaczęła zabarwiać się na czerwono. Przez ścianę bólu i krwi, Levi zdołał tylko ujrzeć krzywy uśmiech swojego wuja, który teraz celował w niego ze swojej broni. Zanim czarnowłosy chłopiec zareagował, usłyszał tylko wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę słowa, które z każdym następnym krokiem z trudem docierały do jego uszu, kiedy Kenny powoli oddalał się od swojego siostrzeńca.

\- Pozdrów ode mnie Kuchel!


	23. Rozdział XXII

**~ Mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać ~**

Cichy zgrzyt metalowego krzesła dotarł do jego uszu. Chłodne, niemal lodowate palce musnęły lekko jego ciepłą, rozpaloną dłoń i zakończyły swoją wędrówkę, tym samym zatrzymując się na niewielkim skrawku szpitalnej pościeli, która teraz zwisała niedbale na ciele wciąż śpiącego młodzieńca. Eren nie wiedział dokładnie co się wokół niego działo, ale sam fakt, że poczuł na swojej skórze, czyjś dotyk, sprawił, że poruszył lekko swoimi powiekami, próbując jakoś wybudzić się z tego dziwnego i niezbyt przyjemnego snu, kiedy dokładniej w tej samej chwili, jego umysł zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. W pierwszej chwili zielonooki chłopak, sądził, że tajemnicza postać, która teraz siedziała w kompletnej ciszy, była tylko i wyłącznie jego wytworem wyobraźni, a to, co działo się wokół niego ani trochę, nie było prawdą.

Niemniej jednak kilka minut później, gdy Eren ponownie poczuł na swoim ciele, powoli zaciskającą się na jego nadgarstku, dłoń, miał wrażenie, że tylko ona była jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą w świecie przepełnionym gęstą, niemal duszącą go mgłą, która teraz nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzała się rozwiać. Świadomość, że to wszystko, co znajdowało się w jego otoczeniu, było stłumione i wykrzywione zarazem, sprawiło, że nawet głosy, które kilka minut temu tak dobrze słyszał, teraz docierały do niego jakby z oddali, jednocześnie sprawiając, że nie potrafił do końca zorientować się, kto postanowił go odwiedzić. I choć w głębi duszy miał nadzieję na to, że ta tajemnicza postać, która już od kilku dobrych minut bacznie go obserwowała, mogłaby być jego ukochanym, to teraz z trudem potrafił uczepić się tej myśli i otrząsnąć się z lepkiego ciężaru spoczywającego na nadgarstku.

Jego powieki były ciężkie. Nie potrafił ich unieść. Eren próbował skupić się na dźwiękach docierających do jego uszu, ale nawet to było dla niego wysiłkiem, kiedy czuł jak każda komórka w jego ciele, powoli tak samo, jak on, błagała o chwilę spokoju i ciszy. **Mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać**. Chciał poznać tożsamość swojego towarzysza, który w dalszym ciągu spokojnie siedział tuż obok niego i zachowywał absolutną ciszę, zupełnie tak, jakby obawiał się, że nawet najcichszy dźwięk, sprawi, że wybudzi się z tego przerażającego i niepokojącego zarazem snu. Chciał w końcu poznać prawdę. I choć nie wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem, to teraz nie zamierzał się poddawać. Sądził, że da sobie radę. Sądził, że właśnie tego oczekuje od niego Levi, bo jakby nie patrzeć, to właśnie on wciąż trzymał go przy życiu. Jeager dopiero wtedy to sobie uświadomił. Dopiero wtedy utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko, co sprawiło, że znalazł się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji jest ze sobą powiązane. Żył. Żył, dopóki żył Levi. A sama myśl o tym, że znów będzie mógł ujrzeć twarz swojego ukochanego, spowodowała, że ponownie spróbował swoich sił, aby znów skupić się na otaczającym go świecie. I udało mu się to.

\- _Przepraszam..._ \- cichy głos dotarł do jego uszu. Eren miał wrażenie, że osoba siedząca tuż obok niego, jest właśnie pogrążona w smutku i rozpaczy, zupełnie tak, jakby kilka godzin temu straciła swój najcenniejszy na świecie skarb. I choć ton głosu bardzo przypominał mu Levi'a, to zielonooki chłopak starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, kiedy ponownie wsłuchiwał się w przepełniony bólem i goryczą, głos.- _Wiem, że to moja wina, Eren. Wiem, że wszystko zniszczyłem, ale... Ale chciałem dobrze... Chciałem ci pomóc..._

Jasnowłosy młodzieniec opuścił swój wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej się w niego wpatrywać. Czuł się winny. Świadomość, że każda kolejna decyzja, którą w tamtym czasie podjął, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że to właśnie przez niego Eren próbował się zabić. Sam fakt, że już wcześniej miał takie obawy, sprawił, że zacisnął mocno swoje powieki, z trudem powstrzymując płacz. Wiedział, że nic nie mógł już zrobić. Wiedział, że zawinił. Wiedział, że wyrządził swojemu przyjacielowi krzywdę, ale za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to wszystko spotkało właśnie go? Czy każda następna porażka, musiała wiązać się akurat z nim? Czy naprawdę nie mógł to być ktoś zupełnie inny? Ktoś, kogo w ogóle nie znali?

Z trudem wypuścił ze swoich ust powietrze, kiedy cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu, zaczęła działać mu na nerwach. Drażniła go. Powodowała, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny, niż w rzeczywistości taki był. Mimo to nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę spokoju. Musiał się powiedzieć Erenowi prawdę. Musiał powiedzieć mu o Mikasie. Musiał pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia, które teraz nie tylko skutecznie wpływały na jego umysł, ale również na przeplatające się ze sobą uczucia.

\- Chciałem ci pomóc... - urwał, zastanawiając się chwilę, nad swoją dalszą wypowiedział. Czuł w swoich ustach, gorzki smak goryczy, kiedy z trudem potrafił przyznać się przed samym sobą, co właściwie zamierzał zrobić. I gdyby nie fakt, że tuż za drzwiami znajdował się jego ukochany, to Armin nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego wszystkiego wyznać.- Myślałem, że właśnie w ten sposób sprawię, że znów będziesz sobą... Myślałem, że pomogę zapomnieć ci o Levi'u, ale widocznie się pomyliłem...

Niebieskooki chłopiec poczuł, jak jego oczy zaczęły go boleśnie piec. Łzy powoli spływały po jego policzkach, kiedy on z trudem próbował zapanować nad swoim głosem. Bał się. Bał się tego, co mogłoby się przez niego stać. I choć lekarze zapewniali go, że stan Erena jest stabilny, to w dalszym ciągu obawiał się tego, że znów doprowadzi go do takiego stanu. I że następnym razem, może być znacznie gorzej.

\- Zawiodłem cię Eren... - tym razem Armin nie panował już nad swoim głosem. Poddał się. Nie chciał już dłużej udawać. Chciał pokazać swojemu przyjacielowi, że mu również jest ciężko, mimo to nie spodziewał się tego, że słowa, które raz po raz do niego mówił, w jakimś stopniu na niego wpłynęły. Sądził, że wszystko to, co wypowiadał, było tylko zwykłym bezsensownym sposobem na to, aby poczuł się lepiej.- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam... Proszę, wybacz mi... Ja nie chciałem...

Eren powoli przestawał nadążać za tym, co się wokół niego działo. Głos rozsądku wołał, że to, co mówił Armin, było prawdą, ale uczucia mieszały się ze sobą, nawet przez chwilę nie pozwalając mu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Mimo wszystko Jeager nie wiedział już, czy jest wściekły, zrozpaczony, smutny, czy chciał po prostu o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i wybaczyć swojemu przyjacielowi, który teraz bez skutku próbował się uspokoić. Świadomość, że to, co powiedział jasnowłosy młodzieniec, sprawiła, że Eren z trudem próbował powstrzymać się przed poznaniem powodów, dlaczego Arlert postąpił tak, a nie inaczej. Mimo wszystko sądził, że miał do tego prawo, ale sam fakt, że odpowiedź niebieskookiego mało by go interesowała, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że wcale nie musi ich znać. I choć dawniej może byłby roztrzęsiony wyznaniem swojego przyjaciela, to teraz uświadomił sobie, że wspomnienie o tym wszystkim, wcale nie wyprowadzałoby go z równowagi. Wciąż pozostałaby mu chłodna kalkulacja i bystry umysł, który być może podpowiedziałby mu, aby w gruncie rzeczy wybaczyć Arminowi.

\- Ja naprawdę przepraszam Eren... - odezwał się niebieskooki młodzieniec, tym samym wycierając rękawem swoje mokre od łez policzki.- Proszę, wybudź się już... Proszę...

Armin nie wiedział, już co powinien jeszcze powiedzieć. Obawiał się, że pogrążony w śpiączce chłopak, przestanie być już jego przyjacielem i zostawi go samego, a na to nie mógł pozwolić. Nie chciał, aby tak się stało. Chciał, aby Jeager w dalszym ciągu był dla niego wsparciem. Chciał, aby to właśnie Eren był jedną z tych osób, którym wystarczająco ufał. Aby to on był osobą, którą od samego początku darzył tym ogromnym uczuciem. Uczuciem wdzięczności za to, że był.

\- Proszę, wróć do nas... - powiedział jasnowłosy, zaciskając mocniej powieki.- Proszę... Levi, na pewno by tego chciał... Chciałby, abyś żył...

Słowa, które docierały do uszu Erena, wprawiły go w osłupienie. Zielonooki młodzieniec poczuł w swoim serce lekkie ukłucie, które teraz nawet przez chwilę nie dawało mu spokoju, gdy starał się brać coraz głębsze oddechy. Jeager zacisnął mocno zęby, walcząc z bólem rozpowszechniającym się po jego ciele. Nie chciał się poddawać, dlatego też postanowił o siebie zawalczyć. Po raz kolejny Eren odetchnął głęboko, zbierając wszystkie siły, na to by mógł w ostatecznie otworzyć oczy. Wiedział już, że nie mógł dłużej się ukrywać. Musiał zawalczyć o to, co jeszcze mu pozostało. I choć nie miał tego zbyt dużo, to w dalszym ciągu pragnął to wszystko zakończyć. Wystarczyłaby mu może tylko jakaś minuta, by powoli otworzyć oczy i skierować swój wzrok na siedzącego na metalowym, szpitalnym krześle młodzieńca, który teraz, pomimo zapłakanych i opuchniętych od łez, oczu, uparcie wpatrywał się w jego twarz.

\- Eren!


	24. Rozdział XXIII

**~ Gdyby w ogóle nie zareagował? ~**

Cichy płacz rozległ się po skromnym mieszkaniu, wybudzając, tym samym, śpiącego jeszcze jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który teraz przewrócił się sennie na puste miejsce obok. Zdziwiony brakiem swojej ukochanej, podniósł się nieśpiesznie na łokciach, tym samym, rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Światło, które teraz wpadało do ich wspólnej sypialni, przez lekko uchylone drzwi, spowodowało, że niebieskooki mężczyzna natychmiast wstał z łóżka, co jakiś czas, przecierając grzbietem dłoni zaspane jeszcze oczy. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego jego ukochana postanowiła tak wcześnie wstać, niemniej jednak świadomość, że coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało, spowodowała, że bez chwili wahania, skierował swe kroki w stronę pokoju, z którego dochodził teraz cichy, lekko przytłumiony płacz.

\- Cicho bądź — usłyszał, w momencie, gdy dość powolnym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia, otwierając po chwili szeroko swoje niebieskie jak bezchmurne niebo oczy. Widok, który zastał, sprawił, że głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, a samo ciało odmawiało jakiegokolwiek posłuszeństwa, kiedy Erwin z trudem próbował się powstrzymać, przed nagłym i dość gwałtownym ruchem.

Jasnowłosa kobieta, stojąca tuż przy drewnianym kojcu, mocniej zacisnęła swoją drżącą dłoń, na niewielkiej poduszce, skutecznie, zmniejszając dostęp powietrza, małemu, ciemnowłosemu dziecku, które teraz niespokojnie wierzgało swoimi nogami, zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie w ten sposób chciało wywalczyć, o chodź odrobinę tlenu. Spod powiek, które miała dość mocno zaciśnięte, skapywały powoli łzy, zmuszając ją tym samym do cichego skomlenia o ciszę, która ani przez chwilę nie zamierzała nadejść. Głośny płacz drugiego dziecka spowodował, że Erwin natychmiast ruszył do przodu, by chwilę później odciągnąć od dzieci, jasnowłosą piękność, która zsunęła się ciężko po chropowatej ścianie. Silne dłonie chwyciły za poduszkę, odsuwając się dość szybko od wciąż żyjącego jeszcze dziecka, które teraz powoli uspokajało swój płacz, przechodząc stopniowo w ciche łkanie, tym samym powodując, że niebieskooki mężczyzna natychmiast wykręcił numer pogotowia, aby ocaliło jedyną istotę, która pomimo swych zielonych oczu tak bardzo przypominała mu Levi'a.

Strach, panika i gniew, które teraz wdarły się do jego głowy, nawet przez chwilę nie pozwoliły mu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Miał wrażenie, że traci zmysły. Sądził, że wszystko, co od samego początku zaplanował, teraz stopniowo ulegało zniszczeniu. Miał wrażenie, że cały ten pokręcony i popierdolony zarazem świat, nagle odwrócił się przeciwko niemu, tym samym powoli odbierając mu szansę na spokojne, tak długo wyczekiwane rodzinne życie, z którym szczerze mówiąc, już na zawsze miał się pożegnać. I gdyby nie ciąża Levi'a to nigdy nie byłby w stanie zasmakować prawdziwego rodzicielstwa. A myśl o tym, że to był dopiero sam czubek góry lodowej, sprawiła, że z trudem odłożył telefon na drewnianą komodę, tym samym, wypuszczając z płuc tak długo wstrzymywany oddech. Czuł, jak zimny pot spływa po jego plecach. Czuł, jak dłonie zaciskają się na brzegach dębowej szafki. Czuł, jak jego ciało mimowolnie drży, a serce z trudem uspokaja swój przyśpieszony, niemal galopujący rytm. To właśnie wtedy Erwina zaczęły nachodzić te myśli. A co by się stało, gdyby się wtedy nie obudził? A co by się stało z dziećmi, gdyby nie postanowił tutaj przyjść? **Gdyby w ogóle nie zareagował?**

Myśl, że przez jedną, źle podjętą decyzję mógłby stracić wszystko, sprawiła, że z trudem oderwał swój wzrok od dębowego blatu. Nie wiedział, już co powinien zrobić. Mętlik panujący w jego umyśle nie dawał mu spokoju. Czuł, jak głowa pulsuje mu od kłębiących się myśli, które teraz wydawały się być niczym ul rozwścieczonych os. Z jednej strony odczuwał ulgę. W głębi duszy cieszył się, że udało mu się przybyć na czas i że uratował te niewinne i bezbronne zarazem istotki, które teraz powoli uspokajały swój płacz. Ale z drugiej strony obawiał się tego, że to mógł być dopiero początek. Erwin bał się tego, że gdy tylko opuści mieszkanie, jasnowłosa piękność ponownie spróbuje skrzywdzić dzieci. A tego przecież nie chciał. Mimo wszystko kochał te dzieci. Mimo wszystko chciał być dla nich kimś ważnym, kimś bliskim, kimś, kto nie tylko zasługiwał od nich szacunku, ale i miłości. I właśnie tego pragnął jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Chciał po prostu być dla nich wsparciem i przyjacielem jednocześnie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - cichy, ale stanowczy i pewny siebie głos niebieskookiego mężczyzny rozległ się po niewielkiej sypialni. Erwin spojrzał złowrogo w stronę swojej ukochanej, uważnie skanując jej twarz. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że chciała zabić te dwie, tak bardzo niewinne i bezbronne zarazem istoty.- Dlaczego tak bardzo ich nienawidzisz?

Wybuch niekontrolowanego płaczu dotarł do jego uszu. Marie nie potrafiła się uspokoić. Łzy, które teraz spływały po jej policzkach, znaczyły na jej białej, nocnej koszuli, mokre ślady, kiedy w tym samym czasie Erwin uważnie skanował jej twarz. Cisza, która panowała między nimi, działa mu na nerwach. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie, że potrzebował dosłownie tylko chwili, aby na dobre stracić resztki samokontroli. Aby na dobre pozbyć się z ciała obezwładniającej go złości, która teraz pulsowała w jego żyłach niespokojnie. A mimo to za nic nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał.

Przeczucie, że wszystko zaczynało się powoli rozpadać, tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że to mogłaby być prawda. Cichy, niespokojny, czasem urywany płacz Marie, teraz powoli się uspokajał. Sine, pełne, malinowe wargi zacisnęły się w wąską linię, kiedy jasnowłosa kobieta z całych sił przygryzała swoje usta, by zminimalizować wydobywające się z jej gardła dźwięki. Nie chciała zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie chciała odpowiadać na zadane przez jej ukochanego, pytania. Mimo wszystko bała się. Bała się, że gdy tylko postanowi się odezwać, to tym samym, ściągnie na siebie gniew Erwin, który w tej chwili nawet przez sekundę nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. Wiedziała, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna był zły. Wiedziała, że z trudem potrafił zapanować nad pulsującą w jego żyłach złością, niemniej jednak nie to sprawiło, że postanowiła milczeć. Duża gula goryczy, która teraz tkwiła w jej gardle, skutecznie utrudniała jej mówienie. Marie co jakiś czas próbowała przełknąć ślinę, jednakże ból, który jej przy tym towarzyszył, nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzał ustąpić. Była bezradna. Nie wiedziała, co miałaby w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Czy gdyby postanowiła zabrać głos, to czy coś między nimi by to zmieniło? Czy wtedy wszystko wróciłoby do normy? Czy znów byłoby tak jak dawniej?

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chciałaś to zrobić... - Erwin spuścił swój wzrok na zaciśnięte na drewnianej komodzie dłonie, kiedy kobieta ukryła swoją zapłakaną i opuchniętą zarazem twarz za zasłoną jasnych włosów.- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chciałaś je zabić. Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy?! To są bezbronne dzieci! To są nasze dzieci!

\- Mylisz się... - cichy głos rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy Marie spojrzała w jego stronę z niesmakiem. Brzydziła się nim. Nie potrafiła na niego patrzeć. Nie mogła już dłużej udawać. Musiała w końcu wyjawić mu prawdę. Musiała w końcu zdjąć z twarzy swoją tak dobrze dobraną maskę.- Od samego początku się mylisz...

\- O czym ty do diabła mówisz Marie?

\- O czym ja mówię? - rzuciła jasnowłosa piękność, tym samym, podnosząc się z ziemi.- Rozejrzyj się! Te dzieci? Nawet nie są do nas podobne. Myślisz, że będziesz w stanie ukryć fakt, że po prostu zabrałeś je Erenowi? Myślisz, że ludzie naprawdę będą tak głupi, by uwierzyć w twoją głupią historyjkę, że adoptowałeś dzieci Levi'a? Porwałeś je! Po prostu je sobie zabrałeś!

\- Uważaj na słowa, Marie! - te słowa wystarczył, by obudzić w nim pulsującą w jego żyłach złość. Widziała to w jego oczach, te drobne iskry żarzące się w jego tęczówkach, które teraz z każdą następną chwilą jarzyły się coraz bardziej.

Marie wstrzymała oddech, kiedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do niej twardym, niemal pewnym siebie krokiem i mocno chwycił ją za rękę, kiedy ta nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzała się poruszyć. Nie uciekała. Nie walczyła. Nie szarpała się, po prostu stała w jednym miejscu i uważnie wpatrywała się w jego rozzłoszczone oczy ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. I choć jej postawa powodowała, że iskry w jego tęczówkach były jeszcze bardziej wyraziste, to Marie nie zamierzała się poddać. Chciała w końcu się od niego uwolnić. Chciała... być wolna.

\- Brzydzę się tobą! - warknęła, policzkując go z całej swojej siły. Wszystkie emocje, które skumulowały się w niej wcześniej, teraz przejęły nad jej ciałem kontrolę. I choć z całych sił próbowała się uspokoić, to właśnie w tamtej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że nie byłaby nawet w stanie tego zrobić, kiedy świat rozmywał się jej przed oczami, a ciało całkowicie odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa. Nie miała już wyboru.

Erwin przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej, tym samym łapiąc ją za kark, jednocześnie mocno oplatując swoje szczupłe, porcelanowe palce wokół jej szyi. Nie był to już delikatny czy czuły dotyk, jakiego jeszcze kilka godzin temu mogła doświadczyć. Teraz czuła jak przez jego ciało przechodzi fala goryczy i nienawiści wobec jej osoby. A to wszystko spowodowało, że Marie otworzyła szeroko swoje usta, nie mogąc do końca, zrozumieć co się stało. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna była przerażona. I choć w głębi duszy miała świadomość, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna nie chciał ją skrzywdzić, to teraz nie potrafiła powstrzymać swoich emocji. Czuła jak łzy spływają jej po policzkach, a oddech zamiera w płucach, kiedy przez jej umysł przemknęła myśl, że właśnie w tej chwili Erwin mógłby się stać nieobliczalny, że równie dobrze mógłby ją teraz zabić. Marie dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu ten niebezpieczny błysk, który teraz iskrzył się jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, tym samym przyprawiając ją o dreszcze. Kolejna fala strachu przeszła przez jej ciało, jednocześnie uświadamiając jej fakt, że to mógłby być jej koniec.

Jasnowłosa kobieta czuła, jak pojedyncze krople łez, mimowolnie spływały jej po policzkach. To właśnie wtedy dotarło do niej, że człowiek nigdy nie będzie w stanie pogodzić się z własną śmiercią. Mogłaby się jedynie do niej przygotować i oczekiwać w spokoju, a jednak i tak w dalszym ciągu pragnęła żyć. Na samą myśl o tym, zaczęła się szarpać. Próbowała za wszelką cenę wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale jak się okazało chwilę później, wszystko to było bezcelowe. Otóż Erwin napierał na jej ciało z ogromną siłą, a wszystkie jej uderzenia nie przynosiły żadnego efektu, tym samym sprawiając, że mężczyzna nie jękną, nie drgnął, pod ich wpływałem ani razu, zaś z siła, z jaką napierał na jej ciało, wciąż była taka sama. Marie czuła jak jej ciało mimowolnie drży. Nie potrafiła nawet wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Słyszała tylko swój przyśpieszony oddech i przyglądała się temu, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Nie zamknęła oczu, nie szarpała się, nie wrzeszczała, po prostu stała sparaliżowana przez strach i oczekiwała na jego dalszy ruch. Wszystkie jej myśli, skupiały się tylko i wyłącznie na tym, że zaraz zginie.

Marie spojrzała na niego błagalnie i choć jej obraz był rozmazany przez płacz to i tak w dalszym ciągu mogła ujrzeć jego w pełni zdecydowane spojrzenie. Jego oczy świdrujące jej. Nie było można w nich dostrzec żadnego wahania. Wiedziała, że nic nie będzie teraz w stanie go powstrzymać, a jednak, kiedy już chciała błagać go o litość, Erwin zabrał swoją dłoń z jej szyi i odsunął się kilka kroków do tyłu, z trudem odwracając swój wzrok od jej przerażonej i zapłakanej twarzy.

\- Wynoś się - jasnowłosa kobieta, nie potrafiła zrozumieć tych słów. Zdanie to sprawiło, że przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz spowodowany lękiem. Z trudem przełknęła swoją ślinę, jednocześnie tępo wpatrując się w twarz ukochanego.- Powiedziałem, wynoś się!

Marie nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, wybiegła z pokoju, jednocześnie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwiami. Nie zamierzała tracić czasu. Chciała jak najszybciej uciec z tego miejsca. Chciała zniknąć z jego życia raz na zawsze i choć dzieliło ją od tego kilka dobrych sekund, to myśl, że nie mogła już do niego wrócić, sprawiła, że z trudem próbowała złapać oddech, tym samym zbiegając szybko po schodach. Dopiero kiedy wybiegła na chodnik, uświadomiła sobie, że nie wiedziała, do końca co miałaby teraz ze sobą zrobić. Nigdy nie była w takiej sytuacji i choć cierpienie, jakiego musiała doświadczyć, rysowało się w jego głowie, to mimo to nie potrafiła zapomnieć tego, co wydarzyło się kilkanaście minut temu. Teraz naprawdę musiała zniknąć.

I choć oboje teraz byli pożerani od kumulujących się w nich emocjach, to żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na wibrujący telefon, na którym co jakiś wyświetlały się wciąż przychodzące wiadomości. I gdyby nie zmęczony i zapłakany od płaczu wzrok Erwina, który teraz skierował się w stronę komórki, to jasnowłosy mężczyzna, nigdy by nie zauważył na ekranie tych dwóch słów, które na dobre utkwiły mu w pamięci. To właśnie one sprawiły, że niebieskooki młodzieniec natychmiast pochwycił urządzenie do ręki, tym samym odczytując po chwili wszystkie nieodczytane SMS'y, ale tylko ta jedna wiadomość szczególnie zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. A brzmiała ona tak:

_"Znaleźliśmy Levi'a..."_


	25. Rozdział XXIV

**~ Paliła go ~**

Biały puch śniegu przykrył jego ciało, kiedy ten nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzał się poruszyć. Pojedyncze, czarne jak węgiel kosmyki włosów, kleiły się do jego skroni. Pot spływał po jego twarzy, pozostawiając po sobie wilgotne ścieżki, kiedy ukryty za chmurami księżyc, co jakiś czas rzucał na niego swoją bladą, niemal upiorną i mroczną zarazem poświatę. Czuł w swoich ustach gorzki, metaliczny posmak krwi, gdy drżące z bólu i zimna dłonie, coraz mocniej zaciskały się na ranie, tym samym powodując, że na powrót zaczęła sączyć się stróżka krwistoczerwonej cieczy, która teraz już niemal całkowicie wchłaniała się w niegdyś nieskazitelnie biały materiał, koszuli. Żar, który rozpowszechnił się po jego ciele, nie pozwolił mu na swobodne oddychanie. Miał wrażenie, że sącząca się pod dłońmi krew, była gorąca. **Paliła** **go**. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jego sinych ust, kiedy próbował podciągnąć ramiona. Kora drzewa boleśnie wbijała się w jego zmarzniętą i porcelanową zarazem skórę, tym samym podpowiadając mu cicho, że żył. Oddychał. Był. I choć wszystko inne dawało mu jasny przekaz, że nie zostało mu już zbyt wiele, to on za wszelką cenę próbował zająć czymś innym swój umysł. Nie zamierzał się jeszcze żegnać ze światem. Chciał żyć. Chciał wrócić do domu.

Levi z trudem uniósł głowę, jednocześnie mocno zaciskając zęby, by nie jęknąć. Świadomość, że znajdował się na środku jakieś leśnej polany, doprowadzała go do rozpaczy. Nie potrafił powstrzymać spływających po jego policzkach łez. Zimny, lodowaty wiatr, który teraz co jakiś czas muskał jego twarz, nie dawał mu ukojenia. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna trząsł się z zimna, nie mogąc nawet zapanować nad własnym ciałem, kiedy raz po raz przechodziła przez nie fala niekontrolowanego bólu. Cierpiał. Tylko to potrafił znieść. Tylko to jeszcze udowodniało mu, że tak naprawdę żył, że czuł i że wciąż zachowywał resztki świadomości, którą teraz wyjątkowo powoli zaczęła zasuwać mgła. Był na granicy snu. Porcelanowe powieki opadły ciężko na wychudzone i zaczerwienione od zimna policzki. Gęsty, całun rzęs musnął lekko jego skórę, kiedy w tym samym czasie do jego uszu dotarł cichy, przytłumiony i zmartwiony zarazem głos.

\- Levi!

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna drgnął. Błogie uczucie, które teraz powoli go obejmowało, sprawiło, że z trudem poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy gorące, niemal parzące jego skórę, dłonie, złapały za jego kościste i odkryte zarazem ramiona. Nie mógł się przemóc, by podnieść głowę. Siedział bez ruchu, mocno przyciskając swoje zmarznięte dłonie do rany, z której z każdą chwilą wypływało coraz więcej krwi. Długie, szczupłe i porcelanowe zarazem palce ślizgały się po jego ciele, za każdym razem, kiedy z trudem wciągał powietrze do swoich płuc. Łzy na powrót rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po jego wychudzonych i zaczerwienionych od zimna policzkach, gdy pochylająca się nad nim postać, mozolnie próbowała otulić go ciepłym, wełnianym kocem.

\- Jesteś już bezpieczny Levi - niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos, który ponownie dotarł do jego uszu, teraz powoli przebijał się przez mgłę, która na nowo chciała zawładnąć nad jego umysłem.- Musisz wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, dobrze? Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę...

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna poruszył lekko głową, chcąc spojrzeć na swojego wybawiciela, ale nagły ból powrócił na chwilę z całą swoją siłą, jednocześnie wstrzymując mu oddech w piersiach. Levi z trudem przygryzł wargę i stłumił podchodzący do gardła jęk cierpienia, kiedy silne, niemal stalowe dłonie, chwyciły go do góry i ruszyły z nim w nieznanym mu dotąd kierunku.

\- Boli...

Kobaltowooki młodzieniec usiłował podnieść powieki na tyle, by mógł ujrzeć twarz tajemniczej postaci, ale czuł się tak, jakby w jego wnętrzu przez krótką chwilę naprawdę szalał żywy, niekontrolowany ogień, który teraz pochłaniał na swojej drodze absolutnie to wszystko, co tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć. Czerń pochłonęła go w całości.

\- Levi! - cichy krzyk głucho docierał do jego wyczerpanego umysłu, kiedy postać gwałtownie zatrzymała się w połowie kroku i pochyliła się nad nim, co jakiś czas delikatnie dotykając jego rozpalonego od gorączki policzka.- Levi! Ocknij się! Proszę, nie zasypiaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego!

Dotyk czyjejś dłoni przywrócił czarnowłosego chłopaka do rzeczywistości. Ackermann poczuł, jak gorące palce zaciskają się na jego nadgarstku, momentalnie uświadamiając go w przekonaniu, że tajemnicza postać próbowała właśnie odnaleźć jego słaby, niemal prawie niewyczuwalny puls. Jęknął cicho, mocniej przyciskając się do źródła ciepła, kiedy jego ciało znów zaczęło niekontrolowanie drżeć z zimna, a ból, który czaił się w ciemności jak drapieżne zwierzę, powoli dawał o sobie znać.

\- Levi... proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie - łzy skapywały na jego twarz. Słona ciecz kreśliła na jego policzkach mokre ślady, tym samym zabierając ze sobą cały brud, który teraz znaczył jego buzię. Krew wchłaniała się w jego ubrania, plamiła koc, kapała na ziemię, pozostawiając po sobie niewielkie krople krwistoczerwonej kałuży, kiedy co jakiś czas trzymająca go w swoich ramionach postać zatrzymywała się nagle, by ponownie na niego spojrzeć, by na powrót musnąć jego sinych, niemal fioletowych ust, pogładzić zimny, niemal lodowaty skrawek podbródka, opuszkami kciuka.- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Levi... Proszę... Proszę, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.

Cisza, którą teraz w swojej głowie, słyszał czarnowłosy mężczyzna, sprawiła, że tylko niewielka część wypowiedzianych przez tajemniczą postać, słów docierała do jego uszu. Levi przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, próbując choć trochę zniwelować gorzki, metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach, kiedy chwilę później poczuł w swoim prawym boku mocny ścisk, który tym samym sprawił, że z jego ust wydobył się głośny, bolesny i przeciągły zarazem jęk cierpienia. Chłodne dłonie zacisnęły się na ramionach, boleśnie wbijając w bladą, porcelanową skórę, dość długie paznokcie, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym czasie tajemnicza postać, posadziła go ostrożnie na miejscu pasażera, jednocześnie przykrywając go kolejną warstwą ciepłych i bawełnianych zarazem koców.

\- Zaraz zabiorę cię do szpitala - rzuciła postać, uważnie lustrując jego sylwetkę, co jakiś czas czule dotykając spoconego i gorącego zarazem policzka.- Musisz jeszcze trochę wytrzymać, dobrze? Rozmawiaj ze mną...

Powoli, niemal niezauważalnie poruszył głową, jeszcze bardziej zaciskając zęby na spierzchniętej i popękanych w wielu miejscach wardze, z której teraz wolno spływała krew. Czarnowłosy młodzieniec otworzył powoli swoje usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy postać usiadła tuż obok niego za kierownicą. Panika, która wdarła się do jego głowy, sprawiła, że dłonie zsunęły się z jego ciała, a krew, która co jakiś czas wypływała z jego rany, teraz plamiła skórzaną tapicerkę.

\- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? - tajemnicza postać kontynuowała rozmowę, starając się, aby cierpiący chłopak, nie zasypiał. Miękki, przyjazny zarazem głos, który teraz docierał do uszu czarnowłosego mężczyzny, działał na niego uspokajająco. Levi znał ton i barwę głosu, pamiętał go, ale za nic nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie osoby, do której owo brzmienie pasowało.- Pamiętam cię jako szkraba, który zawsze pakował się w tarapaty. Byłeś wtedy jak anioł. Podziwiałem cię. Zawsze pragnąłem być taki sam jak ty, ale kiedy poznałem cię znacznie bliżej, przestałem cię traktować jako autorytet. Byłeś dla mnie nie jako bóstwo, a zwykły człowiek, który tak samo, jak ja, czuł, kochał, cierpiał. Byłeś człowiekiem dokładnie takim samym jak ja. I nawet to mi nie przeszkadzało, bo w głębi duszy tak naprawdę cię kochałem. Kochałem cię od samego początku i nadal kocham cię tak samo, jak przedtem.

Levi przymknął lekko swoje oczy, przypominając sobie czasy dzieciństwa. I choć nigdy nie miał szczęśliwych chwil związanych z domem, to mimo wszystko tylko to jedno wspomnienie wyróżniało się od innych. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna doskonale pamiętał swój pierwszy dzień w szkole, kiedy po nagłej i niespodziewanej przeprowadzce wujek Kenny zaprowadził go do niewielkiego budynku, w którym mieściła się szkoła. Pamiętał również miny uczniów, kiedy dostrzegli na jego twarzy liczne zadrapania i blizny, gdy przechodził między nimi przez szkolny, niemal całkowicie zapełniony po brzegi, korytarz. Jak siedział sam na boisku i rzucał przechodzącym uczniom swoje jak zawsze obojętne i całkowicie pozbawione uczuć spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu. Wszystko, co wtedy odczuwał, sugerowało mu, że to będzie jego najgorszy pierwszy dzień w życiu, nie spodziewał się jednak, że wszystko mogło ulec zmianie, kiedy jego wzrok wbił się w roześmianego do łez, niewielkiego chłopca, który uśmiechał się szeroko pod nosem, co jakiś czas bawiąc się przy tym swoim jedzeniem. Tak, tym chłopcem był Eren. To właśnie wtedy Levi po raz pierwszy go ujrzał. To również wtedy Levi pragnął się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ale nie wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem.

\- Byłeś wtedy sam. Widziałem cię, choć tak bardzo pragnąłem nie zwracać na ciebie swojej uwagi. Wyglądałeś wtedy okropnie... - głos ucichł. Łzy powoli spływały tajemniczej postaci po policzkach, kiedy ta uparcie starała się wytrzeć je rękawem swetra. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze do ust i ponownie się odezwała, tym samym skupiając swój wzrok na niewielkiej żwirowej drodze, po której właśnie jechali.- Szczerze mówiąc, to bałem się do ciebie podejść. Nie chciałem, abyś stwierdził, że jestem jakimś głupim bachorem, który chce się z ciebie pośmiać. A kiedy rozważyłem już wszystkie za i przeciw i kiedy w końcu zdecydowałem się, aby do ciebie podejść, ktoś mnie już uprzedził. Znalazłeś sobie innych przyjaciół, a ja zniknąłem ze szkoły...

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie tę chwilę. Co prawda, pamiętał, jak zaczął bawić się z Farlanem i Isabele, ale za nic nie potrafił odnaleźć w swoich wspomnieniach twarzy brązowowłosego młodzieńca, za którym swego czasu po prostu zaczął tęsknić. Levi od zawsze uwielbiał patrzeć na jego roześmianą i dziecięcą zarazem buzię. Tylko ona potrafiła go uspokoić i zapewnić, że wszystko powoli zmierzało w dobrym kierunku.

\- Potem wylądowaliśmy w liceum... Byliśmy w innych klasach, ale tobie to nie przeszkadzało, bo zawsze w środy, przychodziłeś na moje zajęcia i jak gdyby nigdy nic po prostu siadałeś do pierwszej lepszej ławki - postać zerknęła w jego stronę, tym samym upewniając się, że czarnowłosy młodzieniec nadal był przytomny. Świadomość, że są w połowie drogi do szpitala, sprawiła, że tajemnicza sylwetka, przeniosła swoją dłoń z kierownicy na przykryte kocem kolano swojego towarzysza i uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, tym samym próbując powstrzymać wciąż napływające do jego oczu łzy. Nie chciał okazywać Leviowi swojej słabości.- Potem zaczęliśmy się bardziej przyjaźnić. Byłem na każde twoje zawołanie. Tam, gdzie ty, zawsze byłem i ja. Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Już wtedy miałem wyznać ci moje uczucia, ale ty zacząłeś spotykać się z Erenem, a ja... z Marie.

Kobaltowe oczy błysnęły w świetle ulicznych lamp, kiedy z trudem próbował powstrzymać swój organizm przed zaśnięciem. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że tak dobrze znany mu głos należał do tego wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który w ostatnim czasie strasznie mu pomógł, jednakże przeczucie kryjące się gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy, podpowiadało mu cicho, że nie powinien mu teraz ufać tak jak przedtem. Mimo to, Levi w dalszym ciągu zachowywał czujność i co jakiś czas uważnie obserwował swojego przyjaciela. Jeśli Erwin naprawdę go kocha, to nie będzie miał wyjścia i zawiezie go do Erena. Tylko tym potrafił się teraz zająć ciemnowłosy młodzieniec, zanim na dobre odda się krainie snów.

\- Erwin? - cichy szept, wydobył się z jego zaciśniętego i bolącego zarazem gardła. Levi starał się, aby jego głos był czysty i przejrzysty, ale ból, który raz po raz rozpowszechniał się po jego ciele, skutecznie mu w tym przeszkadzał.- Gdzie jest Eren? Dlaczego po mnie nie przyjechał?

\- Eren jest w szpitalu - oznajmił Erwin, nerwowo wystukując rytm swoimi jak zawsze długimi i szczupłymi zarazem palcami. Nie wiedział, co miał teraz zrobić. Świadomość, że Levi całkowicie zignorował jego uczucia, tylko uświadomiła go przekonaniu, że to właśnie brązowowłosy młodzieniec był jedyną i prawdziwą miłością Ackermanna, za którą kobaltowooki mężczyzna tak bardzo teraz tęsknił.- Chciał się zabić kiedy...

\- Eren... - niższy z mężczyzn zasłonił swoje usta dłonią. Nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej wiadomości. Zacisnął mocno swoje oczy, tym samym pozwalając by słone łzy, na nowo rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po jego policzkach. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się obok Jeager. Chciał go zobaczyć. Pragnął tego.- Zabierz mnie do niego... Po prostu mnie do niego zabierz...


	26. Epilog

**~ Nie jestem... ~**

Blade światło, które teraz panowało w pomieszczeniu, sprawiało, że siedzący na szpitalnym łóżku, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, z trudem powstrzymywał się przed tym, aby zamknąć swoje oczy. W pomieszczeniu panowała cicha i przyjemna zarazem dla ucha cisza. Uspokajała go. Koiła jego nerwy. Powodowała, że miał teraz ochotę ułożyć się wygodnie w swoim łóżku i zasnąć, nie przejmując się otaczającym go światem. Levi wypuścił powoli ze swoich płuc powietrze, kiedy wszystkie mięśnie, rozluźniły się, a tępy ból, który jeszcze kilka minut temu, odczuwał w swojej głowie, teraz już na dobre zniknął, pozostawiając go w błogim i przyjemnym zarazem uczuciu. Czarne, niemal przypominające węgiel włosy, ułożyły się niedbale na zielonej, szpitalnej poduszce. Sztywne plecy, które zniknęły teraz w otaczającej go z każdej strony, w ciepłej, puszystej i miękkiej jednocześnie poszewce, sprawiły, że mimowolnie wydobył się z jego ust cichy pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy tuż obok niego rozległ się miły i przyjemny zarazem dla ucha śmiech. Levi próbował nie zwracać na niego swojej uwagi, ale świadomość, że tak dawno go nie widział, spowodowała, że powoli skierował swój wzrok na jego roześmianą i spokojną zarazem twarz. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

\- Tęskniłem za twoim śmiechem, wiesz? - zapytał, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej jego. Nie mylił się. Skóra Erena w dalszym ciągu była tak samo ciepła i gorąca, jak ostatnim razem ją zapamiętał.- Ale najbardziej tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Levi...

\- Wiem, Eren - westchnął, odwracając swój wzrok.- To moja wina. Wszystko to, co nas spotkało, było i jest tylko i wyłącznie moją winą...

Levi zacisnął mocno swoje oczy, czując, jak napływają do nich słone łzy. Czuł się winny. Nie chciał, aby to wszystko potoczyło się w takim, a nie innym kierunku. Wiedział, że to, co działo się w ostatnich kilku miesiącach, było jego winą. To on był źródłem tego wszystkiego. To on zniszczył mu życie. I choć roześmiana twarz ukochanego, w jakiś sposób podpowiadała mu, że Eren w dalszym ciągu go kochał, to teraz Levi nie potrafił znieść tych wszystkich myśli. Sądził, że nie powinien z nim być. Sądził, że Eren zasługiwał na kogoś znacznie lepszego od niego, że jego życie powinno być przepełnione szczęściem, ale za nic nie chciał go stracić. Mimo wszystko czarnowłosy mężczyzna go kochał. Pragnął go. Cieszył się z każdej chwili spędzonej w jego towarzystwie, a mimo to nadal nie potrafił pogodzić się ze świadomością, że nic nie szło po jego myśli. Zawsze coś lub ktoś musiał pojawić się na jego drodze i tak było również teraz.

\- Przepraszam...

Eren tępo wpatrywał się w nieruchomą i bladą zarazem twarz swojego ukochanego, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien zrobić. Złość, panika, gniew i rozpacz, przeplatały się między sobą, tym samym powodując, że siedzący na plastikowym krześle, brązowowłosy młodzieniec zacisnął mocno swoje dłonie w pięść, czując, jak paznokcie wbijają się w jego lekko opaloną skórę. Świadomość, że Levi został odnaleziony przez Erwina, tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna od samego początku o wszystkim wiedział. I choć stosunek do niego diametralnie się zmienił, to mimo wszystko był wdzięczny za to, że odnalazł Levi'a na czas. Gdyby nie on, to Eren nie wiedziałby, co mogłoby się z nim stać. Równie dobrze mógłby umrzeć, a tego z pewnością nie chciałby znowu przechodzić.

\- Pamiętam, jak zawsze przed snem opowiadałeś mi, o tym, jak powinno wyglądać nasze życie - cichy szept, rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy blada, niemal porcelanowa dłoń, kobaltowookiego młodzieńca, zacisnęła się mocno na aksamitnej, jasnozielonej pościeli.- Chciałeś mieć duży, ale piękny dom, który byłby dla nas azylem po ciężkim, niemal beznadziejnym i okropnym zarazem dniu. Pamiętam, jak opowiadałeś mi o dzieciach, które bawiłyby się w ogrodzie, jak marzyłeś o tym, by pojechać z całą rodziną nad morze, gdzie razem z nimi szukałbyś, wyrzucone na brzeg muszelki...

Eren uchylił lekko swoje usta, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien powiedzieć. Myśl, która przemknęła mu przez głowę, sprawiła, że nie potrafił się teraz na niczym skupić. Był niepewny. Miał mieszane uczucia, a świadomość tego, że Levi pamiętał każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowa, pragnienia, a nawet i senne marzenia, wcale nie pomagała. Utwierdzała go tylko w przekonaniu, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna od samego początku, oczekiwał od niego jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, może nawet odrobiny szczęścia i radości, którą ze wszystkich swoich sił próbował mu dać. I choć do końca nie wiedział, jak miał to osiągnąć, to mimo wszystko cieszył się z chwili spędzonej ze swoim ukochanym. Obawa, która zagnieździła się w jego głowie, spowodowała, że niepewnie poruszył dłonią, tym samym delikatnie, chwytając bladą odpowiedniczkę Levi'a i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy zachrypnięty głos czarnowłosego mężczyzny rozległ się po szpitalnym pokoju.

\- Pamiętam, że zawsze chciałeś mieć dziewczynki - gorzki śmiech, wydobył się z jego gardła, kiedy zaskoczony Eren, podniósł na niego swój zaniepokojony wzrok.- To miały być córeczki tatusia... Ale musiałeś się zdziwić, gdy okazało się, że urodziłem synów, co?

\- Zamiast córeczek tatusia, mamy maminsynki - odparł zielonooki, uśmiechając się promiennie w stronę ukochanego. To był pierwszy raz, od dłuższego czasu, gdy postanowił się odezwać.- Ale to chyba nawet lepiej, wiesz? Bo nie chodzi, o to jakiej płci będą nasze dzieci, ważne jest to, że będę je kochać tak samo mocno, jak ciebie. I nic się w tym nie zmieni Levi, bo prawda jest taka, że bardzo, ale to bardzo mocno cię kocham i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie... Więc, czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi i postanowisz za mnie wyjść?

Czarnowłosy młodzieńca jęknął przeciągle, kiedy ból na powrót uderzył w jego drobne, osłabione i bezbronne zarazem ciało. Pot kropił mu się na czole. Czarne kosmyki włosów, uparcie wpadały mu do oczu. Czerwone, popękane w wielu miejscach, malinowe usta, rozchyliły się lekko, kiedy ten z trudem próbował zaczerpnąć kolejną dawkę świeżego powietrza. Żar rozpowszechniał się po jego żyłach, powoli utrudniając mu oddychanie, a ciepła dłoń Erena, która jeszcze kilka sekund temu była przyjemna w dotyku, teraz była gorąca niczym ogień. Levi miał wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz nie zabierze swojej ręki, to spłonie. Strach, który obezwładnił jego ciało, spowodował, że mimowolnie zacisnął mocno swoją dłoń na nadgarstku brązowowłosego młodzieńca, tym samym, pozostawiając po sobie niewielkie zaczerwienienia.

Zaniepokojony i przestraszony nagłym ruchem, Eren poderwał się z krzesła, tym samym pochylając się nad swoim ukochanym. Panika i obawa, wdarły się do jego głowy, kiedy piękne szmaragdowe oczy, uważnie skanowały ciało, wyczerpanej i zmęczonej zarazem omegi, która teraz trzęsła się nie tylko z zimna, ale również z bólu, kiedy ten powoli rozpowszechniał się po jej organizmie. Jeager nie wiedział, co miał w takiej sytuacji zrobić, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał dłużej na to patrzeć. Nie potrafił tego znieść.

\- Pójdę po pielęgniarkę, dobrze? - zapytał, wyswobadzając swój nadgarstek z jego trupio-bladych rąk. Strach i przerażenie, jakie dostrzegł w jego oczach, tylko uświadomiło go w przekonaniu, że Levi musiał przejść przez prawdziwe piekło, aby znów mógł go zobaczyć. Dlatego teraz, brązowowłosy młodzieniec, wcale nie zamierzał go opuścić. Obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko uda mu się go odnaleźć, to zrobi absolutnie wszystko, by Ackermann mógł na nowo poczuć się w jego towarzystwie bezpiecznie. I tego zamierzał się trzymać.- Nie martw się, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Wciąż będziesz mnie widział, podejdę tylko do drzwi.

\- Nie... nie trzeba... - głos, który dotarł do jego uszu, był słaby. Levi z trudem wypowiadał, kolejne słowa, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym czasie, po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać słone łzy.- Wystarczysz mi tylko ty... Proszę... Proszę, połóż się obok mnie...

Zrezygnowany Eren uśmiechnął się słabo w stronę ukochanego i powoli ruszył w jego stronę, zachowując przy tym szczególną ostrożność. Nie chciał go zranić, dlatego też, kiedy wygodnie ułożył się tuż obok jego pozbawionego jakiegokolwiek ciepła, ciała, wypuścił ze swoich ust tak długo wstrzymany oddech. Brązowowłosy młodzieniec bał się, że gdy tylko zrobi jeden niewłaściwy ruch, to Levi natychmiast odpowie na jego nieudolny gest. Niemniej jednak spróbował poruszyć się na tyle ostrożnie i delikatnie zarazem, by mógł objąć ukochanego swoim ramieniem. Mimo wszystko kochał go i nadal chciał zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, nawet wtedy, gdyby ostatnim jego życzeniem miałoby być zwykłe przytulenie.

\- Jest jeszcze tyle książek, które chcę przeczytać... - głos Levi'a załamał się. Słone łzy, które spływały mu po policzkach, ponownie zaczęły kreślić swoje mokre ścieżki. Na ten widok serce Erena się krajało.- Są gesty, które chcę poczuć, miejsca, które chcę odwiedzić, pory roku, na które chcę narzekać... Jest jeszcze czas, który chcę spędzić z tobą. **Nie jestem...** Nie jestem gotowy... Boję się Eren. Nie chcę cię jeszcze opuszczać...

\- Nie opuszczę cię Levi - brązowowłosy młodzieniec wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, co jakiś czas przygryzając mocno swoją wargę. Próbował powstrzymać napływające do jego oczu łzy, ale mieszanka uczuć, które nim zawładnęły, tylko mu w tym utrudniały. Eren czuł się tak, jakby właśnie się z nim żegnał. Miał wrażenie, że to była ich ostatnia rozmowa. Ostatnie czułe gesty. Ostatnie słowa otuchy. Ostatnie równomierne wdechy, kiedy miłe i przyjemne zarazem ciepło, które buchało od zielonookiego młodzieńca, zmusiło Levi'a do zamknięcia oczy. I choć jego ciało w dalszym ciągu cierpiało, to umysł wciąż pozostawał spokojny, wciąż był ten sam.- Już nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę Levi.

Eren poruszył głową, tym samym składając na głowie ukochanego, całusa. Wiedział, że strach, który jeszcze nie tak dawno gnieździł się w tych pięknych kobaltowych oczach, teraz zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie senne i mgliste zarazem spojrzenie, które dokładnie chwilę później zniknęło pod porcelanowymi powiekami, kiedy te opadły ciężko na lekko rozpalone i zarumienione od gorączki, policzki. Brązowowłosy młodzieniec wiedział już, że to odległość dzieli ciała, ale nie serce, które w dalszym ciągu nadal tak samo dla niego biło. I Eren dzięki temu, był już pewny, że następnego dnia Levi znów przywita go tym swoim pięknym i niepowtarzalnym zarazem kobaltowym spojrzeniem, które Jeager'owi tak mocno utkwiło w głowie. I widok ten miał już zostać w jego pamięci dopóty, dopóki śmierć nie postanowi ich rozłączyć.


	27. Podsumowanie

I właśnie tymi słowami, kończymy tę książkę. Oficjalnie uważam, iż opowiadanie pod tytułem _„Forever Yours"_ zostało zakończone na rozdziale dwudziestym piątym.

Łącznie — na tą chwilę oczywiście — przeczytało ją ponad **9303*** , zagłosowano ponad **1382*** i skomentowało ponad **753*** za co strasznie Wam dziękuję. Nie spodziewałem się, że zyska ona aż tak świetny wynik, zwłaszcza iż rozpocząłem pisać ją na samym początku maja w zeszłym roku. 

Dokładnie 2 maja w 2017 roku, postanowiłem dodać swoje pierwsze, prawdziwe i tak długie opowiadanie, jakim jest _"Forever Yours"_. Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że przyjęliście tę książkę z otwartymi rękoma i choć tylko niewielka część z Was pokochała ją całym swoim sercem, to mimo wszystko chciałbym Wam bardzo z tego powodu podziękować. Przez cały 2017 rok pisałem, tworzyłem, wymyślałem i zmieniałem zarys fabuły, aby _"Forever Yours"_ nie tylko było zwykłym opowiadaniem, które można by znaleźć na Wattpadzie, ale aby również w jakiś sposób, albo choć trochę zapadłoby Wam w pamięci. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się to osiągnąć i szczerze mówiąc, na samą myśl, że żegnamy się z pierwszą częścią, zaczyna boleć mnie serce. To moje pierwsze i tak bardzo ważne opowiadanie, jakie zdecydowałem się tutaj dodać. BARDZO WAM DZIĘKUJĘ!

Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za pozostawienie pod moim opowiadaniem komentarzy, wyrażający opinię na temat książki. To właśnie Wy byliście moimi pierwszymi czytelnikami, którzy jako jedyni z niewielu zainteresowało się tą historią i chciałbym właśnie dlatego bardzo mocno Wam podziękować. Jesteście wspaniali! 

Również chciałbym podziękować tym osobom, którzy pozostawili pod "Forever Yours" jedną, bądź kilkadziesiąt niewielkich gwiazdeczek, które szczerze mówiąc, były wielką zachętą do dalszego pisania. Dziękuję! 

**A o to kilka ciekawostek związanych z pisaniem tej książki, jakże i niewielkie spojlery odnośnie następnych części:**

**1**. Prolog został napisany tuż po przeczytaniu opowiadania „ _ **N I E U C H W Y T N Y"**_ pisane przez _**[LeAmarante](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LeAmarante)**_ którą możecie znaleźć na Wattpadzie. Szczerze mówiąc, całe opowiadanie miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. A mianowicie, Levi miał umrzeć naprawdę. Miał być chory na raka, a filmy, które zostały przez niego nakręcone, miały być ścieżką przewodnią i duchową dla załamanego i zrozpaczonego po jego śmierci Erena, który pod koniec książki miał się zabić... Miałem nawet szczegółowo napisaną listę, związaną z filmami, ale niestety w momencie, gdy jeszcze raz przeczytałem swoje opowiadanie, doszedł do winsoku, że brakuje w tym intryg, tajemnicy i czegoś takiego, co zachęciłoby czytelników do dalszego czytania. I właśnie tak powstawała fabuła do „ _Forever Yours_ ".

 **2**. Każdy wykonany przez Erwina ruch, był idealnym haczykiem dla Was, aby całą złość zrzucić na niego. Jednakże to nie on porwał Levi'a, o czym już wiecie. Moja pierwotna myśl była właśnie taka, aby to Smith odpowiadał za cały ten plan, jednakże to wcale nie on... Erwin, nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że Levi umarł, dlatego więc to właśnie wtedy, gdy dowiedział się od starszego Ackermanna o domniemanej ciąży ciemnowłosego, od razu postanowił zainterweniować. Smith, tak naprawdę od samego początku, kochał Levi'a. Wskazują to również kwiaty, które zostały umieszczone w rozdziale pierwszym. Eren wtedy sądził, że Erwin robi to tylko dlatego, że Ackermann był dla niego najlepszym przyjacielem, nie sądził jednak i nie podejrzewał, że prawda była zupełnie inna. Erwin tak samo, jak Eren nie radził sobie ze stratą Levi'a, dlatego też po otrzymaniu zdjęć z bliźniętami, natychmiast udał się do Kenny'ego, aby zawrzeć z nim umowę. Smith chciał te dzieci mieć na wyłączność, chciał mieć jakąś cząstkę kobaltowookiego, więc nie liczyło się dla niego również, to, że te dzieci należały do Erena, a nie do niego.

 **3**. Hange była jedyną neutralną postacią. Nie stała po żadnej stronie. Jedynie co chciała zrobić, to stać przy boku Erena i podpowiadać mu podczas podejmowaniu decyzji. Sądziła, że sam musi sobie z tym poradzić, a ona mogłaby mu tylko we wszystkim doradzić.

 **4**. Mikasa nie miała najlepszych stosunków z Erenem. Mimo iż byli dla siebie jak rodzeństwo, to Eren nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby z zaprzyjaźnianiem się z nią bardziej. Dla niego nie liczyła się siostrzana miłość, a prawdziwe i jedyne uczucie ze strony Levia, który wspierał go praktycznie przy każdej możliwej okazji. Mało tego, świadomość, iż to właśnie Mikasa próbowała zabić niegdyś Levia spowodowała, że stosunki z Erenem, nagle się ochłodziły i zmalały do praktycznie minimum.

 **5**. Armin od samego początku był manipulowany przez swoich przyjaciół. On nie miał poczucia, że robi coś źle, albo sprawia przykrość innym osobom. Dla niego liczyła się tylko bezgraniczna pomoc, Erenowi. Nie chciał, aby ten zapadł w depresję, dlatego więc robił absolutnie wszystko, by tamten zapomniał o śmierci swojego ukochanego. Nie postrzegał więc tego, że był wykorzystywany przez swoich przyjaciół do niecnych planów.

 **6**. Jean z początku nie miał pojawić się w moim opowiadaniu, aczkolwiek bez niego nie byłoby nawet sceny z torturowaniem Levia. Mimo wszystko Jean to chłopak całkowicie zaślepiony pięknym wyglądem Mikasy. Sądził, że dziewczyna byłaby zadowolona z jego czynów, więc zasugerował jej, że lepiej będzie, jeśli to on sfinguje swoją śmierć i zajmie się Ackermannem własnoręcznie.

 **7**. Kenny z początku miał być szczęśliwym i uśmiechniętym dziadkiem, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że go troszeczkę zmienię. Od tej nagłej zmiany Kenny twierdził, że rodzina to tylko bezwartościowa rzecz, która tylko by mu przeszkadzała w życiu, więc to dlatego sprzedał dzieci Erena i Levia, Erwinowi.

**8\. Najkrótszy rozdział, który miał zaledwie 894 słów, to: ROZDZIAŁ IV!**

**9\. Najdłuższy rozdział, który miał aż 2578 słów, to: ROZDZIAŁ X!**

**10.** " _Forever Yours_ " został po raz pierwszy opublikowany **2 maja 2017 roku! W maju 2018 minął właśnie rok!**

 **11.** Wątek z dziećmi będzie ciągnął się przez aż trzy książki!

 **12**. Planuję napisać niewielki dodatek składający się z dziesięciu rozdziałów, który opowiadałby przede wszystkim o dalszym życiu Levi'a i Erena, po zakończonej już akcji z trzeciej księgi.

**A więc to już koniec. Do zobaczenia w moich następnych opowiadaniach, a także zapraszam na drugą część "** **_Forever Yours_ ** **" która pojawi się niebawem.**

**Jeszcze raz bardzo Wam za wszystko dziękuję i do zobaczenia!**

**AKAD1781**

* * *

***Dane statystyczne pochodzą z Wattpada!**


	28. Książki, książki i jeszcze raz książki...

Oto lista moich opowiadań, do których również bardzo serdecznie was zapraszam. Książki te będą przede wszystkim opowiadały dalszą historię naszych bohaterów jak i przedstawiały zupełnie nową akcję i problemy, które postanowiłem poruszyć. Serdecznie do nich zapraszam!

* * *

**Forever Yours II**

**FRAGMENT OPOWIADANIA:**

_"Strach, który wdarł się do jego głowy, sprawił, że słyszał w swoich uszach przyśpieszone, niemal pragnące wyskoczyć z jego piersi, bicie serca. Słyszał swój ciężki oddech, który raz po raz do niego powracał. Czuł, jak pot kropli się na jego czole. Czuł, jak z przerażenia dłonie mimowolnie zaciskały się na jasnozielonej, szpitalnej pościeli. Czuł, jak ból spowodowany gwałtownym ruchem, skutecznie przypomniał mu o pozostawionych na jego ciele, ranach. Levi z trudem położył się ponownie na łóżku, tym samym tępo, wpatrując się w biały sufit. To był sen. To był tylko nic nieznaczący sen..."_

* * *

**28 Hours Before**

**OPIS KSIĄŻKI:**

_Życie Levia Ackermana powoli się kończy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nieubłaganie zmierza do kresu swojego istnienia, a mimo to postanawia wyjechać do miejsca, które tylko z pozoru wydaje mu się być przyjazne. Słaby, zmęczony, bezsilny niekończącą się walką, zostaje okradziony i porzucony przez swoich towarzyszy, w mieście, które po raz pierwszy widzi na swoje oczy. Zagubiony, przemoknięty i zmarznięty postanawia na własną rękę powrócić do swojego domu, jednakże przeszkody, które pojawiają się na jego drodze, prowadzą prosto do objęć zupełnie obcego mu mężczyzny._

_Dwa różniące się od siebie światy._  
_Dwa tak bardzo oddalone od siebie charaktery._  
_Dwa specyficzne i często niemoralne poczucia humoru._  
_Dwa sprzeciwiające się głosy._  
_I tylko 28 godzin._

* * *

**One Shot - STUCKY**

**OPIS KSIĄŻKI:**

_Zbiór jednoczęściowych opowiadań, które od dawna kłębiły mi się w głowie. Różna tematyka, różne etapy życia, często pojawiające się chwile wzruszenia. Ulotne, pełne emocji spojrzenia. Echo, szeptanych przez wiatr słów. Czułe, przesłodzone troską gesty. Wyznania przepełnione miłością. Ciepło rozgrzanego ciała. Liczne pocałunki zacierające się na rozpalonej od podniecenia skórze. Cicho rzucane marzenia. Goniąca duszę przeszłość. Uciekający czas. Księżyc będący świadkiem szczenięcych głupstw. Krzyk. Chaos. Nadzieja. Płomień zrozumienia._

_I oni..._  
_Bo nikt tak naprawdę nie jest do końca normalny..._


End file.
